Transferred
by alltimelowfreak11
Summary: Hermione Zabini was never one to follow her brother and when she is transfered from beauxbatons to Hogwarts she proves just how right that is, when a certain blonde falls for her. Will she be able to forget everything she's heard? or will the gossip of Draco keep her away? COMPLETE.
1. new

**A/N: So some of you have already read this chapter but as i have just found an amazing Bata, i am able to re post it with no errors :) **

**so this is dedicated to her, thank you again leah :) **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the plot, everything else J.K.R owling owns**

**warning- there will be some swearing in this story, just so you know.**

Introduction

3rd person

The Zabini's were never your typical pure-blooded family. They didn't believe in the whole pureblood supremacy, that muggleborns and half-bloods didn't belong in the wizarding world. They were on the neutral side and believed that all magical beings had the same right as each other.

They were grateful though when Harry potter was able to rid the world of a man that would have made their opinion difficult.

Mrs Zabini was your typical pure-blooded woman. She was the type of person women would love to be and men would love to be with. Hair as black as night that flowed down her back freely, her eyes were a deep brown, the type you would compare to chocolate, skin so pale it rivalled that of a vampire ,ruby lips and a body to die for. She was a kind woman, naive in many ways but when it came to her children she was different.

Mr Zabini was nothing like his wife, he was a strong man with defined features. He was handsome in his own way, but could hold his own. He ran his own business and was one of the finest entrepreneurs that even gave the Malfoy's a run for their money. People called him a credit to the wizarding world; others would say he wasn't someone to be messed with. But to his family he was a loving father.

Blaise was just like his father in many ways. He was one half of a twin - although they were un-identical. He attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and was a true Slytherin at heart, sly and sneaky but nothing compared to his best friend Draco. He was tall and had dark haired with the skin to match and was, what girls would call, a player and a boy god, but like anyone else he had a weakness, which just happened to be his sister.

Hermione was nothing like any of them, although she was the other half of a twin. She was the sweetest girl you could ever meet. With long wavy brown hair, pale skin, red lips and the same eyes as her mother. She was the type of girl every boy wanted, that everyone would call stunning and eyes would turn to her whenever she walked into the room. But she didn't pay attention, modesty being one of her finest points along with her brains as she came top in every class that she attended at Beauxbatons academy of magic.

They were all different, yet the same as they would all do anything for love.

-o.o-

Chapter One - new

Hermione's POV

So today was the day, the day I was being transferred. To say I was nervous would be an understatement, I had no idea what today would bring but somewhere deep inside I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Awh look at you, sis getting your hair done all nice for your first day of school" a voice taunted from behind as I began to twist and turn my hair the muggle way as I was not being able to use magic for a few months.

"Well I don't know what to expect" I shot back not turning.

"You can expect the same as before just with better company" he smirked.

"No honestly B, what am I meant to wear or do? What if I'm not put in Slytherin?" I began to fire questions at him, turning to face him now.

"Whoa Mione calm down-"he laughed. "-you wear your uniform-" he gestured to my bed where my new uniform was lay " - and if you're not put in Slytherin, then I will just have to disown you" he shrugged as I grabbed my hair brush and threw it at him "geez I was kidding" he rubbed his head where the brush had hit him "if you're not in Slytherin then so what? You will still be my annoying twin who doesn't even look like me" he smiled and I couldn't help but return it.

"Right, but how are we getting there?" I turned back to do my hair making sure every piece of it was curled before I used spray that would keep it there all day.

"Hogwarts express" he said that it was no big deal while I turned back to him.

"What? We get a train seriously?" I was shocked; back in Beauxbatons we would have the finest carriages take us to our destination not a train.

"Yep" he popped the p "now you better hurry up we'll be apparating soon" and without another word he turned and left my chamber so that I could finish getting ready.

Sighing I began putting on my makeup, keeping it simple, I layered my eyes with mascara and lined my eyes with eyeliner, before adding a tad bit of foundation. Feeling satisfied I walked over to my bed and took of the dressing gown I was wearing before sliding on my new uniform.

I tried to stick to the rules I received about the uniform as much as I could, but after spending six years in a school where you wore silk for clothes you couldn't help but change the knee high skirt to four or five inches above the knees, and instead of short socks I replaced them with long knee high ones before slipping on a pair of muggle ballet flats. The rest I kept the same. Same white shirt - no tie yet as I didn't know my house - and also the same black robes.

"You know dad will never let you out of the house dressed like that" I really do need to lock my door.

"Honestly Blaise I could have been getting changed" I moaned at him before picking up my bag, trunk and books.

"Heard you finished so I came to help you with that" he pointed to my trunk and I smiled at his offer.

"Well thank you" we both took an end and lifted it out into the hall ready for the house elves to collect and take to the school.

"What are you wearing?" My dad asked as soon as I was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"My school uniform daddy" I said as sweetly as I could.

"Doesn't look like it" he gave me a pointed look.

"Oh honey - "my mum stepped in "- leave her alone she doesn't feel comfortable in it as it is" she winked my way defending me for which I was grateful.

"Fine, but Blaise" he turned to my brother "keep an eye on her" B just nodded his head as we took hold of our parents and apparated to platform nine and three quarters.

I didn't know what I was expecting, but what I saw was differently not that. The platform was dirty and filled with rubbish and crushed chocolate frogs. Students of all ages passed by shouting people that they knew as they all piled onto a bright red train.

"Well, have fun" my dad said awkwardly and I held back my laughter. In the public eye my father was a tough man who didn't show any affection, but back home he was the most caring father I could wish for.

"Oh I will" Blaise laughed before turning and walking towards the train.

"Bye then" mum whispered and I giggled before embracing them both.

"I'll miss you" I whispered placing a kiss on both their cheeks.

"We'll miss you too, write to us anytime you want" my mum called before pushing me to the train "now go, go have fun and owl us tomorrow night" I nodded my head before stepping on to the crowded train.

_Right Hermione breathe. _I chanted to myself making my breath go in and out as I walked down the train watching as heads turned my way. _All you have to do is find somewhere empty to sit and then they will stop and leave you alone. _Again I breathed in and out looking into each compartment trying to find one that was empty.

And when the train started I found one near the front. Sighing happily I slipped in and closed the door behind me and turned straight towards the window.

I don't know how long I sat there for, minutes, hours I had no idea. But when the door slid open I didn't even pay attention until I heard the voices.

"I don't care Ronald, this is the only compartment that's wasn't full yet" a girl said and I slowly turned and watched as three students stepped through the door, closing it behind them.

Three gasps filled the air as I turned fully towards them, the two boys and one girl stood staring opened mouthed at me.

I sighed; just because I was use to this reaction doesn't mean I didn't get sick of it. So I stood and held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Hermione" I introduced myself watching as their eyes widened before the small ginger girl recovered.

"Hey I'm Ginny and these two are Harry and Ron" she pointed to them both as they were still too busy looking at me to respond.

"Hi" I waved a little awkwardly before sitting down again.

"Sorry, but do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full" she gestured to the free seats.

"Not at all" I answered with a smile and watched as they sat, letting an awkward silence fill the air.

I returned to looking out the window, taking a moment to look at the three properly from the corner of my eye.

The girl was incredibly pretty, with long ginger hair and freckles lining her face. She looked younger than the other two by a year or two but she had amazing blue eyes.

The other ginger boy was her brother I was guessing. He was the tallest of the three with short hair and the same blue eyes as the others and was more on the leaner side. He was cute but the last was cuter.

He was tall with dark hair which reminded me of my mothers, he had pretty green eyes and by the lightning scar on his forehead I was guessing this was the famous Harry potter.

"So I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Ginny asked and I was glad she broke the silence.

"Yeah just transferred from Beauxbatons" I smiled and began to play with my skirt awkwardly.

"Oh so you wore one of those blue dresses?" the one called Ron asked before blushing at his outburst.

"Yeah, I do prefer this uniform though doesn't stick to me as much" I smiled at him and watched as his blush turned a deeper shade of red than before.

"Oi Weasley put your tongue back in" I rolled my eyes before turning to see my brother stood at the door, glaring at them.

"What do you want Zabini?" Harry asked and I just stayed quite watching the exchange.

"Come to get Hermione" he smirked "you coming?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No I think I might stay here for now, I'll meet up with you later though" I smiled and he just nodded before turning and walking away calling "hands off or there will be trouble" behind him.

"Geez you're not even here a few hours and the Slytherin git is already after you, I mean you're hot but-" Ron blushed once again "didn't know you had a boyfriend" I couldn't hold it in anymore and I began to laugh, clutching my side. "What's so funny?" he muttered under his breath.

"Bla - Blaise isn't my boyfriend" I carried on laughing.

"Oh. How is it you know him than?" Ginny asked.

"He's my brother" I answered calming down as all their eyes widened.

"You're the other Zabini?" Harry asked.

"Hermione Zabini, pleasure to meet you" I placed the smirk Blaise used on my face.

"Wow, your nothing like I expected you to be" Ginny whispered.

"Why what did you expect?" I asked curious.

"Nothing like you, Blaise is well a Slytherin and you seem, well you seem nice" she shrugged.

"People always say we're too different to be twins, but I never really saw the point of acting the way he does sometimes" I shrug as well.

"Wait your twins?" Ron asks and I nod my head "wow"

"So what house are you in?" Harry asked and I gave him a grateful smile for changing the subject.

"I'm not sure yet, the letter said they will place me when I arrive" they nodded their heads as the train slowed down.

"Which will be sooner than you think" He muttered as the train finally came to a stop. "Come on you can get the carriage with us if you want?" I nodded my head and followed them out.

"Thank you" I muttered and followed them off the train as eyes followed me yet again.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Ginny asked walking at my side.

"Does what bother me?" I wondered as we approached the carriages.

"People staring, it's like you're the second Harry potter" I watched as said potter blushed "their eyes follow you everywhere, not that I blame them"

"Yes it can bother me, but you get used to it" I shrugged "I just ignore them though"

"Well if they found out you were a Zabini they're going to get worse" Ron said under his breath earning him two glares "what it's the truth"

"Yeah but you didn't need to say it out loud" Ginny smacked him across the head as we approached the building. "Are you ready see your new school?" she asked me and I nodded my head stepping out and staring up at the castle in front of me.

_It's huge_, was the first thing that came into my head. It was old as well, but when you looked at some of the bricks you could tell they were only recently put there, or back there.

"Hey Hermione are you coming?" Ginny asked and I nodded my head following her into the castle and towards the front where a witch dressed in dark green was waiting.

"Professor McGonagall this is-" Ginny started before the tall witch cut her off.

"Hermione Zabini" I nodded my head, although it wasn't a question. Pleasure to finally meet you" she smiled warmly and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Thank you and it's a pleasure to be here" I answered honestly watching as her eyes widened. Huh so she hasn't seen the Zabini charm yet.

"Shall we get you sorted?" she asked and I nodded my head as she shooed Ginny away before placing a hat on top of my head.

_**Hmm... **_I jumped at the voice that sounded like it was inside me. _**Another Zabini I see, but much more difficult than the others. **_I was a little confused looking around to see other students filling in but none was paying any attention to where I was stood, which meant I was the only one that could hear it, _**Your brave and smart both fine qualities to have, but your cunning like your brother. You have skill and raw talent also just were to put you. **_I shut my eyes waiting for the answer I knew was coming, _**I know, Gryffindor!**_

_******A/N: so there it is the first chapter. I hope you liked it and would love to know if I should continue with it, please leave a review and tell me what you think. And once again thank you to my new Bata :D**_


	2. different

**A/N: once again thank you to my Bata Leah for looking over this and correcting spelling and grammar you are awesome :D **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the plot, everything else J. owns.**

Chapter two - Different

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _I kept chanting in my head as the hat was taken off. What am I meant to do now? Blaise is surly going to disown me now, I mean he said he wouldn't but I'm the first one not to be put in Slytherin. Oh shit, I'm the first Zabini not to be put in Slytherin, What is father going to say?

"Miss Zabini, are you okay? You look a little pale" the Professor asked and I just nodded my head, not being able to find my words.

"Did the hat give you a house?" She asked and once again I nodded "would you care to share which house that might be?" no I wouldn't. But instead of saying this I whisper the word '_Gryffindor_' to her. "Excellent" she clapped before turning and walking towards a table, beckoning me to follow.

Once again as I walked down I saw many eyes turn my way, whispers started and I was even given some winks from the male population.

"Ah Miss Weasley, just the person I wanted to see. It seems that Hermione here will be joining Gryffindor for the remainder of her time here and I was hoping you could maybe sit with her?" I nearly groaned, I didn't need special treatment.

"Of course, I was actually just telling Harry and Ron here how I would love Hermione to join our house" That got my attention as I snapped my eyes towards her.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have announcements to make" and with a swish of her cloak she was off.

"Hey Hermione" Harry pulled my attention to him "you don't have to stand there, come sit with me" He offered moving over so I could sit next to him and another dark haired boy "this is Neville by the way" I turned to smile.

"Neville Longbottom" he introduced himself holding out his hand. I didn't get to answer him in which I was grateful, because at that moment McGonagall stepped onto the small stage up front.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to both old and new students. After the dreadful year last term I am glad to see so many of you un-harmed" she smiled softly before a frown crossed her face "many have lost loved ones and friends in the previous year, but this year I stand here offering each and every one of you a new start" she smiled once more "there will be many changes this year, such as no passwords for the common rooms except for at night, for well obvious reasons" she gave the table I guessed was Slytherin a meaningful look. "But many of the other changes will be announced later on. As always the forbidden forest is out of bounds to everyone and Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products are banned from school grounds." This time it was the Gryffindor's she gave the look to. "Now without further a-do, let the feast begin" When I turned back towards the table I gasped, there was food everywhere. Puddings to pies, potatoes to salads lined the table and the smell coming from them made my mouth water.

"You're wearing the same look first years are wearing" Harry whispered in my ear and I blushed a little before picking up my fork and placing a bit of meat and potato pie on my plate.

"Does this happen every day?" I whispered to him.

"Not as big as this but yeah" He nodded.

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"It's different but in a good way" I smiled at him looking around once more "It's enchanting" I whispered before looking up and the ceiling which was bewitched to look like the night sky.

"No wonder they put you in Gryffindor" A familiar voice said from behind me. "Especially if you're associating with the Weasels, Longbottom and the boy wonder" I turned and glared at Blaise, while I watched as the others did the same.

"Really B, could you not be yourself for just a moment?" I asked turning back to my dinner.

"Don't think I can dearest" I could hear the smirk in his voice again "anyway, why don't you come eat with me and Draco?" I heard Harry snort.

"Because I'm a Gryffindor" I answered.

"Oh come on Hermione" he groaned "I told dad I would look out for you, and plus I want to eat dinner like we always do" he smiled acting like he did when no one was around showing his real self, which by the looks on their faces he didn't show often.

"Fine" I sighed giving up "Do you guys mind?" I asked not wanting to offend them. But they shook their heads.

"Yay, now come on" he pulled my hand and led me towards the Slytherin table. "Hey Drake" Blaise called as we approached a blonde head "This is my sister Hermione" he announced as everyone turned to me, except him.

"Oh the new girl the one that they are saying is-" he didn't finish as he turned around and ran his eyes over my body and I couldn't help but do the same thing.

Bloody hell he was gorgeous, there was no denying that. With his tussled blonde hair, pale complexion and silver eyes he had the looks people would die for. His cheeks where defined and stood out perfectly and as I racked my eyes down his body I saw the abs that were hidden under his shirt. "- Hot" he finished, his voice sounding far away.

"Well this is awkward" Blaise commented sitting down next to Draco and moving closer to him so I could sit on his opposite side.

"What's awkward?" Draco's eyes followed me, but instead of feeling uncomfortable I felt flattered.

"You making googly eyes at my sister" he snapped slapping him across the head like Ginny did with Ron.

"I am not making googly eyes" Drake snarled back while I began to eat slowly again.

"Okay if you say so" Blaise muttered sarcastic and I held back my smile "anyway Mione, I don't believe you're a Gryffindork now" I turned my attention to my smirking brother.

"And I don't believe you're a Slytherdick" I flashed his own smirk back at him and I heard Draco chuckle.

"Can't be helped" B shrugged.

"Why not, I mean you act so different to me than you do everyone else, they act like their scared of you" I observed the fear in some of the Gryffindor's eyes when Blaise came to get me.

"Well then my mission is complete" he high fived Draco who beamed back at him.

"You know what? you can really be a piece of shit when you want to be" and without another word I stood up and left a shocked silence behind, heading back over to my own house table.

"Back so soon?" Harry asked smiling when I dumped myself on the bench.

"Blaise is being a twat" I answered taking a sip of the pumpkin juice "so I came back" I shrugged.

"Ah so you met the Blaise we all know and love?" Ginny asked and I noted her sarcastic tone at the end.

"Unfortunately" I answered.

"Well just ignore him, come on I'll show you to the Gryffindor common room" Harry offered.

"Thank you, are any of you coming?" I asked the others not wanting to seem rude.

"We'll be up later, not finished eating yet" Ron stuffed a whole potato in his mouth and I could honestly say I have never found anything more gross than the sight of that.

"Okay, well see you up there" I gave an awkward wave before walking side by side with Harry out of the great hall.

We walked in silence for a while climbing up a flight of stairs. I didn't know what to say to him. What are you meant to ask someone you have known under twenty four hours anyway? "So why is it you transferred?" apparently that's what you ask "if you don't mind me asking that is" a tint of pink flashed across his cheeks.

"It's a long story" I muttered but he just raised an eyebrow and I sighed "it's not something I want to get into right now" I admitted looking down at my feet, as we walked further down the corridor "Sorry" I whispered.

"No don't worry I shouldn't have asked, I was just curious" he came to a stop and I had to look up. We were now stood in front of a portrait of a - well of a fat lady. She was beautiful in her own way, as I had always admired the way women on the larger side are more confident than skinnier girls.

"You must be the new student I have heard about" the women smiled at me.

"Yes miss" I answered politely.

"Oh I like you already" she winked at me before turning to Harry "Welcome back Mr Potter" she nodded her head at him.

"Thank you" he smiled up at her. "Albus" He muttered and the picture moved revealing a passage way.

"Hey Harry? I asked ignoring the room around me for a moment.

"Yeah?" He asked walking over to a couch, which were located in front of the fire.

"Why are people so scared of my brother and Draco?" I was honestly curious.

He sighed, "They both have a past, Malfoy's is worse than Zabini's but they're both bad" I tilted my head to the side waiting for him to continue. "Malfoy is an ex deatheater" I nodded my head knowing this already from Blaise "who also tried to kill Dumbledore" I nodded again knowing the whole story. "So I guess that's why their scared of him, but Blaise, they're not afraid but more intimidated by him".

"Why?" it was almost laughable.

"Blaise and Malfoy have a reputation here at Hogwarts, they're known as womanizers to almost everyone that meets them. And I swear they are trying to work their way through the school" he shook his head.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me my brother is like a man whore?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something like that, but I guess he's not as bad as Malfoy though" he mused and I pulled my feet under me.

"Why, what has Draco done that Blaise hasn't?" I wondered. I was really fascinated by the looks I received from him before, not like anything others I have received.

"People well girls tend to fall at both boys feet" I snorted "but Blaise lets them know that it's nothing personal and that he doesn't want anything else, that he's not ready for commitment" I nodded my head this I definitely understood "but that's what gets them, from what Ginny told me they all want to be the ones to get to him, to make him want to commit to them"

"So how is he different from Malfoy?" I asked "Malfoy does it less I don't know less politely you could say" I narrowed my eyes waiting for him to continue "He will make a girl think that she's the only one in the world or so I've heard. He acts like he's interested but as soon as he gets what he wants he will leave you like yesterday's news" I nodded my head, ah so that's what those looks were about before.

"How many times has he done that?" I wondered.

"Well a few but normally girls are just willing, they want to 'tame the beast' " he laughed and I couldn't help but join in before taking the time to finally look around the room.

It was so different from what I was used to. Instead of the white theme I was so use to, it was decorated in both red and gold, with small windows dotted around the room. It was very homely and warm with the grand fire near a set of stairs which I was guessing lead to the rooms, as there was another opposite those on the far wall. It may be different but it felt much warmer than what I felt at home or Beauxbatons.

"Do we stay here all the time?" I asked turning back to the boy beside me.

"We can go most places but we have to be back in here by midnight now" he smiled and I nodded my head.

"Well I'm tired so if it's okay with you I'm going to head to bed" I wanted to make sure I was well slept for tomorrow.

"Of course, sleep tight Hermione" he smiled as I made my way up the stairs with the letter G beside it.

"Night Harry" I waved and carried on my way.

**A/N: so i have one thing to say. FUCK A DUCK! (in the words of miles) the response i got for the first chapter was AMAZING! i mean 22 reviews? that made my day well days. So glad your enjoying reading it.**

**thank you to all those that did review, you are seriously awesome. **

**and again dedicated to Leah for pre-reading this :D and Ash because she is awesome as well xD **

**jess**

**x**


	3. cocky

**A/N: once again thank you to my amazing beta Leah who went over this for me :) and i do not own anything except the plot :D **

Chapter Three – Cocky

Hermione's POV

"She has been here a day and already Blaise is all over her" I was woken from my sleep by the whispering voices coming from my shared dorm - which came as a shock when I walked in the room last night and found several beds dotted around with my trunk at the bottom of one – and it sounded like they were close by as well.

"Well can you blame him? I would so turn for someone like her, Have you seen her hair?" Who the hell are they talking about? I was about to get up and shower but curiosity got the better of me.

"Yeah but did you see the way he looked at her? Hermione has got to be someone pretty special to get Blaise Zabini to look at you like that" The second voice shot back and I was momentarily stunned, they were talking about me which meant it was time to get up and end that then. Making a show of my awakening I stretched and yarned before sitting up on my bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning" I smiled to the two girls that were stood a few feet away from me.

"Morning" they both said guiltily as I hopped out of bed and walked towards my trunk "Erm pardon me?" the first voice asked and I noticed that the girl had frizzy brown hair and rosy cheeks.

"Yes?" I asked waiting for the question I knew was coming.

"How is it that you know Blaise Zabini?" she asked as the second girl backed away a little. I didn't answer straight away as I took out my uniform and wand, but once I had them lay out on my bed I turned towards them letting the Zabini smirk play across my lips.

"How rude of me, Hermione Zabini, and you are?" I tilted my head as they both gasped and when it looked like they weren't going to respond anytime soon, I turned and walked towards the bathroom.

My hair was still curly from the night before, so not seeing the point in changing it I re-curled it with my wand before adding a fresh coat of makeup. Taking one last look in the mirror I pulled on my uniform - finding that a red and gold tie had been added - slipped on my flats and exited the bathroom to find the two girls sitting in the same spot I had left them.

"Honestly the fact that I am a Zabini shouldn't shock you that much" I muttered before I took my bag and walked down the stairs muttering to myself.

"I see someone's not a morning person" A perky voice caught me of guard and I turned to see five people sat on the couch.

"I swear it's like they never would have thought Blaise was able to have a sibling" I complain.

"It's not that-" one of the five answered in an adorable Irish accent "-it's the fact that Zabini can show love is what surprises us" He gave me a small smile as they followed me out and down the hall.

"Is my brother really that bad?" I asked a little disappointed; I had hoped my house mates and Blaise would get along.

"He can be-" someone who reminded me of a skinnier version of B commented "-but at least he doesn't call me mudblood" I flinched at the word.

"He has never believed in all that. None of our family have" I gave him a small smile.

"Hermione" I turned to see Harry walking at my side "That's Dean and Seamus, as it doesn't look like they were going to tell you anytime soon" he smirked when the two blushed

"Hey Hermione" I heard Blaise call from the Slytherin table as soon as we walked in the hall, waving his arms above his head trying to catch my attention.

"Your brother is shouting you" Ron muttered.

"I know, excuse me" I smiled before stomping over to where he was sat smirking "What?" I snapped trying to ignore the blonde that was once again watching me.

"Meeeoow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he laughed while I grabbed a bread roll and stuffed it into his mouth making him choke.

"Not in the mood Blaise, so what do you want?" I asked again as he pulled it out and placed it back on his plate.

"Well I wanted to say sorry" he said quietly.

"What was that?" I asked smug.

"I'm sorry for yesterday" he said louder causing some to turn and watch the exchange.

"Not good enough" I said shrugging "and you didn't need to shout it, I heard you the first time"

"Mione..." he started to whine.

"Don't Mione me" I leant in closer "or would you like Draco here to know about a certain fluffy thing you can't live without?" I asked.

"You wouldn't" He gasped.

"Oh we both know I would" I smirked "But if you don't want that out I suggest you be nicer to the Gryffindor's".

"Fine" he huffed and I placed a kiss on his head.

"Love you Blaise" I called as I skipped away.

"You can be a bitch but love you too fi-fi" he called back and I grabbed another bread roll of the table closest to me and threw it at his head. God I hated that name, ask one stupid question when your younger and suddenly they can't stop calling it you. Not feeling hungry anymore I began to walk out of the hall after taking my schedule from Professor McGonagall.

"I didn't see it before but now I can see how you and Blaise are related" A smooth voice came from behind me and as I turned I saw Draco casually leaning against the wall outside the hall.

"Excuse me?" I asked stopping to hear his answer.

"Well you're both as feisty as the other. You may not look like each other but you act like it" he shrugged coming closer to me.

"I can act like him but I prefer not to" I began to walk again.

"I can see why, your saucy attitude fits you perfectly" he gave me a lopsided grin that would have had me swooning if not for Harry's words last night.

"And you just radiate confidence" I looked down at the map I was given looking around for the potions room realising I had to walk down the stairs to get there.

"What can I say" he stopped in front of me "I know what I want" he sent me a wink.

"Too bad I don't go for cocky gits" I moved out of his way carrying on down the hallway.

"I'm sorry that probably was a cheesy thing to say" he caught up with my quickly, "At least let me help you find your lesson" he took the pieces of parchment before I could object "Huh looks like McGonagall gave Gryffindor's and Slytherin's the same lessons" He looked at his parchment to compare "Yep, unity I'm guessing but its lucky for you that you will be able to stick to us instead of that lot"

"That lot-" I answered stood outside the door now "-happen to treat me better than anyone else has yet" I defended the people I hoped to call friends soon.

"Well that's just because you haven't got to know anyone else yet" He shot back.

"And that's because everyone is scared of my brother" Yep I had him there.

"I'm not" he said simply.

"And how is you not being afraid of my brother going to help me getting to know others?" I wondered.

"Because you could get to know me" Others were approaching now along with the professor.

"Oh trust me Draco, I've heard what your 'getting to know' someone means" I smirked at the look on his face before walking in the room and sitting next to Harry.

"What's with Malfoy?" he whispered to me.

"Oh" I turned to where Harry was looking only to find Malfoy watching me, causing me to blush "I think I was the first person to turn him down" I answered and he coughed.

"Bloody hell" was the only answer he was able to give before the Professor entered the room.

"Good morning" he addressed the class.

"Morning" was the half-hearted reply he received.

"Well before we start I want to say welcome back or in Hermione's case welcome" Oh god. I placed my head on the table hearing Harry chuckle beside me. "Now today and over the next month you will be making polyjuice potion" Seriously? "I know you all know what that is which saves me a lecture. So all that is left is for me to give you your partners Malfoy and Zabini" I smiled a little "I mean Blaise" Thank fuck for that. "Parkinson and Weasley, Seamus and Crabbe-" he carried on and I waited for my name - "Hermione Zabini and Potter" I looked beside me to see Harry grinning.

"Thank god for that, I'm normally placed with Malfoy or Zabini"

"But you are placed with Zabini" I smiled his way.

"You know what I mean" he picked up our books.

"Turn to page three hundred and seventy five and follow the instructions" and he just turned and walked away.

"Is he not going to take us through it step by step?" I asked turning my pages.

"Nope they expect us to do it alone" he shrugged. Good job I knew how to make it then.

"Right you go get the ingredients and I'll start" I rolled up my sleeves and began to first part of the potion, laughing and joking at some of the things Harry was coming out with until the bell rang signalling next lesson.

"You ready for Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked as we walked together up two flights of stairs.

"Yeah, ever since Blaise told me about it I have wanted to see what it's about" and I really was excited to see what this class would bring and how it was different to what we were taught at Beauxbatons.

**A/N: so i know this is shorter then other chapters and for that i am sorry :) trying to write them longer but it just isn't working :/ but i shall keep trying :)**

**thank you to everyone that reviewed you guys are awesome :D and i am so glad your liking the story so far, and trust me Hermione and Harry do not end up together but just be patent till we get to the main story line, well part of it seen as though i am trying to think of yet another twist if i can :D **

**dedicated to everyone that is reading this :D**

**much love**

**jess**

**x**


	4. learning

**A/N: so because this is my story and i love them to much to split them up, Fred is alive for this (YAYY) **

**thank you to my beta Leah for going over this and making sure it made sense and adding bits for me :) you are awesome (and a fast working, still shocked you did three chapters for me in a night) xD **

**i do not own anything except the plot, J. k. rowling all rights.**

Chapter Four - Learning

Hermione's POV

"They don't have Defence at your old school?" Harry asked a little shocked.

"Oh no we had it, we just didn't do practicals and apparently we were too delicate for things like that. As the professor said 'women are heirs, gives not fighters.'" I shrugged.

"Really?" I nodded "Well its different here we do learn from books but we have two new professors and I'm sure if you met them you will understand the difference."

"Two?" I raised an eyebrow as we stood outside the door.

"Twins," he nodded "although these two look alike." he smirked and I giggled a little, I don't know why, there was just something about Harry that made me comfortable around him.

"You're telling me the Weasley twins are teaching?" Blaise asked from my side.

"Yeah they are why?" Harry started to turn defensive.

"Nothing, hate to say it but lessons might be a little decent with those two."

"Have to Agree with Blaise on that one." Malfoy came behind him smiling at me. "They maybe a pair of prats but they do know what they're doing."

"Wait you mean Weasley as in Ginny and Ron?" All three nodded their heads when two voices that sounded exactly the same came from behind.

"Not like we like to be associated with those two"

"But we might change our mind if they're friends of yours" I turned around and came face to face with two tall ginger haired boys - guessing the ginger was a Weasley trait - they both had identical smirks on their faces but if you looked closer you could see that one had more freckles than the other I'll have to remember that when I tell them apart.

"Guys this is Hermione, Hermione this is Fred and George."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled at them both.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well." The one that Harry pointed to as Fred winked.

"Whoa there gingers." Blaise stepped next to me.

"Don't tell me you're dating this prick?" George asked and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Why do people think were dating?" I asked and B shrugged "He is actually my brother." I saw their smiles grow.

"Well that is a surprise!"

"Maybe ferret here can have his chance."

"God knows by the look on his face he wants a shot." I blushed "Where's Ron?" George looked around.

"Right here, you know glad someone remembered me." He glared at Harry.

"Sorry Ron, Hermione and I were having a laugh and didn't even realise." I smiled, feeling a little guilty but apparently I didn't need too as Ron's face lit up.

"Don't worry about it, just remember next time." He smiled and we nodded before walking into the classroom.

"We hate to do this-"

"We really do."

"But the only spare seat is next to Malfoy." I sighed and nodded my head slowly walking to wear the grinning blond was sat.

"Looks like you're my new partner." He winked and I heard the double meaning behind his words.

"Only if you can handle me." I kept my face straight.

"Oh I'm sure I can." He moved a little closer to me.

"Right class," George started and I smiled in relief "Today were going to be doing something I am really looking forward to seeing." he grinned.

"Boggarts!" I beamed this was something I was never able to do. To say I was excited would be an understatement.

But apparently I was the only one that thought so as Draco groaned next to me.

"What is it Draco, you scared?" I whispered to him.

"No it's just embarrassing." He admitted.

"Come on, it'll be fun." I laughed and stood moving the tables like we were asked.

**Draco's POV**

I never expected Blaise's sister to be like this. He would always describe her as a do gooder someone that would rather read a book than fly a broom. So when I heard from the school that she was like sex on legs, that she had beauty of a nymph I ignored them.

That was until I saw her myself.

_~Flashback~_

_**"Huh, can't say I'm shocked." Blaise muttered to himself.**_

_**"What are you on about?" I asked placing a piece of chicken in my mouth.**_

_**"Hermione being in Gryffindor." He sighed.**_

_**"You're telling me a Zabini someone who can be as bad as a Malfoy, is placed in the bleeding heart house Gryffindor?" I laughed while he glared my way.**_

_**"I'm going to go get her, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He messed my hair before standing and walking over to the table we both considered foreign territory.**_

_**"I bet you I can get her in my bed in the first week." I heard someone beside me whisper and I turned to see Theo mutter to Pansy.**_

_**"I've met her, there's no chance she will go for you." She shrugged.**_

_**"We'll see." I shook my head; if I thought I was cocky it was nothing compared to Nott.**_

_**"Hey Drake," Blaise called from behind "This is my sister Hermione." He announced as I rolled my eyes, obviously. Everyone had just turned to look at her "Oh the new girl the one that they are saying is-" I didn't finish as I turned around and ran my eyes over her body. **_

_**She was beyond beautiful from her hair to her eyes, the deep chocolate that held a spark in them, her lips the purest red that tinted them. Everything about her had me entranced even the strawberry smell coming of her was like a magnet. **_

_**"- Hot." I finished, not taking my eyes away from her.**_

_**"Well this is awkward." Blaise commented sitting next to me moving to my side so Hermione couldn't sit there. **_

_**"What's awkward?" I asked following Hermione's movements.**_

_**"You making googly eyes at my sister." He snapped slapping me across the head. **_

_**"I am not making googly eyes!" I snarled back even though it was true. **_

_**"Okay if you say so," Blaise muttered sarcastic as Hermione's lips twitched "Anyway Mione, I don't believe you're a Gryffindork now" He turned to her leaving me for now.**_

_**"And I don't believe you're a Slytherdick" She flashed him a smirk while I chuckled, she had spunk.**_

_**"Can't be helped" Blaise shrugged. **_

_**"Why not, I mean you act so different to me than you do everyone else, they act like their scared of you" She glanced back at the Gryffindor table. **_

_**"Well then my mission is complete" I reluctantly high fived him.**_

_**"You know what? You can really be a piece of shit when you want to be" And without another word she stood up and made her way back to her table, I stared at her as she left.**_

_**"Dude that's my sister" Blaise complained.**_

_**"Oh I know" I smirked still watching her.**_

_~ End Flashback~_

And now I couldn't get the girl out of my head. She acted differently from other girls, the ones that would throw themselves at me. I was so sick of people like that and I knew I wanted something more.

"Oi Malfoy, come on!" I jumped a little being pulled out of my thoughts by said girl.

"What?" I asked as she pulled me over to where everyone else was stood.

"We're waiting for you so we can start." she shook her head before standing next to Potter.

"You know I hate you don't you?" Blaise whispered to me.

"What have I done now?" I asked sighing; I got this at least once a week.

"You're falling for my sister." I snapped my head round to him.

"What?" I shouted causing the class to turn and look at me.

"Malfoy shut up." Fred scolded me while telling everyone to line up.

"Why would you say that?" I whispered now moving towards the back of the line.

"I see the way you look at her, you may not have fallen for her yet but trust me you will, and when you do just know I hate you." I smirked and it was now Hermione's turn to step up to the front.

**Hermione's POV**

"Sorry guys but Hermione here is the last for today." Groans came from behind me and I suddenly became nervous.

"You ready Zabini?" Fred smirked and I nodded my head holding up my wand ready.

"I'm ready." I wasn't but as a Zabini you never show fear.

I watched as they slowly open the cupboard that was at the front of the class room, and I held my breath as a figure stepped out and I recognised him straight away.

My father.

"I don't know why I even bother, you're a disgrace to the family and being in Gryffindor just proves it. You're nothing like us Hermione, your mother puts up with you, I want you as far away from me as I can and as for your brother, he wishes he was an only child!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek at his words, the words I have been dreading to hear for so long. "Who are you to be in our family, the sooner you marry the happier we will be."

The tears ran freely now as I shakily lifted my wand and whispered the word "Riddikulus." watching as my dad's suit turned into a skirt and he began to hoola.

"Very good Hermione." I heard George mutter but even I could hear the sympathy in his voice as he approached. "It's lunch after this, you can leave now if you want?" I nodded my head in thanks and Accio-ed my bag.

"Thank you." I whispered to them before leaving the room, not turning at the curious eyes I felt follow me.

My 'father' had been right and everything he said was everything I thought. I was different from the rest of the family; I didn't care about money or fame. I hated flying and now being in the wrong house proves' just how different I am

"Hermione wait!" I heard a voice call from behind me and as I turned I saw Blaise running to catch up.

"What is it Blaise?" I asked wiping my eyes while carrying on walking away.

"I want to talk to you," He placed his arm on mine stopping me "You know none of that was true don't you?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

"I don't know Blaise, I am so different from the rest of the family and ever since I was sent to France and not here it plays on my mind." I felt the tears start again as I stared at someone who had never let me down.

"You want to know why dad sent you there?" he asked and I nodded my head "He sent you there because he didn't want to lose you, and he didn't want you to meet someone and get married just to leave him" He admitted and I shook my head.

"How do you know that?" I wondered.

"I asked him myself once, I wanted you here with me and he got mad and snapped telling me that was the reason." My eyes widened at his words "See? We all love you Hermione and no matter what house you're in, your still a Zabini," He smiled while pulling me into his arms "I love you Mione, don't ever question that." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too Blaise, I'm sorry for being a pansy" He chuckled letting me go.

"Don't worry about it, one of us have to show our emotions at times" He smiled before taking my hand "Come on, we can eat lunch together." He took a deep breath "Potter and the Weasley's can even come eat with us."

"Did I just hear that right?" Ginny called from behind us "Zabini is letting us sit with you?" She smirked at him "Hermione really must mean something to him."

"Shut it Weasley before I change my mind" I laughed as all three of us walked down to the hall where Harry and Ron caught up with us.

"Hey Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" I smiled at him as all five of us made our way towards the end of the Slytherin table ignoring the curious looks and the glares we received.

**A/N: so i don't care if this has nothing to do with the story but i am getting a new tattoo xD it is going on my shoulder blade and is going to say 'i solemnly swear that i am up to no good' my sister is getting the deathly hallows with this around it as wellas mischief managed xD oh and i am also putting electric blue in my hair xD **

**anyway thank you to everyone for the reviews you guys are awesome and thank you to everyone that added to their favourites or alerts :D **

**now time to spend time with my godson Liam dedicated to him and leah as well as Ash xD **

**jess**

**x**


	5. talking

**A/N: i am so sorry for the late update :/ hectic life and i thought i uploaded this chapter a few days ago, shows how wrong i am :D**

**well anyway i am sorry :P i don't own anything, J . K . Rowling does all i own is the plot :D **

**thank you again to my amazing Beta Leah :D **

Chapter Five - Talking

Hermione's POV

The day passed slowly after that incident and as I made my way through the portal hole I saw something or someone I never would have expected to be there.

"Draco?" I asked coming closer to where he was sat on the couch. "What are you doing here?" I wondered sitting next to him watching as he placed his book down on the arm of the chair.

"Blaise is with this girl upstairs and I told him I would wait for him," He shrugged "I was about to go but maybe you can come keep me company?" I tilted my head giving him a pointed look causing him to raise his hands in defence "I didn't mean it like that, I meant talk" He chuckled running his hands through his hair.

"Alright..." I said curiously.

He sighed turning fully towards me now "You still don't trust me do you?"

"After everything I've heard, it's hard too" I admitted a little ashamed.

"I get it, I'm not proud of some of the things I've done," He ran his hands through his hair "- and if I could I would change them. But what's done is done." He smiled a little shyly my way in which I returned.

"Everyone has regrets, Merlin I have more than I can count," I giggled "but you can change that." I told him seriously.

"Even if I do change, peoples' opinions of me won't"

"It's worth a try though isn't it?" I asked.

"I don't know," He looked down changing the subject. "So if you and Blaise are related why is it I have never met you before?" he asked and I blushed a little.

"We have met." I ducked my head.

"Really?" He asked and I heard the smile in his voice.

"Yeah the summer when we were both turned three." _Oh god keep your mouth shut! _I shouted at myself.

He was silent for a moment then as he thought back to that year and I wished I could just disappear there and then.

"Wait-" He started to laugh a little, "Don't tell me you were the little girl that ended up running around my house naked when your mum was trying to change you?" I didn't answer him but apparently my blush confirmed it. "Oh this is priceless." I glared his way. "But if it's any consolation I would rather see you running around naked now." He winked and I glared deeper.

"Stop being a perv!" I smacked him across the arm smiling and joining in with his laughter.

"Is that the only time we've met?" He asked and I shook my head "When?" He sounded honestly curious.

"We were twelve and I was shopping with Blaise in Diagon Alley." Why can't I keep my mouth shut? "You and Blaise began to talk but when he got distracted you turned your head and caught me looking your way so you called me buck-tooth then laughed." I hid my face.

"I did?" I nodded. "I'm sorry, that must have hurt." Again I nodded. "I didn't have any experience with girls then and I guess when I saw you looking, I freaked out a bit." He shrugged.

"It's okay, it was years ago." I looked up giving him a small smile. "Anyway," It was my turn to change the subject "How is it that you and my brother became friends?" I wondered, this was something Blaise never told me about. Not that I asked anyway.

"First year in potions Snape was giving everyone a hard time and I guess we just clicked when we both made crude jokes about him." He laughed.

"Snape?" I asked "That's a funny name." I laughed a little as well. "Who is he anyway?" I wondered.

"He happens to be our ex potion master." I nodded my head "And Slytherins' old head of house, he could be harsh but he was a pussy cat really." He grinned but I saw the pain behind the smile.

"You speak of him in the past tense." I observed.

"That's because he's dead." He sniffed and my eyes widened.

"Voldemort?" He flinched but nodded his head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." I wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

"He was a brave man," I snapped my head towards him when he began to talk again. "He sacrificed everything for love."It didn't sound like he was talking to me anymore, but I listened to everything he said. "I didn't understand it at first but when I got marked," He flinched. "I understood as I did the same thing for my parents. He was a spy for over twenty years and did it all for Harry's mother." He turned to me now smiling. "He was my role modal in many ways."

I couldn't stop myself as I flung my arms around him "Oh Draco." I sighed into his neck as his arms wrapped hesitantly round me. "He sounds like he was important to you." He pulled me a little closer.

"He was…" I just held him after that both comfortable with the silence. That was until my git of a brother walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He was tying his tie and I rolled my eyes letting Draco go.

"We were just talking." I answered glaring at his tilted head.

"Sure 'talking'." he air quoted "Anyway I'm heading down to the dungeons, you coming Malfoy?" He asked giving Draco a pointed look he didn't think I saw.

"Yeah be right there." Draco sighed before standing but looking uncomfortable. "Er thanks for tonight." He muttered and I was guessing he didn't say thank you often.

"For what?" I wondered looking into his grey eyes.

"For talking to me, no one apart from Blaise has ever taken the time to get to know me." He shrugged.

"Well," I stood up as well "If you let people know this side of you than I am sure plenty will." I winked before pulling him into an embrace "You should act like this more often." I smiled before he began to walk out of the room just in time to see Harry come in.

"Night Hermione." He smiled.

"Night Draco." I called as he followed after my brother.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked coming to sit in the seat Draco had just abandoned.

"Nothing, we were just talking" I smiled.

**Blaises' POV**

I had been enjoying my night with Lavender, she could be annoying, but it was nothing compared to other girls in the school, the clingy and the needy, so she was easy to handle but as soon as she started talking about Hermione I left.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She called and I smiled her way.

"Maybe" I answered her before walking down the stairs fixing my tie.

People had the wrong idea of me. Some thought of me as a god, some as complicated and to others I was just a puzzle they wanted to work out. A good shag was great but I would give it all up to find the right person. But apparently that was never going to happen, I sighed as I approached the bottom of the stairs and saw something I really didn't want to.

On the couch looking awfully comfortable in their embrace were my best friend and my sister. Trying not to glare I coughed but they didn't hear.

"What's going on?" I asked looking between the two as they jumped apart.

"We were just talking." Hermione answered glaring my way as I tilted my head to the side.

"Sure 'talking'." I air quoted "Anyway I'm heading down to the dungeons, you coming Malfoy?" I gave him a pointed look making it clear that we were going to talk about this.

"Yeah be right there." Draco sighed while I walked out of the portal door.

I didn't know why I was so upset if I was being honest with myself, I had always wished that Hermione and Draco would get together. But when he became a player and slept with every girl in the school I changed my mind, I saw the looks on some of the girl's faces when he would just leave them without a word in the morning and I didn't want that to be Hermione.

I sighed as I carried on walking to the dungeons growling the password before dumping myself on a couch and to my luck I only had to wait a few more minutes before Draco came through the door.

"You remember when I said I will hate you when you fall for Hermione?" I asked him as he sat opposite me.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I changed my mind, I hate you now." A small smirk played on my lips.

"Is this because I was hugging her?" he asked.

"Partly." I admitted "I just don't want her hurt." I sighed once again.

"You think I am going to hurt her?" He asked narrowing his eyes a little.

"Can you blame me for thinking that? You have never had a steady relationship Drake, I don't want my little sister being another notch in your bedpost!" I watched as his eyes narrowed further before he stood up.

"I don't want her to be that either, night Blaise" And with that he stormed off to our shared dorm.

**Draco's POV**

_The nerve of some people!_ I thought as I made my way up the stairs towards my bed. I mean what gives him the right to say that to me? And accuse me of hurting Hermione? I clutched my stomach as a stabbing pain shot through me at the thought of hurting Hermione. Huh I guess I have become a little protective of the girl, I mean it's understandable seen as she is my best friends' sister. Feeling the pain let up a little I slowly I removed my clothes - preferring to sleep in boxers - and slipped into bed and began to think about the nights events.

I thought of how different Hermione was compared to other girls, she cared about what people thought of her and from the show in defence against the dark arts, she really did care of what her brother and father thought of her. She was how I use to be I realised, she craved her father's approval more than anything else. I laughed at the old memories of the past, how my father was a threat I gave to people on a daily biases, now it was the other way round it seems.

Rolling onto my back I thought of our conversation before. I still couldn't believe I had opened up to her like that. I had known the girl just over twenty four hours and I was already spilling my past to her. "_Stupid Zabini's." _I mumbled into my pillow.

"Hey Drake?" Blaise called entering the room "I'm sorry about earlier." I nodded my head to him as he walked over to get into his own bed. "Just so you know, I know you won't hurt her. But it still doesn't mean I want you near her in that way, she is my sister after all." Once again I nodded my head before turning over and closing my eyes thinking over the possibilities if Hermione and I were together like that. For the first time in a while I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: so i went to watch the x factors boot camp last night, dermot o'leary hugged me and Louie Walsh waved and said hey to me made my night, Jedward was there and i got autographs from them but i don't love them as much as my lil leprechaun Louie xD**

**anyway... thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted or added this to their favourites :D means a lot :P **

**jess**

**x**


	6. Hogsmead

**A/N: Hey, so since it is my dad's birthday i thought i would update :D **

**thank you again to my amazing Beta Leah for going over this :)**

Chapter Six – Hogsmead

**Hermione's POV**

The morning sun beamed through the curtain on the Saturday of my first week at Hogwarts. Sun? Huh today is starting to look good already.

Feeling the vitamins soak through my skin I dragged myself from my bed with a smile on my face.

"Good morning." I called to the other girls that were awake and rushing about the room "What are you all doing today?" I asked as I began to reach over to my trunk.

"It's a Hogsmead weekend; we're all heading down there." Lavender smiled at me and I returned it, for the past week she and I had spoken more then on one occasion, although I had a feeling she was doing it to get closer to my brother.

"Hermione," I turned my head and saw Ginny run through the room towards me. "Come on get ready we're going shopping." She bounced on the spot and I couldn't help but laugh at the over excited girl in front of me.

"How do you know I don't have plans already?" I questioned her, teasing her just a little.

"Because I said so now go get ready." she pointed to the bathroom door.

"Alright." I laughed once more before pulling out my clothes and walking towards the bathroom. "I'll be out in a second." I called behind me pulling the door tightly shut.

As I pulled my wand out my mind ran over the three guys that had become a permanent part of my day already.

Firstly was my brother, he had changed so much in the past week, he and Ginny had become closer and he now 'tolerated' Harry and Ron. He didn't sleep around as much and I had a sneaky suspicion that it was because of the ginger haired girl that was waiting for me on the other side of the wooden door. Although whenever I asked he would blush and deny it saying they were just 'good friends'.

Next came Harry, he was perhaps one of my closest friends - along with Ron and Ginny - he and I did most things together, and I found that he was easy to talk to and we would laugh and joke about anything.

Draco was last, I didn't know how to describe him although I liked to give it a try. He was mysteries and protective but sweet at the same time. He and I would stay up till curfew - or past when Draco was feeling rebellious - just talking. I knew so much about him now that others didn't know and he knew more about me than even my friends back in France knew.

"Hermione, will you hurry up?" Ginny called through the door as I pulled on my red pumps.

"One second." I shouted back as I glanced in the mirror checking my reflection.

My hair was pulled back in a tight curly pony tail, my short red dress fluttered seven inches above my knees and was tight at the top but lose at the bottom, I wore a white cardigan over the top and kept my makeup light to match the sun.

Smiling to myself I walked out of the room and found Ginny sat on my bed all ready and waiting in her cute tight jeans and fluttery white top.

"Wow Gin you look great!" I smiled at her.

"Nothing compared to you." She beamed before taking my hand and pulling me out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ginny slow down." I laughed as she skipped down the corridor pulling me behind her.

"Can't. Been waiting for a shopping buddy for a while, you have no idea what it's like growing up around so many boys." she smiled back at me slowing down as we walked into the silent hall.

"Why is it so quite?" I whispered to Ginny.

"Might have something to do with the fact you look beautiful." I blushed a little before seeing my brother over at the Slytherin table. "I am going to go speak to Blaise, talk later." I smiled before making my way past some gaping students.

"Hey Blaise." I called before sitting down between him and Draco. "Hey Drake." I smiled his way before pulling some toast on a plate.

"Hey Mione." Blaise carried on eating.

"You look stunning today." Draco whispered into my ear and I felt myself blush a little further.

"Thank you." I muttered back and laughed as Blaise dropped his fork as Ginny placed herself in the seat across from us.

"You ready to go Mione?" She asked eager.

"I have only just started eating." I laughed picking the piece of bread apart.

"Oh right" She sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you have something to eat then we can go?" I offered.

"Fine, but hurry up." she demanded placing some eggs on her plate which she didn't touch.

"Where are you girls going anyway?" Blaise asked never taking his eyes of the ginger girl.

"Shopping!" Ginny squealed "Want to tag along?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes a little.

"Shopping, seriously?" he asked.

"Oh come on it'll be fun." I laughed "Plus I'm sure Draco will come as well if you ask nicely." I smirked towards the blond.

"I'm sure I can look past the shopping part if I'm in the company of two beautiful girls." He winked and rolled my eyes.

"It's sorted then." Ginny bounced in her seat "now hurry up and eat."

"Yes ma'am." all three of us said at the same time causing us all to burst out laughing together.

-o.o-

It was fifteen minutes later that we were walking towards the small town of hogsmeed.

"Wow…" I was surprised by the beauty of such a small place, people running round chatting happily with one another as the sun blazed down on us.

"I'm guessing you've never been here?" Draco muttered from his place beside me.

"Nope, it's really different from the streets of France." I looked around a smile on my face.

"I keep forgetting you lived in both Italy and France." He smirked "I know you can speak Italian but can you can you speak French?" He asked and I smirked a little.

"Of course I can, it was my second home for years" I laughed.

"Can you say something in French?" He asked and I saw the smile flit across his face when he did so.

"Vous regardez mignon quand vous souriez, vous devriez le faire plus souvent." I smirked as his eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" He wondered.

"It means, you look cute when you smile, you should do it more often." I smirked wider when he blushed a little.

"Did you just make Draco blush?" Blaise asked walking beside Ginny.

"I did indeed." I smiled and Draco grumbled to himself.

"You are now officially my hero" He clapped his hands laughing.

The laughter continued as we reached the middle of the busy street "Right where to first?" Draco asked.

"Why don't we go to honeydukes first?" Ginny offered.

"Sure." We all agreed walking into the warm room.

It was a hectic morning so far, Ginny and Blaise were glued at the hips and when girls from our year walked past they would glare at her which caused me to glare back, making them back away a few feet.

"Honestly don't see why you weren't sorted into Slytherin." Draco bent down to whisper in my ear as he was half a foot taller than I was.

"Why?" I asked taking of guard.

"Well you just scared off girls that fought on the side of Vo - he-who-must-not-be-named. I would say that's an achievement." He smirked and I giggled a little.

"Well I don't know why but I feel protective over Ginny and if my brother makes her happy then I am not letting anyone get in their way." I said determined.

"I know what you mean; I am very protective of people I care about." He looked deep into my eyes as he said this.

I was about to answer him when I heard someone call my name behind me. "Hey Hermione." Both Draco and I turned coming face to face with Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys" I smiled and waved as they drew closer and I decided to meet them half way.

"Been looking for you, Ginny said you were shopping with her today." Harry said looking accusingly from Draco to I.

"Yeah we are, we just decided to drag Drake and Blaise with us." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh right" He sounded a little disappointed "Well I was wondering something," He began to rub the back of his neck a little "I was wondering if you wanted to you know go out with me, you know on a date?" He sounded so nervous and I almost smiled until his question caught up on me. Shit, how the hell am I meant to turn him down without hurting his feelings or losing his friendship?

"Sure. But could we do it some other time?" I wondered glancing round to see Ginny and Blaise had joined a glaring Draco.

"Yeah, course see you later Hermione" He waved with a grin on his face.

"Bye Harry" I whispered the guilt already settling in as I felt nothing but friendship for the poor guy.

"Ginny," I called; really glad I now had a girl I could talk to about all this. "I need your help." I muttered stomping back towards her and pulling her away from the confused Slytherin's.

**A/N: so taking this chance now to tell my daddy happy birthday from me, all the guys, steph, stephen and michael xD **

**hahaha so i am on my way to becoming tispy (dad and mum are out for the night don't want to know what doing so i have bottles of vodka and breezer and JD SCORE!) and am currently singing a song about how my little brother loves Justin Beiber (cause i mature) i find it funny but apparently he doesn't xD **

**anyway thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted or added this to their favourites :D means a lot. **

**next chapter (i think) is the most interesting (maybe) **

**until next time :D**

**jess**

**x**


	7. was not expecting that

**A/N: on a roll tonight xD **

**Thank you to my incredible beta Leah , you are amazing :) **

Chapter Seven - Was not expecting that

Hermione's POV

"So let me get this straight, you agreed to a date with Harry?" She asked as we sat on a bench a few feet away from the guys.

"Yeah." I looked at the ground.

"So what's the problem?" She wondered raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like him that way Gin, I-I don't know. I value him as a friend but I don't want to lead him on." I groaned.

"Then why did you say yes?" She stressed almost shouting.

"Because my stupid mouth spoke for me before I could even think of a way out of it without making it awkward, but now I don't know what to do." I put my head in my hands sighing.

"I can see why you did it" _Thank god_ "But Mione I think you're just going to have to tell him."

"I can't do that" I groaned.

"Okay, okay how about you just see how the date goes? Who knows maybe you will actually enjoy yourself." She shrugged and I nodded.

"I guess that's all I can do, if it feels awkward then I will tell him." I smiled before standing up "Come on looks like the guys want to go get a drink." I pulled her up.

"Right, Oh Hermione can I ask you something?" She sounded a little nervous.

"Of course you can." I smiled her way.

"What would you say if I told you Blaise asked me on a date as well?" She looked around the village trying to avoid my eyes.

"My brother asked you on a date?" I asked a little shocked although I did see it coming.

"Yeah, please don't be mad." she begged.

"Why would I be mad Gin? I am happy for you both." I pulled her into a hug as she sighed with relief. "Just be careful okay?" She nodded her head as we hooked our arms and walked towards the inpatient boys.

"All sorted?" Blaise asked smiling.

"Yep" I grinned back knowing he knew Ginny had just told me.

"Right how about we get a drink before we head back? I don't know about Draco but these bags are killing my arms." Both Ginny and I laughed as we really did get a little carried away shopping.

"Okay because you went shopping with us, we will let you do whatever you want now." I offered and watched as they shared a look.

"Not that." Ginny pointed out and I raised an eyebrow catching on.

"Spoilt sport." Blaise winked. "We were actually saying a drink in the company of you two is all we need." I nodded my head agreeing.

**Draco's POV**

She mesmerized me, every part of her personality just calls to me and whenever I am around her I couldn't help but smile. Stupid brown eyed beauty.

"I still can't believe it." Blaise laughed beside me as I watched as Ginny and Hermione walked ahead of us.

"What?" I asked not taking my eyes of the way Hermione ponytail moved in the wind.

"My sister was able to make you blush." He laughed even louder.

"Oh shut up" I smacked him across the head.

"Do you like her?" He asked becoming completely serious.

"I don't know, can we not talk about this when she is in front of us?" I pleaded a little.

"Sure, sure but we will be talking about this later." He gave me a pointed look and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine later." I nodded as we entered The Three Broomsticks.

As always when I stepped into the room it was busy with people both younger and older than me.

"There's a table." Ginny called dragging all three of us over to the back of the room where a small table sat.

"Shall I go order?" Hermione asked not waiting for an answer before standing.

"I was going to do tha.t" I muttered under my breath but apparently not quite enough as Blaise started to laugh.

"One thing you should know about our Mione is she is stubborn." I nodded in understanding stealing glances at the brown head near the bar while Ginny and Blaise were caught up in a conversation of their own.

I never thought I would see the day where he would pay this amount of attention to one girl. I got where he was coming from though as I was doing the same thing with his girls best friend, speaking of which Theo Nott had just approached said girl who was to clueless to see that he was flirting with her.

Feeling anger and protectiveness seep through my veins I stood up without excusing myself - not that they noticed - and made my way over to where the two stood.

"Theo." I nodded in his direction standing closer to Hermione then necessary.

"Draco what are you doing here?" He asked as I shot daggers to where his hand was touching her arm.

"I'm here with Hermione, Blaise and Ginny." I tried to make it sound like a double date but I don't think it came across that way.

"Well I was just telling Hermione here how we should hang out more often." He winked at her and I felt her move a little closer to me. Couldn't he see how uncomfortable she was?

"I'm sure you were." I tried not to growl but I felt a itching inside me to rip his hand away from her. "Now if you'll excuse us we have people to get back to." I smiled a nasty smile to him before holding out my hand for Hermione to take. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you Theo." She smiled before placing her hand inside mine - ignoring the electricity that shot up my arm -we made our way back to the silent table.

"What was all that about?" Blaise asked as soon as we sat down.

"Remember what I told you of Nott?" I asked and he nodded his head remembering I had told him what I overheard that first day. "Looks like he is trying it." The girls gave us curious looks and I just shook my head telling them to leave it.

"Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy!" A tiny voice called from somewhere closer to the ground and when I looked down I saw the family's house elf Dixy stood holding a note in his hands. "From Mistress Malfoy sir." And with a loud pop he was gone.

Slowly slicing open the letter I read over the lines twice.

_Draco_

_I am sorry if this inconveniences you but I have news that I wish to discuss with you as soon as possible. _

_I have owled the headmistress and she has informed me that you are allowed to apparate to the Manor as soon as you receive this. Please hurry Draco this is a matter I want to get out of the way._

_All my love_

_Mother_

Sighing to myself I began to stand. "Mother wishes to see me." I informed them. "I'm going to head home and see what it is she needs." _Geez why so formal Malfoy? _I asked myself. "Catch you later." I smiled at them all before making my way out of the pub and apparated straight outside the Manor.

It had been a while since I was last here, after the war the Ministry of magic ordered a raid on the house. They took everything that my father or the dark lord treasured, in which I was grateful. But it also meant that I was to leave the house for the duration of that time, and I hadn't been back here since the end of the war or since my father was put on house arrest.

Taking a deep breath I began to walk through the open gate and past the white peacock - father must have insisted we kept it - towards the double doors knocking twice before walking straight in.

"Mother" I called as I glanced around the empty hall noting how much it had changed. Instead of the dark and gloomy colours it was now soft and bright, the photos that use to hang up on every wall were now taken down and replaced by different lights that made the white wall look a Slytherin green or silver, typical.

"Draco, is that you?" My mum's voice called from the family room which caused me to roll my eyes. Who else would it be?

"Yeah." I called back before entering the room to see her and Father sat on the love seat together. "What's so important you wanted to see me now?" I asked sitting on the armchair and watching them both closely.

"Draco as you know your Eighteenth birthday is approaching and your father and I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath pleading with her eyes for me to understand.

"What?" I asked looking between them both when they shared a look.

"Oh Narcissa, stop trying sugar coating it." Father stood up and began to pace. "You're part veela Draco"

_Fuck._

**A/N: so yeah i know the whole veela thing has been done before, but i wanted to do my own take on it and hopefully you will see the difference and give it a chance as i love to write my mythical creature stories as you know :) **

**once again thank you to my amazing Beta and also Gemma who gave me idea's yet again :D **

**i was going to upload this on Saturday but i am going for a drunken weekend camping on Friday so i have no internet :D **

**again thank you to everyone that reviewed and alerted, you guys are awesome :D **

**jess**

**x**


	8. you've got to be kiddin me!

**A/N: so i'm home! and i thought i would upload another chapter :)**

**thank you once again to my Beta Leah, you did amazing as always :)**

**now on with the story!**

Chapter Eight - You've got to be kidding me!

Draco's POV

I stared blankly at the couple before me, there was no way in hell they could be serious! All my life they had spoken nothing but purity and how we could pride ourselves in having pure blood but no! here they were telling me that all that was a lie and I was part veela, I shuddered, even the name was disgusting. There was no way they were serious about this, so I did the only thing I could think of doing at the moment. I laughed.

"Oh okay I get it Blaise put you up to this?" It was just like him to try and freak me out; we did it all the time although this was going a little over the top.

"We're not joking son." My mother told me with guilty eyes. "You are part veela"

"But how? I mean you're a black and father's a Malfoy, we're meant to be one of the purest lines in the wizarding world…in wizarding history!" I honestly didn't understand although I knew this news could be true.

"Well the Black family had always held this secret, we are half veela, each and every one of us have the gene in us, which makes you quarter veela." She put her head down and it all clicked into place a little.

Of course it wasn't my father who was the veela, you just had to look at my mother to see the beauty and the draw that veela's were meant to hold. Now that I think about it there was little details about her that I noticed when I was younger that would seriously point me in the direction of being a veela.

Her eyes are just one example; if you looked closely there was a hint of green that shimmered behind her eyelashes. I remember at one point mother became so angry at Aunt Bella that the green had turn red and back then I passed it of as the light and the growl that ripped through her throat as a moan.

"So what now that I'm nearly eighteen you tell me now?" I asked after a deep sigh.

"You needed to know so you can find her Draco." Mother walked towards me sitting down on the arm of my chair.

"Find who?" I asked becoming a little angry.

"Draco what do you know about veela's?" She asked instead of answering the question I had given her.

"Not a lot, Fleur Weasley is a veela and wait aren't veela's meant to be women?" Bloody hell.

I heard father chuckle a little at that before answering; "Yes women are naturally meant to be the only veela's but once they give birth, their child can inherit the gene, male veela's aren't common to come across but when they are they hold more beauty then the woman does."

I nodded my head. "Right well I know that they hold true beauty and can seduce anyone and no one can resist their charms" I smirked, it all made sense now.

"Your right, not one can resist their charms but one." I raised my eyebrows. "Here read this." He waved his wand as a book came flying through the room. "It will explain it all to you, I'll owl McGonagall and tell her you intend to stay here for the night." And with their arms around one another they exited the room leaving me along with both my thoughts and a book.

Without looking at the title I began to open the book to the first page.

-o.o-

_Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures that are known to be Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about them except that most appear to be young, beautiful female humans. Their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them. Hearing a Veela's voice can also cause one to incessantly brag in order to impress them, such as claiming they were the first to invent a broom that can travel from the dark world to the heavens and back. Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, although this only happens to full veela women. _

I sighed, skipping that part and moving on to the bottom which was the part about males.

_Male veela_

_Male veela are much like women although are extremely rare. Their beauty is enhanced as well as their powers. Full veela's can shoot fire from their hands as well as some part veela. _

_While the women dance to entrance the male wizards, Males can flash a smile and will have women beg for the smile once more. _

Makes sense

_Male veela's can do just as much damage when angry as a woman veela can when their mate is involved._

What the hell was a mate? I wondered as I skipped to contents and skimmed down till I saw the title:

_Veela and their mates._

_A veela is known to seduce many whether male or female, they will become intimate with those around them as the veela inside them will become dominate and want to find their mates. _

_Mates of the veela are the only ones that are able to resist them; they use their charm or anything to get near them and will become very protective of them. _

-o.o-

"Draco are you okay?" My mother asked coming back into the room.

"Yeah I think so." I placed the book down before turning to the veela woman in front of me. "Can I ask you some questions?" I wondered.

"You can ask me anything you want darling." She beamed and I nodded and decided to go with the one I still didn't understand.

"What are mates?" Of course I have read about them but it still didn't make sense to me.

"Ah I thought you might need help on that." She laughed. "Mates Draco are what some would call your soul mates, they are everything you want but won't admit to yourself. You will become anything for them as they are the only one that can resist the veela charm." She smiled. "Your father is mine, when I first met him I found him incredibly attractive and little things began to happen, I began to be protective of him and angry when another would touch him or be near him, it still happens now but less now that we are marked."

"Marked?" I tilted my head watching her curiously as a blush crossed her cheeks.

"I don't want to describe it to you, but I also don't want you finding it out on your own." She took a deep breath. "We mark our mates as our own, it doesn't have to be during a sexual act but when we bite our mates' neck we mark them sending our scent onto them so it keeps men or women away from them." She twiddled with her fingers.

"So you're trying to tell me I have to bite someone?" I was appalled at the idea.

"Trust me, when my mother told me this I had the same look as you do now." She chuckled. "But because it may sound unpleasant to you, your veela loves the idea of marking their flesh."

"Is there any way I can mark them as my own without biting them?" I wondered as the veela inside me was shrinking away from the idea.

"No, there is no choice." She took yet another deep breath. "There is something else as well."

"Go on." I urged her.

"Now that you know that you're a veela, the part of you that is this creature will activate in some way and become more dominant, when you see your mate you should know that she is made for you and a way to make sure is to kiss her."

"How will I know?" I wondered. "And why is it I need a mate, my veela has been fine as it is." I complained a little.

"You need your mate because, well your father didn't want me to tell you this but I think you need to know." Yet another deep breath. "There will be a pain so great in your chest that every year it will get worse and worse, some veela's that don't find their mates end up becoming so depressed that they could end up dying or - or killing themselves. I don't want that to happen to you and as for how you know it's different for everyone, some will faint." _Fuck that!_ "Some will kiss them without their permission and if you're like me you will jump on them and just tell them that they are yours." She giggled something I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Is that what you did? Jump on him and say that?" I laughed along with her picturing it in my head.

"Yes-" She smiled. "Now Draco go to sleep because I know for a fact tomorrow is going to be hard on you." She looked down. "I am sorry you had to find out this way."

"Mum it's okay, I'm glad you told me before I jump on someone and claim them." I laughed trying to think over who could be my mate.

"You will find her dear, give it time." She kissed my head. "I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered as she stepped out of the room leaving me once again to find my own chambers.

**A/N: when i write these they look so much longer then what they turn out to be. Ah well. **

**so it may take me a little longer to upload some chapters as my beta is on holiday and i am waiting for chapter eleven and twelve back, but if i don't receive them then i might upload them and then change them when i do get them, if that makes sense? **

**anyway thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted or added this to their favourites. You guys are awesome! **

**oh and thank you to Gemma (once again) for the idea's) **

**jess**

**x**


	9. anger

**A/N: i am on a roll toight! i have wrote three chapters in three hours, go me" and i am pretty proud of them.**

**once again thank you to my beta Leah, you are awesome :)**

**i don't own anything except the plot. Everything else belongs to the beautiful mind of J . K. Rowling. doesn't mean i can't play with the charactors a little though.**

Chapter Nine - Anger

Hermione's POV

"Mione." I heard someone coo from near my ear. "Come on Hermione wake up." The voice was even closer causing me to roll over.

"What?" I moaned into my pillow. "It's Sunday, its god knows what time! What could you possibly want?" It was times like these I really was like Blaise, neither of us were morning people.

"Well first you've missed breakfast and it's nearly dinner and Harry is looking for you" My eyes snapped open then to look at Ginny who was grinning at the bottom of my bed.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Why do you think?" She laughed "Hurry up and get ready."

"Do I have to?" I moaned again as I moved the cover away from me.

"Yes you do, now come on." She laughed before stepping out of the room leaving me alone to dress.

I still wasn't completely sure about this date with Harry, I liked him but more in a friendly way then anything. There was something about him that I couldn't get over and whenever I thought that I could like him yesterday I felt a little stabbing pain within me, like I knew I was never meant to be with him.

Sighing deeply I began to pull out my clothes for the day - black skinny jeans and a green jumper - adding my black boots I decided to leave my hair as it was, and just add mascara and eyeliner before leaving the room to confront Harry.

"Hey Hermione." He called as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Harry, Ginny said you wanted to see me?" I asked a little nervous, I didn't know where to go with this.

"Yeah, so this date I was wondering if Friday will be a good day? We could go to Hogsmead?" he offered and I tried to smile.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Hogsmead would be friendly enough right?

"Cool, oh you have a letter from your mum and dad." He beamed before handing me a letter with my family crest on.

"Oh right thanks." I smiled half-heartedly before walking back up to my room.

I have been dreading this letter for some time now; every morning when the mail would come I had felt relief flow through me when this letter hadn't turned up. But now here it was in black and wright, the reply to my letter telling them I had joined Gryffindor.

Sitting on my bed I began to tear open the envelope.

_Hermione_

_I saw in your letter the fear behind the writing, and darling I want you to know that I am proud no matter what house you're in. Your father is as well, although I would be lying if I didn't say he wasn't a little disappointed in you not making it into the family's house. But give it time darling he'll come round. _

_Give your brother our love and tell him that we expect you both home at the Christmas holidays as we will be attending the Malfoy's Christmas dinner together._

_All my love _

_Mum_

So there it was, father was disappointed in me, I knew it was coming but I still didn't expect the sting that came with it. Sighing and taking a deep breath I stood and made my way out of the dormitory and down to the hall knowing I needed to fill my stomach before I spoke to Blaise about it.

As I walked down the hallway I kept my eyes down till I walked through the double doors and straight towards my house table were several voices were calling me, glancing up I saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all beaming my way along with a strange girl with blonde hair.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them before turning to the blonde. "Hi there I'm Hermione." I smiled and offered her my hand while I sat in the space between her and George.

"You must be important to someone." I raised my eyebrow at her as her deep blue eyes stared at me. "The nargles whisper you see." She whispered that part and I couldn't help but give the others a questioning look as they all held back their laughter.

"Hermione this is Luna-" George started.

"Loony." Fred coughed but I still understood what he said.

"-Lovegood." George sniggered.

"Pleasure to meet you." I beamed her way in which she returned.

"You're not like your brother you know." Again I raised my eyebrow.

"How so?" I asked honesty curious at what the girl had to say.

"Well so far you haven't laughed or tried to trip me like he would, you're very sweet." She smiled and began to hum to herself as she dug into her dinner.

"My brother trips you?" I asked outraged at the behaviour.

"Oh it's all a good laugh" I then noticed how she stole glances at Harry ever once in a while, hmm...

"Well I for one don't find it funny." I muttered under my breath before standing. "Excuse me" I smiled to them all before making my way over to the eating prat I called brother noting that every time I came this way it was to shout at him for one thing or another.

"What have I done now?" He asked turning and I smirked knowing he had caught on to that as well.

"Well-" I placed my nail to my chin. "I have just met the sweetest yet weirdest girl since coming here." I mused.

"And who might that be?" He wondered.

"Luna Lovegood" I saw his back stiffen a little as he kept his face a mask.

"Oh so you've met loony?" I nodded my head feeling the beginnings of a glare work its way on my face. "And how does that concern me?" he asked.

"Oh stop playing stupid Blaise, she told me how it was all good fun when you trip her." I raised my voice a little. "You know what dad would say if he heard you did that to a fellow student and you know that people used to do it to me B, so I know what it feels like" I lowered my voice at the end not needing others to hear.

"I'm sorry Mione; it was such a long time ago that I did that I didn't think." He pleaded with me.

"It's not me you need to apologise to Blaise." I did notice that Draco wasn't with him through but decided not to comment as I made my way back towards my staring friends. "He shouldn't be bothering you again Luna." I smiled her way as her dreamy eyes locked onto mine.

"I don't mind but it should be different if the Slytherin's are nicer, they do play the funniest jokes at times." She carried on eating as the others shook their heads before turning to their meals also.

"So it's Sunday, it's sunny and we have the whole day, what do you all fancy doing?" Fred asked turning to look at everyone at the table.

"Well I don't know about all of you, but I have a letter and research to do." I smiled back but saw as his face slightly dropped.

"Really?" I nodded my head standing.

"I'll find you afterward though." I waved as I made my way out of the hall spotting a blonde just about to walk through. "Late night Draco?" I asked noticing he wore the same clothes from last night making a bitter edge enter my voice.

"What, oh yeah." He didn't even glance up at me.

"Hey Draco are you okay?" I wondered trying to catch his eye.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." He sighed.

"Well if you need anything I'm here" I smiled until he raised an eyebrow. "Not like that." I shook my head before leaving him at the entrance of the great hall.

It didn't take me long to reach the library in which I was both grateful and I was also dreading because what I might find. But I have been putting this trip of for such a long time now that I knew I needed to find my answers before it was too late. So taking a deep breath I walked towards the Liberian and asked her one question I never thought I would ask.

**Draco's POV**

I hated mornings, I seriously bloody hated them, and if someone didn't turn that fucking sun off soon I was going to Avada it out of the sky.

"It's too bright." I moaned placing the pillow over my head.

"Too bad you have to go back to school." I knew that voice, I had followed it for many years, it was the voice of my Father.

"It's Sunday though, I can stay in bed." I smiled happily as I moved deeper under the covers. God I have missed this bed.

"Not really, your mother thinks you would like to talk more." he chuckled while standing above me.

"I would rather sleep more." I shot back.

"Come now Draco, at least if you're not going to talk to your mother, talk to me." That caught my attention straight away, when my father wanted to talk in the past it was nothing but the Dark Lord this, Death-eaters that.

"About what exactly?" I asked sitting up slowly.

"Well whatever you want." He said, sitting on the edge on my bed now.

"Well I was thinking about last night mum told me what it would be like when I find my-"

"It's good to see you're awake Draco." Mother interrupted me sweeping into the room placing a kiss on my father's head.

"Not my idea." I grumbled not really liking getting interrupted.

"Narcissa dear, Draco was about to ask me a question." Fucking hell was I living in a different world? First father wanted to talk to me about something none dark related then him calling my mother dear.

"Oh sorry, carry on." she smiled and I shook my head sighing.

"Well you told me what it was like when I find my mate, but what will it be like to them? And when I turn eighteen what happens then?" I was going to ask more but I thought that would be enough for now.

"I can answer the first." Father spoke up. "When I first met your mother I felt a small connection with her, it was easy for us to talk and I found myself opening up to her more than anyone else, but when she found out she became a veela that bond got bigger and bigger and I felt odd like if I was with another then I wouldn't be happy." I nodded my head.

"As for your second question." Mother spoke up now. "Now that you know it will fully kick in more so than before, now then a mere touch will send you into frenzy - a sure way to know when she is your mate - her touch alone can calm you." She smiled at my father and for once I saw the love reflected in their eyes.

"Right." I nodded.

"Any more questions?" Father asked and I shook my head.

"For now I have enough to go by, I will owl you if I have any more questions but by the looks of the time lunch will be starting soon and I need to talk to Blaise."

"Send Mr Zabini our love and tell him that next weekend he and his family will be staying here before the holidays." Mother called as I walked out the door and towards the only place in the house I will be able to apparate.

So my mate would know that she was mine and no one else's? Well that was good to know, all I had to do was look for someone who would refuse seeing anyone else. Shouldn't be that hard eliminates most of the Slytherin's.

As I approached the double doors of Hogwarts I began to think further, what if my mate wasn't a Slytherin? What if she was a muggleborn or half-blood? Not that it mattered to me much but would father approve if I brought someone who was 'less worthy' than myself home?

"Late night Draco?" I heard someone ask as I walked through the doors of the great hall. It snapped my out of my thoughts.

"What, oh yeah." I didn't bother glancing up as I was trying to neaten out my clothes from the previous day.

"Hey Draco are you okay?" The voice asked concern lasing in every word.

"Yeah just a lot on my mind" I sighed.

"Well if you need anything I'm here" I decided to look up then, only to come face to face with the beautiful brown eyes that held my attention every time they met mine and I felt a smirk light my face at her words. "Not like that." she shook her head before leaving me to walk alone to the black head of hair.

**A/N: so this chapter is lonver (thank god for that) **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, if i didn't send you a message saying thank you then i am sorry but my internet has been messing up a little.**

**the next chapter is the last chapter i have beta-ed so i will be taking my time uploading that one till i get 11,12,13,14 and 15 back from Leah. I could upload them anyway until i get them back? let me know if you want that or for me to wait.**

**all my love xD**

**jess**

**x**


	10. important

**A/N: i don't own anything except the plot, everything else belongs to J . K Rowling.**

**dedicated to Ash and miles (Miley) who are always there for me :) love you guys :) oh and Leah because she is a awesome beta.**

Chapter Ten - Important

**Hermione's POV**

"Excuse me," I looked at the plaque that lay on the front desk. "Madam Pince?" I asked the woman who had her nose stood in a book.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had any books on the Cavaliere family." That certainly got her attention as she looked up and stared at me in awe.

"The Cavaliere family?" She wondered and I nodded my head. "Why on earth would you need information about them?"

I needed to think, quick. "I need it for an assignment-" She raised her eyebrow. "For defence against the dark arts." I smiled at her, letting her know she could trust me.

"Well I shouldn't do this but on the second shelf at the back of the restricted section there is a book, but be warned it is in Italian."

"Thank you, and I am sure I will manage translating it." I smiled once again before making my way back towards the back of the library where I was told the book was held. Once I had retrieved it I didn't want to stay long because as soon I stepped into the restricted section I felt a ghostly chill creep up my spine.

Rushing back in the warmth of the main library I settled into the back table and began to look at the cover. _'il cavaliere della famiglia e la loro storia' _or in plain English 'The knight family and their history.'

"Interesting book you have there, what language is that?" A deep voice asked from behind me.

"Italian." I answered without glancing as I heard the chair next to me move.

"Wow and you can read Italian?" He asked in awe and I sighed and placed the book on the table giving him my full attention.

He was leaning casually on his hand as his sandy hair fell into his brown eyes a little.

"Read, speak and understand it, yes." I smiled at him in which he returned.

"And what's that book about?" He wondered gesturing towards the heavy binned book that still lay in front of me.

"Oh just something that caught my eye." I smiled glad that this student didn't understand a word of Italian.

"I know what you mean," He winked my way and I had to try with all my might not to roll my eyes. "Anyway classes are about to start-" Shit I forgot about that. "-which one is it you have?" He asked.

"Defence." I smiled placing the book in my bag and standing up.

"I'm heading that way if you would like to walk with me?" He offered and I nodded my head. "I'm Ernie Macmillan by the way."

"Thank you, and Hermione Zabini." I watched as his eyes widened but didn't make a comment about my last name, in which I was grateful.

**Draco's POV**

So all I had to do was touch her to know that they were my mate? Right, I could do that. All I have to do was find an excuse to touch every girl I came across to see which one reacted to me in the same way I did them, simple.

Right simple, this was going to be anything but.

"Hey Draco, you never did answer before you left to get dressed where were you last night?" Blaise asked falling into step next to me.

"Oh I stayed at the Manor, which reminds me apparently you, Hermione and your parents are coming round this weekend." He nodded his head.

"Right, I'll tell her later." He answered as we made our way towards the defence against the dark arts but stopped when we saw a pair approaching us on the other side of the corridor.

"Is that Hermione and Ernie what's-his-face, the one from Hufflepuff?" Blaise whispered in my ear as I narrowed my eyes at the sight of her laughing at something he said.

"Yeah," I walked faster trying to catch up with the pair. "Hey Hermione!" I called and smiled as she turned to beam at me.

"Hey Draco." She waved and stopped walking, letting me catch up with them.

"Malfoy." Ernie nodded but I completely ignored him keeping my eyes on the beauty in front of me, not being able to take my eyes of her. _Huh that's weird. _

"Should we head to class?" Blaise asked from behind coming towards us breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure." Mione smiled before turning towards the sandy blonde. "Thank you for walking me Ernie but I wouldn't want you to be late." She waved before walking along with Blaise leaving me alone with the Hufflepuff.

"What's up with you Malfoy, finally a girl that can turn you down? Or is it that you're just jealous that a girl like that can pay attention to someone like me?" He gave me a coy smile before walking around me.

"Stay away from her." The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"And why is that?" He asked turning back to me.

I didn't have an answer.

"Oh don't tell me you like the girl Malfoy?" He laughed and I glared ready to snap if he went down the wrong road with this. "To bad Potter already asked her out on Friday." I was frozen, Hermione had said yes to going out with Harry? Did Blaise know about this?

"Oi Malfoy! Classrooms over here." The Weasley twins came from behind me.

"Which means get moving." I nodded my head, sending one last glare towards the retreating head before walking into the classroom, dropping my bag at the table next to Hermione.

"So," Fred started clapping his hand together. "As we have been learning about Boggarts and we know that you all hate getting homework just as much as we did, we decided to let you finish your assignments in class." He beamed.

"Just because we have no idea what else to teach you that won't get us fired or any of you seriously harmed." George added grinning like an idiot.

"So we want you to write a ten inch parchment on everything you know about Boggarts." Fred finished as we all groaned but took out our text books and parchment. "You can begin and feel free to talk to one another-"

"Cause Fred and I will be coming to talk to some of you as well." He winked Hermione's way and I felt a stab of anger shoot through me.

From the corner of my eye I watched as Hermione began to dip her quill into her ink before beginning to write furiously on the parchment. "So I heard you have a date with Potter?" I couldn't stop myself from asking and spitting the name either.

"Yeah." She didn't look at me.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say as I began working as well.

"But it's more like a friendly date." I nodded my head as a little relief spread through me.

"Ah right." Again I didn't know how to answer. "Hey Hermione?" I asked as she turned to look at me. "Do you by any chance have a spear quill?" I wondered feeling like an idiot for forgetting it.

"Yeah." She leant down to pick up one from her bag, and as she passed it to me our fingers almost brushed causing a small tingle to travel down my fingertips.

"Thank you." I whispered and clenched and unclenched my hand.

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey Mione." The twins called from beside Draco and me as I shook my hand a little to rid myself of the tingles that just occurred.

"Hey Fred, George." I nodded my head, before returning to my writing.

"Wha'cha doing." George drawled and I rolled my eye at them.

"Oh I'm riding a unicorn." I answered with a straight face which caused all three of us to laugh. "Guys you just set me an assignment like ten minutes ago, I'm doing that."

"Oh yeah, well we were wondering if you could do us a big favour?"

"And what might that be?" I asked placing the quill on the table giving them both my full attention.

"Well we heard that you can read and translate Italian." I nodded my head confirming it.

"Well we have just been told we need to teach you all about this old family, but all the information on the parchment we were given is in Italian. So would you mind translating it for us?" George gave me pleading eyes.

"Fine, what family is it anyway?" I wondered.

"The Cava- Caval, oh I can't pronounce it here." He handed me a piece of parchment which held bold letters reading the name 'Cavaliere' on it.

"It means Knight Family." I told them.

"Yeah, never heard of them before-"

"So they must be important."

**A/N: So i am in such a bad mood and i thought what would cheer me up most? so i uploaded xD and huh i thought this was longer than that :/ so i bet your all wondering who the knight family is? well you will have to wait a few more chapters till that it should be in chapter 16 :D **

**still waiting for my five other chapters back, but Leah is home now so i will message her once i get this posted :D**

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted or added to their favourites, you guys are awesome :D**

**oh and before i forget i promised starkid394 that i would mention her story on here seen as though i am the only one that reviewed it. Its called another Dramione story, and here is the link s/8290143/1/Another_Dramione_Story if it works :/ they are short chapters but i think they are pretty good.**

**jess**

**x**


	11. The date

**A/N: hey :) so Leah is back and sent me my chapter so woo! **

**anyway i don't own anything, all things Harry potter belongs to j . k . rowling, everything else is mine :D **

**dedicated to Leah, Ash and Miles xD **

Chapter Eleven - The Date

Hermione's POV

Friday came round pretty quickly and I began to really regret agreeing to this date with Harry. For the past week he had been there at every turn that I began to find it annoying, wherever I went, there he was smiling and reminding me that I had agreed to this date.

I sighed as I began to magically straighten my hair before pulling it into a pony and slipping on my long red muggle converse and as I glanced in the mirror I checked that my dark blue jeans where straight and that my white top didn't have creased and the last hair on my red jacket was removed. Deeming myself ready I sighed once more before walking out of the room and down the stairs to where Harry was waiting.

"Wow you look amazing!" He smiled when I came into view.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but smile back.

"You ready to go?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, but can we get some breakfast?" I thought quickly "I just need to talk to my brother first." I smiled before pulling him out of the portal hole and straight down to the great hall ignoring the stares we received.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny called from her seat at the Slytherin table, waving her hands above her head as Blaise and Draco's eyes zoomed in on Harry's and my hands that were still entwined.

"Hey Ginny." I called back before turning to my 'date' for the day. "Harry, do you mind if I talk to my brother alone for a minute?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes a little, feeling like a total dick.

"Yeah, need to talk to Ron anyway, meet at the doors in twenty?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled before walking quickly towards my brother and sitting next to Draco who was still glaring in Harry's direction. "Hey Draco, you okay?" I asked before taking a piece of toast.

"What?" He turned his attention back to me. "Oh yeah, all ready for tonight?" He asked a smile forming on his face, as Blaise and I would be joining him and his parents at the Manor for the weekend.

"Yep I just have to get through today." And for the third time in half hour I sighed.

"Get through it? As in you don't want to go?" He asked and I noticed a hopeful tone in his voice which I cast aside for now.

"Not really." I admitted "I mean yes I like him but its more in a friendly way, plus I think that he likes Luna and I know for certain that she likes him." I smiled at the thought as both blushed when they were near each other.

"I saw that too." He laughed "So what you going to do?" He wondered.

"Just get through it I guess, try and make it as friendly as possible." I shrugged "If it gets to uncomfortable I guess I can fake an illness or something." I giggled.

"Well good luck with that." He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder which caused me to let out a gasp.

The feeling that shot through me was like nothing I have ever felt before, the electricity and pull I felt towards the blonde was something I was definitely not expecting and it sent my insides on fire.

Snapping my head round I locked my eyes with a pair of beautiful silver that felt like I was seeing them for the first time. They were so deep and pure that I drew me in, and as I looked deeper I saw a hint of green in the corner that held my interest.

"Hey Hermione are you ready to go?" Harry called from behind me which snapped me out of my thoughts.

I snapped before I realised, "Oh yeah coming now." I stood up giving Draco one last look before I left for my 'date' with Harry. "Yes I'm ready"

-o.o-

"So what do you want to do first?" Harry asked while swinging our entwined hands in front of us making me more than uncomfortable.

"I don't mind." I smiled at him. "Whatever you like." I sighed as he beamed.

"Great, Honeydukes, zonko's joke shop and then the three broomsticks?" He asked and I just nodded before being dragged away to the sweet shop.

"So how about we get one of those couple lollies to share?" He winked my way and I had a hard time not cringing at the thought.

"I would but don't want to ruin the lipstick." I lied; I could eat as the non-stick charm would hold off. He didn't need to know that.

But now I could honestly say I would never be able to look at the shop the same way ever again.

"Oh right, well mind if I get some things?" He asked a little nervous which I found to be sweet.

"Harry I am not your mother, I am your friend." Get that point in there. "You can buy anything you want." I smiled and he nodded.

"I'll be right back in a moment then." He left me, stood there in a sea of people. Such a good date, I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Hello Hermione, the pixies are whispering that something is wrong." A dreamy voice sounded from behind and as I turned I saw Luna Lovegood gazing at me.

"Hey Luna, I'm fine." Then I had a thought. "I am actually on a date" I smiled as a smile spread across her face.

"Oh how nice, who with?" She wondered.

"Harry." I smiled as the smile faltered a little.

"Oh he is a lovely guy, you're very lucky."

"He is a nice guy." I turned to see him watching Luna with a smile. "Hey Luna can I talk to you outside?" I wondered holding up a finger in Harry's direction indicating I would be a minute.

"Of course." she beamed and walked out of the shop leaving me to follow "What is it?" She asked sitting on the floor next to the bench.

"Well I have no idea where to start but I see the way you look at Harry." I began.

"Oh I am sorry if it makes you jealous or uncomfortable."

"No, no it doesn't." I smiled placing my hand on her shoulder . "Honestly Luna I do like Harry," She sighed. "But more of a friend, I see the way he looks at you as well and trust me no girl can compete with that." I chuckled as her eyes grew wider than before.

"You think?" She lost her dreamy edge a little.

"I don't think, I know." I smiled down at her before hearing the door chime and seeing Harry exited the shop. "Talk about it more later?" I asked standing as she did the same.

"Would love too." She smiled and pulled me into an embrace which surprised me. "It's nice having a girl who acts like a friend." She smiled.

"We are friends Luna." I smiled at her.

"That's nice." And without another word she skipped away as Harry approached.

"What was that all about?" He asked as he watched the blonde head disappear.

"Oh nothing, shall we go to three broomsticks?" I asked and he nodded his head taking my hand again.

The walk there was a silent one and a little uncomfortable, but as we approached I began to speed up, feeling a pull towards the pub.

"I'll order, butterbeer okay?" He asked and I nodded my head before walking in the direction the weird feeling was getting stronger.

"Still on your date I see." A deep voice came from behind me.

"I am indeed." I sighed but turned and smile up into those grey eyes that seemed to get me caught up in them.

"Well I convinced Blaise, Ginny and the Weasley's to come here, had a feeling you might want a way out of the alone time." I beamed up at him thankful. "They're just at the back over there." He pointed towards a corner "I'm heading to get a drink, want one?" He offered.

"No thank you, Harry is getting me one." His jaw tightened at that but instead of replying he nodded his head before walking towards the bar.

"Hey guys." I called as I got closer, causing them to look up and beam.

"Mione, I thought you were on a date." Blaise winked, Draco obviously told him.

"I am but I can still spend some time with you lot." I laughed as I took an empty seat next to the twins.

"Date?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she agreed to go out with me." Harry came from behind and I supressed a sigh as he took the seat next to me.

"The boy wonder has caught the girl we all wonder about?" Fred asked amazed.

"Life is weird" George nodded.

"Maybe Luna does make sense" Fred added and I caught the faint pink that tinted harrys cheeks. I was definitely right.

"Guys Luna is a nice girl." I defended her. "Plus I think Harry and her would make a cute couple." I giggled a little.

"Really?" He asked surprised and I nodded my head.

"Yeah." I beamed back.

"Hey Hermione, seeing as though our date isn't over, mind sitting over there with me?" He asked pointing to an empty table. And I don't know why but I had a strange feeling that he wanted to talk to me.

"Sure" I stood and walked with him to the quiet table at the back.

**A/N: dammit i thought this was longer then this :/ but for it being this short it was three pages on word in size 12 writing and no spaces :/ **

**anyway thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted or added this to their favourites :D you guys are awesome :D **

**OH! and i forgot to mention, for those who have read my 'starting new' story, many have asked for a sequel and i am thinking about writing one :D wrote the first chapter, just got to think about a plot so that i can write more :D **

**jess**

**x**


	12. mate

**A/N: IT'S SO WARM! just thought i would tell you :P**

**so i don't own anything obviously, BUT i do own this plot :D **

**thank you to Leah, you are an amazing beta :D **

**now on with the story! **

Chapter Twelve - Mate

**Draco's POV **

If they didn't shut up soon I was going to hit them, I thought to myself as I lay in bed Friday morning. For those in sixth year and over, Friday classes were cancelled, which meant everyone was heading down to Hogsmead to enjoy the long weekend ahead. So tell me this, why the hell were they talking this early in the morning?

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted sitting up to have the rest of the dormitory stare at me. "It's Friday; there are no classes so why the hell are you talking this god damn early?" I lifted my feet over the edge of my bed before sliding on a pair of pants and a shirt. "Seeing as though I'm up, I might as well head to breakfast." I grumbled noticing Blaise wasn't in his bed.

As I walked I ignored the chatter around me, everyone was so upbeat about something and I wasn't interested at all to find out what it was. Well that was until I heard a name being said.

"Did you see them? Harry was holding Hermione's hand, recon their dating already?" I turned to see a group of sixth year Gryffindor's chatting excitedly about both Hermione and Harry.

It wasn't unusual to hear people gossiping about both boy wonder and Zabini's sister, but what was surprising was the anger that seeped through me at the words 'dating already' and 'holding hands.' The reasonable side of me was telling me it was nothing that I was worried because she was Blaise's sister, but as I got nearer the hall a voice in the back of my head was telling me it was more than that, that I needed to find the two and rip him away from her. This voice was getting louder with each second that passed.

I had been getting these feelings more and more lately, the need to keep her away from other guys, to be near her and to hold her. It started the day she arrived, the moment I couldn't take my eyes of her. I thought it was the fact that she was new, different and a challenge. But the night we talked made it clear that she was different and that I wanted more from her then a quick rumble under the covers, or in the broom closet or in an abandoned classroom. _Wait stop right there, get your thoughts out of the gutter and back on track Malfoy. _

As I was about to press on with the matter of Hermione and Harry, the pair wondered into the hall holding hands and looking happy. Once again my eyes narrowed in anger and as I looked to the left I saw I wasn't the only one as Blaise's did the same - I have only just noticed I was sat at the Slytherin table next to him and Ginny - we were both glaring directly at their joined hands as they began to talk near the oak doors.

My mind was screaming at me, telling me to get her away from him she was mine and no one else's. Wait what the fuck where the hell did that come from? _It doesn't matter_ The voice in my mind was screaming. G_et him away from what is ours. _And as I was about to oblige I saw Hermione walking over to us - alone - and smiling as she sat next to me, making the anger I was feeling a moment ago die down.

. "Hey Draco, you okay?" She asked as she took a piece of toast.

"What?" I was caught off guard for a moment, but turned my full attention to her noticing that part of me warmed up at the gesture "Oh yeah, all ready for tonight?" I asked a smile forming on my face, tonight we left for the Manor for the weekend, to say I was excited was an understatement, I was more than that I was eager.

"Yep I just have to get through today." She sighed, and it wasn't a sigh I was expecting, it was more like she was dreading the idea.

"Get through it? As in you don't want to go?" I asked and I cursed myself at the hopeful note that wasn't well hidden.

"Not really." She admitted and I waited for her to continue. "I mean yes I like him but its more in a friendly way, plus I think that he likes Luna and I know for certain that she likes him." She smiled and my heart stuttered a little, right this was getting out of hand, I needed to know.

"I saw that too." I laughed "So what you going to do?" I wondered.

"Just get through it I guess, try and make it as friendly as possible." She shrugged If it gets to uncomfortable I guess I can fake an illness or something." she giggled the most delicious sound and I made the decision to find out if all these feelings meant something.

"Well good luck with that." I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder which caused her to let out a gasp which I mimicked.

The feeling that shot through me something so intense and pure that I began to lose my breath. My heart rate picked up and the voice was more dominant, chanting _mine_ and _mate_ over and over again as I watched the small blush rush to her cheeks. She was mine and the fire within me was telling me that everything I had felt was going to be like nothing compared to what I was going to feel later.

I carried on gazing at her until she snapped her head round and locked her chocolate eyes with mine holding them telling me she was feeling the same feeling as I. We carried on gazing at each other forgetting anyone in the room and I watched as her eyes widened a little which meant that my veela was becoming known as I knew the green tint in my eyes had become deeper.

"Hey Hermione are you ready to go?" Scar head called from behind us, causing us both to jump.

She sounded just as breathless as I felt as she answered him, "Oh yeah coming now." She stood up a little wobbly, before giving me one last parting glance as she walked away with him. "Yes I'm ready." I heard as I carried on watching as they both left the hall hand in hand. I ignored – for now – the nagging voice that was scratching inside me to go rip her away from him.

"Draco, what in Merlin's name are you staring at?" Once again I jumped as Blaise's hand waved in front of my face.

"Nothing, just wondering what Hermione see's in Potter." I shrugged reluctantly returning my eyes to him.

"Know what you mean, but Hermione knows what she's doing." He shrugged this time as Ginny just shook her head.

"What are we doing today then?" Blaise asked changing the subject as I carried on battling with the veela in me.

"Well I'm heading to Hogsmead later with Ron, Fred and George. You two can tag along if you like?" Ginny asked a smile on her face.

"Us Slytherin's have more style than that" I snorted until I had an idea, maybe we could head down with the four of them, it would be a sure way to distract Harry and get Hermione away from him long enough to talk to her. "But I guess you need some class in the group so why not, Blaise?" I turned to him in time to see him roll his eyes at the comment.

"Got no other choice do I?" Both Weasley and I shook our heads. "Fine I'm in." He smirked as Ginny waved over to the Gryffindor table and three ginger heads made their way towards us.

"Ginny I know your friends with Hermione, but slumming it much?" Ron smirked as he sat opposite me and I stiffened.

"Now Ron, claws away. Don't take your pissy mood out on the Slyther-wimps." Fred laughed as George nudged his brother.

"Yeah these two are alright." They shrugged and Ginny giggled.

"Whatever, obviously you guys have forgotten about the war." he muttered under his breath before digging into what I guessed was his third breakfast.

As he continued to eat I watched as faces fell, no one had forgotten about the war. No one forgot those who died, those who suffered and I wanted to punch his lights out for even suggesting it.

"Ron that was un-called for!" Ginny screeched.

"Whatever." He stood and walked away and the other three weasley shook their heads, disappointed at their brother's behaviour.

"Sorry about him." Ginny apologized. "He is still shaken up from it all." She sighed. "You lot ready to leave?" Instead of answering out loud we all nodded our heads, still feeling the tension between us all.

-o.o-

It was an hour later that I finally caught sight of Hermione and Harry, she looked a little uncomfortable with him, and the veela in me wanted nothing more than go and do everything I could to take that feeling away from her.

"Malfoy, we're heading to the three broomsticks, you coming?" Blaise shouted and I nodded my head, noticing they were heading that way anyway.

"Yeah." I called back walking a little behind them as I kept an eye on the pair that were walking the same way as us.

I was finding it hard to keep still once we had found a table, every time the door chimed my head would snap up to check who it was that had come through, but for about five minutes I was disappointed until I saw a mop of black hair and beautiful brown that I could recognise anywhere walk through.

"I'm going to get a drink." I called quickly as I stood up without another word and walked up behind the lone brunette.

"Still on your date I see." I took a deep breath smirking as she jumped a little.

"I am indeed." She sighed but turned and smiled up at me, which once again made me catch my breath as the electricity pulsed through the air between us.

"Well I convinced Blaise, Ginny and the Weasley's to come here, had a feeling you might want a way out of the alone time." I lied but didn't feel guilty as she beamed obviously grateful for the way out. "They're just at the back over there." I pointed towards them. "I'm heading to get a drink, want one?" I offered.

"No thank you, Harry is getting me one." My jaw tightened at that, the voice was back and screaming that it should have been me providing for her not wonder boy, so instead of answering I walked over to the bar ordered a butterbear and walked back.

**A/N: so i think this one is longer then the last, it should be :D **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed and alerted, you guys are AWESOME! and if miles doesn't shut up i am going to slap him (hope he saw that) :P Has anyone seen big bang theory? Well miles likes to tell me how i look like Bernadette and sound like her when i wear my glasses, the bitch xD **

**urgh i really am trying to make my veela story different from others and i hope i am doing it right. i don't want him to claim her straight away. He has to fight for what he wants. **

**haha i would like to dedicate this to all ,my reviewers and to the guys i have met this week :D **

**jess**

**x **


	13. no matter what

**A/N: so i promised chocoyum4 that i would post this today before she goes back to school tomorrow :) so here it is, and it shall be dedicated to you :)**

**i do not own anything and again thank you to my amazing beta Leah :)**

Chapter Thirteen – No Matter What

**Hermione's POV**

As we walked I felt eyes following us, but we kept quiet until we were both settled in our seats.

"So…" Harry started and I waited for him to continue. "I don't know how to say this because this is something I have never done before. But-" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Right just going to come out and say it, I like you but I don't like like you if that makes sense?" He asked and my eyes widened, let's have a little fun with this.

"I don't understand." I shook my head.

"I like you but I like you more as a friend." he confessed and I felt a smirk threaten to spread across my face. But being a Zabini, I knew how to act.

"What do you mean you like me more as a friend? You asked me out on a date, why ask if you don't like me?" I giggled as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Well I, erm I thought it was what you wanted, Ron told me to give it a shot but well I like someone else." He made it sound like a question. "I'm sorry if I confused you or if you have feelings for me, but I like Luna." He looked down at the table, but not before I saw the guilty look he sent me.

"Harry." I called but he didn't look up. "Harry, I feel the same way." I admitted.

"What?"

"I know you like Luna which is why I was confused when you asked me. I like you too but you are more of a close friend than anything and I don't want to do anything to jeopardise that." I placed my hand on top of his. "I have been trying to drop hints all day." I added and relief flooded his eyes.

"Thank god you don't want anything more." He sighed and I tilted my head a little offended by the comment. "No, no not like that, I mean anyone would be happy to be with you, I'm just glad it's not me." My head went further to the side. "Bloody hell I am messing this up aren't I?" I nodded. "What I mean is I like you more as a friend, like you know we have known each other for what? Two weeks and I already feel closer to you then I do most Gryffindor's."

"I know, there are not a lot of people I can call a true friend, but you are one of them Harry." I beamed at him and glanced over to the other table where Draco was watching me closely. "You, Ginny and Draco seem to be the only non-related people I can talk to." I smiled at the blonde and watched as he returned it without hesitation.

"I know what you mean, it's why I like Luna so much but she won't give me the time of day." He sighed.

"Well I may have something to confess." I looked at the table sheepishly and as the silence dragged I realised that he was waiting for me to speak. "Before when you were in honeydukes, I spoke to Luna." his eyes widened at the news but I was quick to defuse the tension. "I'm sorry I just wanted to find out if she liked you like that."

"And does she like me like that?" He asked and I noticed the hopeful note in his voice.

"She does." I smiled as his grew as well. "Now do you mind if I head back to the castle? I still need to pack for tonight." I smiled once again as he nodded his head.

"I'll walk you?" he offered standing also.

"Don't worry about it, I'm a big girl you know." I sent a wink his way before standing and making my way out of the pub alone.

As I walked I thought about that touch once again. About how his hands seemed to melt into my skin, how the air became so thick and I found it hard to gasp for air, how his eyes danced with hidden emotion and something that was really confusing me was the green behind the silver. I had noticed it before but as soon as he placed his hand on my shoulder, it became more dominant and pronounced.

"Hey Hermione!" I heard someone call from behind me, and I didn't have to turn to know who it was, because as soon as he was near the air sizzled with electricity.

"Hey Draco, aren't you meant to be with Blaise and Ginny at the pub?" I asked turning to see that green spark back and pronounce once again as he moved a little closer.

"Yeah but I saw you leave without Potter so I thought I would come and see if you were okay. He didn't hurt you did he?" Although his voice sounded calm I heard the passion and anger behind the last question.

"No not at all, we just came to an agreement." I shrugged as we both continued walking.

"An agreement?" He asked keeping pace with me.

"Yeah, apparently I was worried for no reason, he doesn't like me like that and he actually likes Luna like I suspected."

"Really, so your date was more like a mates date thing?" He asked sounded a little confused.

"I guess you could say that." I chuckled "I'm glad we both feel that way though, it never felt right with him." I admitted and from the corner of my eye I saw a smile plaster its self of Draco's face.

"Well I guess that's a good then." I raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't want it to come between your weird friendship did you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No I guess not." And as I said this I looked up to realise we were now back at the castle. Huh that was quick.

"Well I best head off, got packing to do." I smiled before remembering something.

"What clothes am I meant to bring anyway?" I was curious as Draco didn't know I knew that we were heading down there for his eighteenth birthday.

"Wear whatever but you should know my mother by now, bring something for a formal occasion just in case." He smiled and I nodded my head in thanks.

"Right, well I will see you in a few hours Malfoy." I smirked at him before walking the opposite way.

"Oh Hermione!" I heard him call as I turned to look at him. "Mum hasn't seen you in what seven years?" I nodded my head. "She has changed since the war ended, and I know you didn't get along with her much. But give her a chance now?"

"Alright Draco, I will forgive and forget and be civil." I smiled as he beamed. "Now I really should go pack." I laughed as he nodded and waved.

"See you soon Hermione." He turned and walked away leaving me to walk in the opposite direction.

It was true when Draco said that I didn't get along with his mother. To me she was always the stuck up cow that believe she was better then everyone, that Blaise and I were never good enough to be friends with her son - not that I was - all because we didn't believe in the whole purebloods-were-better-than-half bloods. She used to criticize me of all my faults.

_'Oh Hermione your hair is far to bushy.', 'Oh Miss Zabini you will never find a man with such an attitude.', 'Hermione you should stop eating all those chocolate frogs I know your father buys you, before you lose that pretty little body of yours.'_

Urgh, how I hated that woman sometimes. Lucius, Draco's father was a different matter, those who saw him, saw him as a cruel man that would do anything for the Dark Lord. Truth-be-told he was nothing but my 'Uncle Luc' as I use to call him. He and I use to be quite close; he would make me laugh at silly things and would do anything for his family, and including serve the dark lord to keep them alive.

It came out after the war about the blackmail Lucius Malfoy was put through by the Dark Lord, Voldermort had threated both his and our family, he knew he could not get to our father so he went for the next family which happened to be the Malfoy's.

"Hermione, Blaise was wondering if it's okay if he comes up." Ginny called from the doorway making me jump.

"Shit Gin, don't sneak up on my like that." I narrowed my eyes but laughed at her expression. "Yeah he can come up." I sighed as the door swung open to reveal my two minute older brother.

"What's up bro?" I asked as I pulled out my smaller trunk and began to pack a few things forgetting the time.

"Just coming to see my little sister." He smirked and I knew he was up to know good.

"What is it B?" I asked huffing and began to pull out clothes I thought were 'acceptable' for the weekend ahead.

"Well," He drawled as he threw himself on my bed. "I was going to ask how your date with Harry went and if I needed to have the big brother talk with him." We both chuckled at that. "But then Draco told me that you both agreed to be friends?" He made it sound like a question so I nodded my head while picking out my shoes.

"Right, well good because I may cope with them for you and Ginny but doesn't mean I am all that fond of the guy." He smiled again.

"I know that Blaise, and it does mean a lot to me that you're giving him and the Weasley's a try. Don't know why but I feel closer to them then I have anyone else." He cleared his throat at this. "Except you of course." I shook my head as he hopped up and walked towards me.

"Love you fifi." He laughed as I swatted him away to close my trunk.

"Urgh get over that will you B! I was five and I couldn't' pronounce that… that word properly." I glared as he laughed harder.

"Still find it uncomfortable to say the word vagina?" He smirked while I cringed.

"Yes, now are you ready to leave?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yep." He popped the p while pulling his shrunken trunk out of his pocket. "We're meeting mum and dad at home before we apparate to the Malfoy's." He announce and I nodded my head.

"Right then let's go." I sighed as I shrunk my own trunk and walked out of my dormitory and to the fireplace where the floo network had been open up for the night.

-o.o-

"Blaise, Hermione!" My mother shouted as soon as we stepped out of the fire.

"Mum!" I shouted back honestly missing the woman that gave me life.

"Your father will be here in a second." She whispered into my hair before pulling back so she could embrace Blaise.

Oh, was all that went through my mind when she said those words, I had forgotten all about the letter and that father was going to be here.

"Darling when are the-oh" The man himself came storming through the room, stopping short when seeing both Blaise and myself. "Never mind I see they're here." He smiled at us both.

"You both should go change before we leave." We both nodded and without another word we raced up the stairs to change into something that would show 'our class' as father put it.

I dressed as quickly as I could then, putting on a red dress that reached my knees and a pair of black heals, waving my wand to curl my hair and add a little makeup, I deemed myself worthy in a matter of minutes as I made my way back down the stairs, but stopped when I saw my father waiting for me.

"Father." I gave him a small nervous smile as I got nearer.

"Hermione." He beamed at me "I swear you look more like your mother everyday." I blushed a little knowing my mother was truly beautiful. "But I wanted to talk to you before we leave." I nodded my head not trusting my voice. "I understand from your mother that you are a little put out and worried about me at the moment and my reaction to you being in Gryffindor." I nodded my head again although it was not a question. "Hermione." He sighed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "How can you think that? I love you and Blaise no matter what house you're in or what you choose to do. You are my only daughter and I only want you to be happy." I sniffed back a few tears that threatened to spill." Now come on, I don't want Lucius to make fun of our lateness." He smirked and we both walked back into the room where Blaise and mother were waiting.

"Are you ready to leave now?" She asked and I nodded my head before taking their hands and apparating to Malfoy Manor.

**A/N: so i don't really have anything to say except thank you for all the reviews and alerts oh and for people who added this to their favourites , you guys are awesome. And i am sorry if i can't or didn't send a message saying thank you, but i have been really busy. **

**jess**

**x**


	14. the Malfoy family

**A/N: thank you to my beta Leah :) you are amazing :D**

**i do not own Harry potter although i really do wish i could own Draco and Blaise xD **

Chapter Fourteen - The Malfoy Family

**Hermione's POV**

I hated apparition, it always left me dizzy and nauseous. But as I steadied myself on my feet I looked around and almost gasped at the sight.

It was beautiful and so green, behind the Iron Gate - that twisted and turned into different but amazing patterns - was the most extraordinary plants and flowers that I had ever seen. From red to yellow and purple to white it was something that took my breath away.

"Come on Mione we need to move before the gates close." My mother called and as I turned to look at the gate ones more time I was shocked to see that they had indeed opened. Walking quickly I crossed the line of the gates just in time as they swung shut without a moment's hesitation.

"I see Lucius kept the peacock." My father spoke up pointing out the most stunning animal I have ever seen, with white feathers with just a hint of colour on them. Something so stunning it drew me in.

"These gardens are amazing." I finally let the gasp out.

"Yes, Narcissa spent hours on end in these gardens perfecting it." Mother commented shaking her head. "Don't see why she didn't have the house elves do it in all honesty"

This was always an on-going argument that me and my mother had, every time she brought up house elves and using them to make things better I would argue about how wrong it was. She never listens though which didn't surprise me.

I was about to open my mouth to tell her where to stick house elf help when the great oak doors on the tall white building swung open.

"Mister and Mrs Zabini welcome, Mistress and master are expecting you in the drawing room." The small elf bowed as we stepped over the thresh hold.

Once again I had to hold in the gasp at the sight. It was nothing like I remembered, the last time I was here I was ten and it was always so dark and closed off that I was scared to go anywhere alone, every corner I would turn I would hold my breath as I always had a feeling something was about to jump out of the shadows that the black pain created.

But it was different now, instead of the black it was, it was now a striking creamy white colour with floating candles that use to be there but with the addition of lamps that threw different colours against the wall. It really was enchanting.

"Just through there, Mandy will fetch some tea." The elf bowed once more before leaving us in front of doors that looked similar like the ones outside.

"Ah typical Lucius, always judges a person on their entrance." My father chuckled before throwing the doors open and strutting into the room like he owned the place, leaving us to follow.

"Ah Blake." A tall man I recognised stood opening his arms wide as he approached my dad. Lucius was just how I remembered him, striking with long blonde hair that every Malfoy held, his features didn't hold the coldness that it did in public, no instead he wore a warm expression that shown that he really had missed his old friend. "Long time no see, and ah Samantha you look as incredible as ever." He stepped forward taking mothers hand and placing a kiss in the centre.

"It is lovely to see you so well Lucius." Mother answered.

"And of course Blaise, you haven't changed at all. But who is this striking young woman?" He stepped closer to me, a smile forming on his face as he bent his head towards my hand.

"Oh come on you haven't forgotten me already have you uncle Luc?" I used the old nickname I used to give him as he realised who I was.

"Hermione, little Mione is that honestly you?" I nodded my head and giggled.

"Merlin." he breathed and released my hand as the woman I was dreading to see again stepped forward.

Narcissa Malfoy had not changed in the slightest; although her features were warmer she still held the cold authority that she always had. Her hair was as glossy as Lucius's and her lips were full and pink. She truly was beautiful.

"Miss Hermione, Merlin you are beautiful." She beamed at me while taking a step forward. "You have grown into a fine young woman, but I must say I am a little disappointed." _Bring it on_, I wasn't going to take it like I use to. "I do miss your bushy hair and that cute blush you use to get when Draco walked in the room." She giggled and I blushed remembering the huge crush I had on Draco before he said what he did in Diagon Alley. "Ah so that is not missing then." She laughed louder as did the rest of the room.

"Yeah well I was young then, I think I have learnt." I answered back standing straighter then I was before.

"Come on Mione, mother is joking." Draco approached me. "Plus, it's hard not to find me irresistible." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"You really are big headed Malfoy" I chuckled.

"Ah Draco." My father stepped forward extending his hand. "It's good to see you again." Father always had a weak spot for Draco like Lucius did me.

"It's good to see you too sir." Draco bowed his head out of respect as he took my father's hand.

"Now Draco I am sure we have known each other long enough for you to call me Blake." My dad laughed as I shook my head.

"Okay Blake."

It was quiet after everyone had said their hellos and as we all sat around the table waiting for tea to be served I was prepared to sit alone but was shocked when Draco took the seat next to me instead of Blaise.

"What?" He asked with a smirk and I realised I had been watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, you just never fail to shock me." I admitted sitting and scooting my chair over to him a little as I felt heat radiate from him in the cold room.

"Well I do try." He chuckled moving his seat also a little closer to mine.

"So Hermione, we heard you transferred to Hogwarts, why is that?" Narcissa asked and I cringed and watched as the rest of the Zabini's did the same.

"Erm a little trouble started" I admitted a little of the truth, not wanting to go into further details.

"Oh, what might that have been?" She pressed and I sighed about to answer when Draco did so for me.

"Honestly mother can you not see that she doesn't want to talk about it?" He shot at her and her eyes widened.

**Draco's POV **

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, I kept chanting in my head as I saw my mother's eyes fix on mine as they widened. I shouldn't have said anything, I had told myself before while I was packing that I wasn't going to tell them until she knew herself. So why the fuck did I just protect her and ruin everything?

Oh yeah, that's right because she is my bloody mate and I would do anything to protect her

"He is right Narcissa, give the girl a little space." Lucius gave her a pointed look and she shut her mouth while I rolled my eyes. Lucius had a weakness for my Hermione and I think it just grew.

"Sorry Mione dear, I am just a noisy old woman." She chuckled and Hermione smiled obviously forgiving her.

"Don't worry about it Narcissa, I am just still getting over it." She admitted and I tilted my head once more at her wondering what was so bad that she couldn't tell anyone. And I had noticed in the past few weeks that if someone asked her that very same question she would flinch and hold her arm telling them the same reason she just did my mother.

"Mandy had masters and mistresses tea." Mandy appeared once more at the door holding a tray full of cups and plates which held various foods.

"Thank you Mandy." My mother smiled but didn't offer the struggling elf any help as she slowly walked in the room.

This was one of the things I hated about being a pureblood, the way we treated elves was just shameful. I remember our old elf Dobby, I had loved that elf, He was my only childhood friend before Blaise. When Potter had set him free in second year I was heartbroken and would do anything I could to see the elf that would play and spend time with me whenever I asked.

"Here Mandy let me help you." I jumped a little when Hermione stood from her seat and walked over to help the small creature with her work. I was beyond shocked at the action; I had wanted to help the elf so many times but never thought that it was proper behaviour. But here Hermione was carrying some of the elf's load as I sat there opened mouthed.

"Thank you mistress." Mandy bowed looking a little put out with having been helped. I mean don't get me wrong, we treated our elves right but never have we once offered the poor things help.

"Your very welcome Mandy." She beamed down before taking her seat once more next to me.

Silence fell over the room once more as no one knew what to say as we all began to drink the tea that Mandy had made.

"So Lucius..." I heard Blake start but I ignored him and turned to Hermione leaning close to whisper to her.

"So you believe in elf rights?" I asked as she jumped a little and I smirked.

"Yes." She said in a determined voice holding no room for arguments.

"Good, I thought I was the only one who hated treating elves like they were scum." I admitted and her eyes grew.

"You believe in it as well?" She asked and I nodded. "Good to know." She smiled before I felt a hard kick under the table.

"Oi Draco, show me where the bathroom is?" Blaise asked and I nodded my head sighing and standing.

"I'll be right back." I excused myself before following the fuming boy out of the room.

We walked in silence for a moment but I knew the direction he was taking me. To my room and because I was a Malfoy and Draco I couldn't help but comment as soon as we reached my double doors - yeah our house consisted of them.

"You know Blaise I knew you liked me like that but I'm sorry I just don't swing that way." I smirked as he closed the door behind me before turning to me.

"What's going on?" He demanded getting straight to the point.

"I don't know what you mean." I played dumb folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't try and bull shit me Draco you know exactly what I mean!" He shouted coming a little closer.

"No I honestly don't this time." I had never seen Blaise so mad before and I had no idea what I had done this time.

"What is going on with you and Hermione?" He asked calming a little seeing I honestly didn't know what the fuck he was talking about.

**A/N: i am so tired, i got home last night at like half 4 in the morning all because my best friend needed me, aren't i a good friend :P**

**anyway thank you for all the reviews and hehe you will be finding out who the knight family is soon :D **

**jess**

**x**


	15. fucking hell

**A/N: so here it is chapter fifteen! haha **

**i do not own anything except the plot, everything else belongs to K. K rowling :)**

**thank you to my beta Leah, you are awesome and i hope you enjoy your holiday :D **

Chapter Fifteen - Fucking hell

**Blaise's POV**

"Nothing is going on between us." He almost shouted as a guilty look came into his eyes.

"Don't give me that Malfoy, I see the way you act with her you treat her differently. Wherever she walks past you or near you, your eyes follow her or if she is in the room you light up! It's weird, it's like she is the only girl you see and the only girl you want to be with Draco, I have never seen you this way before and now your acting this way with my sister. What's going on?" I asked again.

"Nothing is going on." I was about to cut him off but he held up his hands to stop me "Nothing is going on." He repeated. "Though I won't lie and say I don't want it to, but whoa just listen first before you punch me!" He begged and I realised I was fisting my hands.

"Draco-" I started but yet again he cut me off.

"Listen please?" he asked and sat on his bed looking paler then I have seen him in a while.

"Is it so bad?" I asked sitting next to him and he nodded his head.

"It's something I can't control." He admitted and I waited for him to elaborate. "Will you please listen to everything I say before you judge?" He asked and sounded worried which had me panicking, Malfoy never got worried.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"Remember that night I stayed at the Manor?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Well my mum and dad told me something that well changed the way I will act from now on"

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"I mean, that I am no longer going to be able to sleep with any girl I want, from now on I am a one woman guy." He sighed and my eyes widened in disbelief. He had to be kidding surely.

"Oh." I laughed. "I get it, this is some sort of joke isn't it?" He shook his head a frown settled in place. "Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you said 'no matter whatever women threw at me I was never going to settle down'?"

"Well that was true until my parents told me I was part veela"

"Part what?" I gasped not knowing if I heard him right.

"Part veela, it means-"

"I know what it means, I'm just making sure I heard you right." I ran my hand through my hair. "And what does this have to do with my sister?" I wondered.

"Right here is where you really need to listen." He sighed once more. "Do you know anything about veela's and mates?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not a clue" I admitted.

"Well they are an equivalent of a soul mate, they are veela's other half. They, I mean, I will find my other half, my one true love just by touching them."

"And I still don't get why Hermione-"

"Think about what you said before Blaise, I'm sure you will work it out." He stood and walked out the room. "Now I think we should get back, they are probably wondering what we're doing."

**Draco's POV **

I can't believe I had just told Blaise what I was. I knew that he would understand but it was still hard for me to talk about it.

He needed to know though, if Hermione and I were going to be together - and hopefully we would - then he needed to know. He needed to know that I was being honest and that he was right when he said I looked at her like she was the only person in the room.

"Draco, you and Blaise have been gone a long time." My mother stated as soon as I walked in the room.

"Yeah, he needed to talk." I smiled as I scanned the room to lock my eyes with the stunning brown that made my heart quicken - you really are whipped already Malfoy - my mind mocked but I shook the thoughts away, honestly not caring.

"Well we were just discussing how Hermione likes Hogwarts" Father beamed my way.

"Oh." I took a seat, trying to be subtle as I moved closer to her.

"Yes, apparently she has become close to Potter and the Weasley's." A frown lit his face.

"But also says that you have been very welcoming." Mother piped up and I smiled before turning to the blushing girl beside me.

"Really?" I smiled down at her.

"Yes, I was telling Harry how you and he are the only none related people I can get along with." She smiled back and I felt my stomach do a back flip.

"Well I'm glad." I winked as the door swung open and Blaise came walking in once again, taking a seat opposite me again and watching how I interacted with Hermione closely.

"So Draco, what do you have planned for your birthday tomorrow?" Hermione asked and my eyes widened. How did she know that tomorrow happened to be my birthday? She must have saw the shock on my face as she giggled and added "Your mother told me, and plus I have been to every Malfoy birthday party since I was three, I think you may not have seen me but I was there."

"Erm I don't know, not really made plans this year." I admitted.

"Nonsense Draco of course we are doing something, as soon as Blake and Samantha return we will plan." My eyebrows lowered in confusion as I looked around the table, only now noticing that both Zabini parents were missing. Huh looks like Hermione is the only one to hold my attention.

"Oh when did they leave?" I wondered changing the subject.

"Not long after you and Blaise went to talk." Mother smirked. "Did you honestly not notice?" She gave me a pointed look.

"I was a little occupied." I smirked back at her as her eyes widened once more. Yep she definitely knew now.

"Wait a bloody moment!" Blaise bellowed and all eyes snapped to him. "Oh sorry, I just understand what Drake meant when we spoke before." A small blush lit his cheeks and I rolled my eyes. God that boy was slow.

"Glad you're on track now Zabini." I mocked and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah well I think we're going to need another chat later Malfoy." I sighed but nodded.

**Hermione's POV **

I was confused, they were all having secret discussions and I had no idea what they were going on about. But if I was completely honest I wasn't bothered, I was concentrating more on the guy next to me.

There was something about Draco that I was just now learning since that weird touch we shared yesterday. He was different from what I had heard, everywhere I went round the school they would ask why I was friends with him or if I was another one of his 'whore's'.

Take last Monday for example:

_**"Hey Hermione." I turned to the sound of the voice and saw Harry and Ron waving their hands to catch my attention, so I slowed down and waited for them to get closer.**_

_**"Hey guys." I smiled when they were near.**_

_**"What you doing now?" Harry wondered as we carried on walking.**_

_**"Just going to go meet Blaise and Draco." I beamed once again, until I heard a snort coming from the ginger at my side. "What is it Ron?" I asked a little annoyed by the noise.**_

_**"Nothing" I tilted my head to the side not believing a thing he said. "Well I was just wondering why you would associate yourself with the likes of two death eaters." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, but it was to me.**_

_**"Excuse me, what did you say?" I sounded calm even when something I had been trying hard to control was itching to break free.**_

_**"I said, why do you associate with two death eaters? Zabini and Malfoy are just up to something I know it." That was it, I forgot to keep the red tint from my eye, the red I knew was coming. But neither noticed as they carried on down the hall and I took a few deep breathes before I confronted him.**_

_**"How fucking dare you." I whispered but loud enough for them to hear it.**_

_**"What?" they both turned round to face me.**_

"_**I said how fucking dare you." I snapped pulling my wand out a little. "How dare you call Blaise and Draco death eaters! You have no idea what mine and Draco's family went through in the war!" I shouted and as he was about to speak I shushed him, not finished. "What the fuck gives you the right! Draco was a spy, you hear that, he spied and put his life on the line to give information to people. And as for Blaise, he was never part of the war, he went into hiding staying out of everything that was thrown his way. And if he is a death eater, then I must be a death eater as well!"**__ Deep breath Mione. __**I told myself, before closing my eyes and walking away already feeling the changes.**_

That was the night I found out why I changed before, this was the night I found out I was a cavaliere_**.**_

_**A/N: so i thought i would post today seen as though i am getting my tattoo tonight (mudblood on my arm xD) and also going out later with the bitch i like to call miley or miles if you want his real name xD**_

_**thank you to everyone that reviewed, you are awesome xD **_

_**dedicated to ash and Gemma xD **_

_**OH! before i forget, next chapter is the one where you find out who the knight family are and what they do hehe xD**_

_**now shall have to go back comb my hair xD **_

_**see you next time :)**_

_**jess**_

_**x**_


	16. The Knight family

**A/N: hehehe hello! nothing to say up here apart from the usual, i don't own anything from the wonderful mind that is J. K. Rowling. But i do own this plot. :) **

**thank you to my amazing beta Leah. You are awesome xD **

**now on with chapter sixteen :D **

Chapter Sixteen - The Knight family

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey Hermione" Someone called from my side causing me to jump.

"Huh yes?" I turned to look the rest of the table only to see them all watching me.

"Where did you go just then?" Draco asked me, placing his hand on my leg.

"Sorry, just remembering something" I smiled before turning to Lucius "Luc when are mother and father going to return?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, they have business to attend to" He smiled my away and I nodded before forcing a yawn out.

"Well I am tired, so if you'll excuse me I think I am going to retire early" I stood and bowed my head a little out of respect.

"That's fine, I'll show you to your room" Lucius offered standing also.

"Thank you, good night everyone" I waved a little.

"Good night Hermione" Draco beamed as the green in his eyes died down a little when I stood and left the table, with Lucius close to side.

We walked in silence for a few minutes both comfortable in the silence, but I felt the thick air and knew he was about to ask me something.

"Now Hermione, do tell your uncle Lucius, why such a sweet and beautiful girl like yourself was expelled?" He asked and bumped my shoulder as I blushed a little.

"Well I wasn't expelled, I just had to get away, after what I did I couldn't stay, I-" I stuttered a little as we stopped in front of a door.

"That bad huh?" He wondered as he pushed them open and moved for me to step inside first.

"Yes, only the family know, well Blaise and father know the reason, only mother and I know the extent"

"Care to share?" We both walked over to the king sized bed that had been mine since I was old enough and stayed here.

"Well, I could do with someone who isn't what I am to talk to" I admitted.

"What you are?" His voice held a note of curiosity.

I took a deep breath before asking the question that was on my mind. "Uncle Luc, do you know anything about the cavaliere family?"

"The name sounds familiar but I don't know-" He began and I thought I would help him out a little.

"Maybe if I tell you the English translation" I offered.

"That could help" He nodded.

"The Knight family" I muttered as his eyes went wide and he stared at me in a whole new light.

"That's impossible" He whispered, never taking his eyes of me.

"I would have thought so to but the night I left was the night I found out" I breathed.

"What do you mean, what happened?" He moved closer after a moment's hesitation.

I sighed and went through that night's events, starting from the moment it occurred.

-o.o-

**"Get out, everyone out! Hurry up" I heard Madame Maxime shout as she came running with lights behind her. "Move!" and we all did without questioning why.**

**"Madame, what is happening?" I asked as I slowed down to talk to her.**

**"Nothing, nothing is happening dear. Just take everyone and get out please" she begged her French straining but I stood my ground.**

**"I know something is happening, please just tell me" I pleaded.**

**She took a deep breath before answering me "Death eaters, there here" she sobbed a little.**

**"What?" I shouted before glancing around. "Emily, where is Emily?" I demanded as she was right by my side a moment ago.**

**"I have no idea" she replied and I looked behind her to see a flash of blue disappear behind the corner.**

**"No" I shouted before taking of behind her, catching her just in time to see her come face to face with a masked death eater. "Emily, run" I called to her but she ignored me as she shot spell after spell to the masked figure.**

**"Hermione go back" she shouted back. And that was all it took for her to lose focus and for a blinding green light to hit her.**

**"Foolish little girl" the mask laughed "Always so weak, but you, you my dear" he stepped closer as I held my self in place out of fear. "You are beautiful, maybe I and a few others could have a little fun with you" he stroked the side of my face as a blood chilling laugh left him.**

**"Not a chance, I would rather die than do those things with you" I spat as anger began to build inside me.**

**"Feisty as well, the lord will be pleased, now your friend would have been nice, but you will be a prize" I cringed.**

**"Go to hell" I sneered as I felt myself set on fire, blood heating as I began to see red. I looked at the man in front of me and as he dropped his mask, his face turned from a smirk to fear as he took in my image.**

**"What are you?" he asked and the next thing I knew everything went dark.**

-o.o-

"When I woke up, there were ashes and bits of flesh everywhere; Madame Maxine was stood over me with fear on her face. She told me she had seen the whole thing and that she knew I wasn't bad, but told me to leave before anything else happened" I buried my head in my hands as I felt his hands on my shoulders. "I don't know what happened, one minute I was fine and the next thing I knew I was angry and everything went blank"

"That tends to happen when you let the feeling control you" he muttered pulling me a little closer. "The dark lord found him that night; I was with him Rodolphus Lestrange was the man that - well you know. The dark lord was furious of course, until he realised what had happened" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" I wondered as I buried my head in his chest now, feeling the tears leak from my eyes.

"Rodolphus Lestrange was in Voldermort's inner circle; he was in charge as you would say to recruit the best and the most powerful. Well when he was killed-" I flinched "- the dark lord examined and well did some tests, the answer never came and he knew that whoever did this was powerful, even more so than him which both scared and thrilled him. I just never realised that my little Mimi was the culprit" he laughed a little.

"This is not funny Lucius; I don't know what to do, or how to control it! Hell I don't even know anything about this and we are supposed to learn about them I mean me in defence against the dark arts" I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you mean you don't know anything about what you are?" he sounded generally shocked. "Hermione you are one of the most powerful and dark wizards that have ever walked the earth" he smiled a little and anger began to fill me again.

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that! I am not dark, I didn't want this!" a red tint clouded my eye sight.

"Calm Hermione, take deep breathes" he stood and approached me slowly as I did as I was told. "Better?" he asked when the red was gone and I nodded my head "Good, now I am not saying you are dark Hermione but you must know that the cavaliere family have the purest dark magic it is not something someone can learn, they originate from it." I nodded my head again.

"Come, we can do some research tonight together if you like?" he offered pulling me into a tighter embrace.

"Thank you" I muttered as a few more tears slipped out of my eyes and onto his silk suit.

"Anything for you" he kissed the top of my head as he took my hand and led me towards the library.

**Draco's POV**

As soon as Hermione left, Blaise followed suit, leaving my mother and I for the chat I knew and was dreading.

"So Hermione has certainly grown into a beautiful young lady so much like her mother wouldn't you say?" at least she had the decency to start of subtle.

"Yes, she truly is remarkable" I smiled as an image of the brown haired beauty flashed in my head.

"And she has certainly won over your father; I have never seen him take to someone so well and fast as he did her. He truly thinks of her as the daughter he never had you know" she laughed while shaking her head.

"When you meet her you can't help but feel that way" I shrugged like it was no big deal, when it truly was but to me it really was, if father approved then that would mean less hassle.

"And?" she probed for more information which caused me to hide my smirk, something I was very good at.

"And what, what else could there be mother?" I masked me emotions.

"Oh don't mess with your poor mother Draco, tell me is she truly your mate?" she smiled.

"She is" I beamed as well realising I was happy that Hermione happened to be made for me.

"Well, she is worthy enough and certainly has the looks, but is also pureblood-" she started but I cut her off there.

"It doesn't matter if she is pureblood or not mother, she is amazing both on the inside and out, she is smart, beautiful and funny. I can talk to her about anything and not feel judged or ashamed, even if I wasn't veela and she wasn't my mate I could see myself falling for her" I sighed.

"Well she must be something then if you can say that, now don't give me that look, I do hear the rumours as well Draco and I do know you like to 'get around' as some said" she giggled and I moaned at that, I didn't want my mother to know about my conquests.

"She is something, she is so different from anyone I have ever met, Blaise knows as well" I added trying to change the subject away from Hermione.

"He knows what dear?" she asked tilting her head to the side, curiosity flooding her voice.

"About me being a veela and that Hermione is my mate"

"Oh and how did he take that? From what I hear Blaise is very protective when it comes to his sister."

"He took it better than I thought, he didn't hit me" I chuckled remembering his fists.

"That is progress, now I best go find your father and head to bed, good night Draco" she kissed my head as she left the room.

"Night mum" I called back to her as my thoughts returned to Mione and what she was doing right now.

**A/N: so i hope i have done this chapter justice xD **

**and woke up this morning and started to talk to my best friend miles and is it weird we had the exact same dream last night? i have no idea xD**

**anyway thank you to everyone that reviewed :D you guys are awesome, the next chapter is the Knight family's history. **

**jess**

**x**


	17. research

**A/N: good afternoon/morning/evening :)**

**sick of doing this now, so this is meant for every chapter that i write now :) i do not own harry potter or any of the people involved, i do however own this plot. Oh! i do not speak another language (except dirty and swear words, but hey! that's me) so i use google translate. **

**thank you to my amazing Beta. i shall be sending you chapter nineteen very soon, once i have finished writing it :) **

**now on with the chapter! **

Chapter seventeen - research

Hermione's POV

"So what is it you know about my family Lucius?" I asked as we walked through the door of the Library.

"Not much, only the dark lord was looking for a Knight for years to join his ranks" he shrugged "I'm glad you stayed away."

"Me too" I muttered avoiding his eye as he always knew when I was lying.

"Right, and which side is this dark magic on?" he wondered when I had taken a seat while he wandered through the stacks of books, searching for the right ones.

"My mother's" I answered straight away. "Why?"

"Because my dear" he came back with stacks of books floating behind him. "There are two sides, men and women all have different powers and different ways to calm themselves." he placed the books on the table before taking one. "Help yourself Mimi" he gestured to the books and once again I did as I said and took the book at the top of the pile.

_The dark side of the cavaliere_

_The cavaliere family are something to be avoided when near. Their anger is known everywhere and can become a threat when angered._

_The last cavaliere to be known was Eric. After an argument with his best friend - finding him and his fiancée in bed together - he snapped and as witnesses said he turned into something that looked like a vampire. Teeth extended pale skin and red eyes Eric ripped his friend in pieces and once finished the heat and venom on the cavaliere breath set, known ex friend a light. _

_Cavaliere are still known to walk the earth, and although they change their names they are still there, waiting and trying to control that urge to snap at any point. One sure sign would be their beauty, it is enhance above the norm and even veela's and nymphs will do nothing to compare. _

_The beauty is there for a reason of course. They use it the same reason that a vampire uses it, to trap and corner their pray, although they will do it for a different reason. A cavaliere would trap them to let their anger out when the urge is too much._

I slammed the book shut before placing my head in my hands.

"Hermione, what is it?" Lucius asked coming to wrap his arms around me.

"I just realised that I can snap at anything and the way I look is just a beckon to bring in pray to let my anger out of" I sighed.

"Hermione" I heard someone call from the door. "What's going on here?" I looked up to see Narcissa stood flicking her eyes between the both of us.

"We are just looking though some books" I waved my wand as she walked closer, making them disappear from sight.

"Oh I see, well Lucius I was wondering if you were ready for bed?"

"Yeah I was-" he was cut off by another voice.

"Hey what's happening in here?" Draco asked as he came walking into the room glancing between all three of us.

"Just reading" I answered standing. "But I best head to bed, Lucius thank you again" I stood on my toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before walking towards the door.

"Hey Hermione wait" Draco called and as I turned round he came walking to me. "Can I walk you back?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Sure, that would be amazing thank you" I smiled his way before we both continued out of the door, but not before I heard the words.

"So is she..?" Lucius asked.

"Yes" Narcissa answered which left me confused.

"What was all that about?" I asked as we walked towards my room.

"Have no idea" he wouldn't look me in the eyes which told me he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Right okay let's pretend I believe that" I laughed and he gave me a guilty look "It's fine you know, if you don't want to talk about it" I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder like he did yesterday, was it yesterday? No it was today, weird.

"Err Hermione" Draco waved his hand in front of my face which caused me to shake my head.

"Sorry lost in thought, I do that often" I admitted blushing as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"It's fine, I do the same thing" he pushed another strand behind my ear and I blushed deeper as the electricity shot through me once again.

I really couldn't get over the feeling that I felt with him, every time he touched me my heart would jump and my blood would heat up. The last and only time I had felt this was when my cavaliere blood would come out.

"You're doing it again" he laughed and I shook my head once more.

"Sorry, just lost in thoughts after everything that's happened tonight" I smiled.

"Want to talk about it?" he offered.

"Erm" I glanced around looking for a distraction, it's not like I didn't trust him - something in my gut was telling me I could trust him more than anyone - I just didn't think he would understand.

"Like you said, you don't have to tell me Hermione, but when you do need someone to talk to just let me know" he smirked.

"Will do" And as I reached my room we stopped. "Well thank you for walking me back Draco, I really do appreciate it" I smiled and lay my hand on the door handle.

"You're welcome" he beamed and I leant up on my toes placing my lips softly on his cheek.

"Good night" I smiled before closing my door fast in his stunned face.

Did I just really do that?

**Lucius's POV **

My beautiful Hermione was a Knight, I couldn't believe it. How could someone so young and innocent be something so evil that the dark lord would pale in comparison.

"Something wrong darling?" Narcissa asked as we walked to our room. "I sense that there is something on your mind" she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Just a lot on my mind, but it's not my story to tell" I wish I could tell her but I could never portray someone who was as good as my daughter.

"Is this what you were researching with Hermione?" she was too observant for her own good.

"Yes" I looked at the floor as we both slipped into our room, turning out the light before magically vanishing our clothes for silk night wear.

"I can see why you wouldn't portray her secret like that. You love her like your own don't you?" Yep, to observant.

"I do, she is the closest thing to a daughter I have" I smiled as I remembered the first time I had met this sweet little girl that had changed into such a beautiful young lady.

**"Your Blaise and our Draco seem to be getting along well" Narcissa smiled from my side, forever faithful as my wife and mate.**

**"They do, it's good to see them bonding, they will be joining Hogwarts together in a few years" Samantha smiled watching the two boys running round.**

**"It's a shame Hermione won't be joining them though, speaking of where is she?" I did love my wife but whenever she had a chance she would try and bring the small girl down, I hadn't spoken to Hermione much, boys were always my preferred but when she was around I couldn't help but smile. She was so full of life that even her smile would light a room.**

**"She's over there watching the boys play" As I followed Blake's finger I saw what he was pointing to, Hermione was sat under a tree watching her brother and my son play. I don't know if they noticed but the poor girl had streaks down her cheeks.**

**"Oh, well shall we go for tea?" So they didn't notice?**

**"I will join you in a second" I kissed my wife on the head, "just need to go check on something" I stood where I was until they all entered the house before walking slowly towards the small girl that was crying under a tree.**

**"This was always my favourite place to sit" I smiled as I sat down stretching my legs in front of me.**

**"Hello Mr Malfoy, it is a beautiful place here" she sniffed and offered me a small smile in return.**

**"It is, so what has you so down?" I looked at her eyes.**

**"I just wish I was a boy" a few more tears escaped the little six year olds eyes.**

**"Why's that?" Her answer surprised me.**

**"Blaise and Draco won't let me play with them, they said that I would just slow them down and wouldn't be able to keep up" she sniffed again.**

**"Well that's not very nice, I'll tell you what, how about you and I go play a game of catch because I don't believe girls are any different from boys" I smiled down at her as she beamed back at me.**

**"You really want to play with me?" I nodded my head as she flung herself in my arms "thank you uncle Luc" she smiled. **

From that day she had taken to calling me uncle Luc, and every time she was here we would spend time together away from her brother and Draco. But now, well now I could sense that was about to stop. She was Draco's mate and was soon to be my real daughter. I smiled at that, I was going to have my own little girl - well sort of little girl - that I adored and knew Draco did too.

I smiled to myself once more as I glanced at my now sleeping wife, I would do anything for my family and after everything I had put them through from the war I knew I owed them so much that I would do anything for them, and if finding a way to help Hermione was my way to redeem myself, then that was something I was willing to do for both my present family and future.

**A/N: not bothered, i love Lucius xD **

**right, some people have been asking when Hermione will find out about Draco being a veela. And all i have to say is patience! i don't wont this to be like all the other draco-veela-die at eighteen-Hermione knows-boom instant love story, so i am TRYING! to take my time with it. But it will be soon. **

**haha i changed my mind baout my tattoo, i now have the deathly hallows tattered on my wrist (although the bloody artist messed it up and the circle doesn't touch the bottom!) **

**now i best go show (after writing chapter nineteen and i can't remember what other chapter for my twilight story xD**

**see you all next time, thank you for the reviews :P**

**jess**

**x**


	18. progress

**A/N: Thank you to my amazing beta Leah :)**

Chapter eighteen - progress

Draco's POV

_She kissed my cheek! _The veela in me cheered as I climbed in bed that night a grin spread across my face as I glanced at the ceiling.

I had read more about my inheritance over the past few weeks since finding out what I was, and what I have read is that there are three stages of the veela.

First was actually finding your mate, this was known to be common, but there are circumstances where a veela doesn't find their mate and take their anger out on those around them, especially those who were in love.

Second was telling them and making sure they accepted the bond. Again most mates agree to this as they would feel the connection and need to be near us.

Lastly I found was the hardest and most complicated stage, the mating and claiming. To get past the accepting stage was difficult but this stage was the worst. It had said in one of the books I had read what would happen before we claimed them and after they had accepted us.

We would become so much protective of them and the need to be near them would be great. We could sense when they were in danger. Every man that came near her would become a threat to us and I would feel the need to insure that my scent was over her to ensure that others knew she was taken. The worst part was that apparently the mate could kill the veela at this point. It is said that once a mate has accepted their veela, then something would light up inside and my other half would become more dominant. But if Hermione rejected me once she had accepted me well the veela in me would be so torn that it would literally eat me from the inside out just to get rid of the pain.

But all that didn't matter right now, no right now all that mattered was she had kissed me! I know it sounded like something a teenage girl would do but I began to get all giddy and start kicking at my sheets, squeezing my eyes shut as I let out some of the feelings I had held in. The kiss was something small but it was progress in my book and I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see what would happen then.

-o.o-

"Draco! Get your lazy arse out of bed right now and come down for breakfast!" I hate Blaise, I moaned as I rolled over to my side pulling the pillow over my head hoping more sleep would take me. "Draco!" he called again five minutes later as I added another pillow to the top of my head, _please don't come in, please don't come in, _My mind chanted. But once again that was just wishful thinking because not ten minutes later I heard my door open and felt someone begin to jump on my bed.

"Draco!" He carried on jumping while lightly kicking me.

"You know" I muttered an idea forming in my head "You shouldn't piss of a veela" I growled and leaped at him knocking him to the floor laughing as I cursed.

"Shit Draco, was there really any need for that?" I rubbed his arm while a smirk formed on his face.

"Yes there was, I was trying to sleep" I grinned while flipping my legs over the side of the bed pulling on a pair of pants that were thrown across the floor.

"Well you won't object if I go tell Hermione about the most embarrassing moments of one Draco Malfoy" he smirked and began to back away to the door.

"You wouldn't" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh I think we both know I would" I grinned as he glanced towards the door before legging it out, making me chase him.

"Hermione, Hermione!" he shouted running down the corridor towards Hermione's room, just a few steps in front of me.

"Blaise, I'm warning you" I called but suddenly came to a halt like a glass wall had been put up in front of me as my mouth fell open at the sight that I had just greeted me.

There she was my mate, stood freshly woken with red blurry eyes, knotty and tussled hair with a few blotches that decorated her skin. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tightly fitting vest top both in Slytherin green and I almost drooled at the sight. If I was being honest with myself, she looked freshly fucked and not so innocent images and clips flashed through my head.

A hard slap brought me out of these inappropriate thoughts as Blaise slapped me across the head. "My sister" he muttered under his breath as Hermione rubbed her eyes, clearing sleep from the corners.

"What are you doing so early?" she moaned covering her mouth as she yarned.

"Well-" Blaise started sending a wink my way.

"We were just coming to tell you breakfast is ready" I finished for him smirking.

"No we wasn't I was just coming to tell you about the time-" I slapped my hand over his mouth while he tried to slap his way free.

"What?" she smiled and I sighed in contentment, the veela in me rejoicing.

"Nothing, you know Blaise" I beamed back as she shook her head.

"Right, well I am just going to get ready" she pointed back to her room.

"I'm sure no one would mind if you wore that" I winked at her as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Well it's not very Gryffindor" she smiled. "I'll see you both down there" she waved and closed the door just as Blaise bit down on my hand.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I demanded, waving my hand up and down trying to rid myself of the stabbing pain that formed.

"That, is my sister!" he shouted before storming away, leaving me smirking in the doorway of my mates room.

I don't know how long I stood there for but when I felt a presence behind me I turned and began to growl a little rumble that built up in the back of my throat.

"Oh hush up Draco, I was coming to see Hermione" Lucius smirked as he took in my protective stance.

Slowly I pulled myself up and nodded my head before walking away to dress for breakfast and the day ahead.

**Hermione's POV**

I was still smiling to myself as I closed the door on Draco and Blaise, but it wasn't closed fast enough as I heard Blaise scold Draco about how I was his sister. Once again I giggled, I was really starting to like Draco, more then I should and I think by the way he acts as well that he likes me also. When I would flirt or attempt to get to know him more the words like player and things like 'does whatever it takes to get what he wants' would come to mind and I would freeze and chant to myself that he was only a friend and after one thing.

"Hermione?" I heard someone call through the door as I pulled on a red vest top over my black skinnies and red flats. "Can I come in?"

"Yes" I called back as I waved my wand around me, adding the finishing touches to my look.

Slowly and cautiously the door swung open revealing a beaming Lucius. "Good morning, sleep well?" he asked and I could help but smile back as he took a seat on a chair at the desk in the corner.

"Very thank you" it was always so formal in houses like this, including ours.

"Good, well I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me today? I was thinking about practicing some control over your err over side" he sounded nervous as he ran his hands through his soft blonde hair.

"How can we do that?" I wondered taking a seat on my bed as I watched as he pulled out a book of his robes before transported it to me.

"Read the first part" I instructed and I did as I was told and flipped past the contense and towards the first page.

_Where many will think that a Knight is pure evil that should be destroyed when encountered, they forget a Knight cannot be destroyed or harmed in any way. And although they are extremely dangerous they can be controlled. _

_Like a werewolf with help and restraint they will be able to control where and when the cavaliere side of them comes out. Eric the last known cavaliere learnt this the hard way. _

_After the dreadful incident where his best friend was brutally killed, Eric would isolate himself and had told me that he would purposely turn to get a grip on what happens and what triggers it. Although he did admit hat this was a task and would exhausted him he said that it was the best thing he had done and wishes he would have done it sooner._

"So I got to trigger the cavaliere in me?" I asked as I placed the book down.

"That's what it says" he nodded his head, the pain reflected in his eyes.

"I don't get it through Lucius, I can hurt those around me if I change and I forget everything I do" I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"Hey" he walked over to me pulling me into his arms. "It will be okay, I'm here to help and I'm sure Draco, Blaise and Narcissa will help also" he soothed me.

"I can't tell them" I whispered.

"Why not, it might be better if they knew what to look out for" he smiled and rubbed circles on my back.

"I don't want them to judge me Luc or look at me differently" I admitted.

"That would never happen Mione, Blaise adores you, I mean you are his sister. Draco would do anything for you" I gave him a weird look "your his best friends sister and can tell that he feels close to you also, as for Narcissa, she may not act like it but that woman counts you as a daughter not as much as I do, but she still loves you Mione" he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'll think about it" I smiled to him which he returned. "But how am I meant to change and not hurt the one that angered me?" something clicked then. "There is no way I am getting angry at you Luc, I could really hurt you or kill you if I don't get a hold on the cavaliere in me"

"Ah this is something else I need to talk to you about" he beamed. "I read further in the book about how when you feel a bond to someone then the cavaliere in you will know not to hurt them and that they mean you no harm" he was grinning now.

"So all I need to do is feel a bond or love for someone and they would avoid my attack" he nodded his head. "I'm still not sure though" I admitted looking towards my shoes that glimmered in the light.

"Well you don't have to choose right away sweetheart" he placed a kiss on top of my head. "Come on, we best get to breakfast before the others wonder where we are" a smirk in place as he stood holding his hand out to me, which I took grateful to the man that wanted to help me.

"Thank you uncle Luc, you really don't have to do everything you've done"

"Your family Mione, I would do anything to keep you safe" I reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek as I took his hand and together we made our way towards the dining area where I knew everyone was waiting for us.

**A/N: i am reallllyyy tired! but have to wait up for miles and Elliot to come online the big gays! they are so lucky i love them xD **

**anyway i have written chapter nineteen out already, i am just waiting for Leah to send it me back. But if she doesn't send it in like 4 days then i will just post my draft and then when i do get it i'll post it. Does that even make sense? Probably not xD**

**haha thank you to everyone that reviewed :) you guys are awesome xD and like i was saying. I am back in college next week (thursday) and i will be finding it hard to write this and my other story 'so it begins' BUT! i will find time :D Promise xD **

**now i shall write some more then do a bit of reading xD **

**jess**

**x**


	19. birthday surprises

**A/N: so this is the unedited chapter, Leah hasn't sent me this back and i have waited long enough. So i am sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, but as soon as i get it back i will post that one instead of this one. If that made any sense. **

Chapter nineteen - Birthday surprises

**Draco's POV**

I was still so caught up in my thoughts about how Hermione had looked this morning that I didn't notice I was nearly half hour late for breakfast, - for obvious reasons - or the stacks of gifts and the six people that were waiting for me on the opposite side of the dining room door.

"Happy birthday Draco!" they all shouted causing me to jump and blink a few times at the surprise before glancing around the room. The table was covered in food and candles - a typical birthday breakfast- and there gathered around the grand piece of furniture were both my parents, Blake and Samantha and Hermione and Blaise, each holding different sized wrapped gifts.

"What?" I found myself asking surprised as I hadn't been paying attention to the date, well not since finding out I was part veela anyway.

"What do you mean what? You haven't forgotten what day it is have you?" My father chuckled, and I had to admit since the dark lord was defeated Lucius had become such a better man and father, in which I was grateful for.

"Erm no, you just caught me of guard that's all" I half lied, which caused a small giggle out of Hermione, Merlin how I loved that sound.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Blaise sniggered "How can you forget your own birthday?"

"I've had other things on my mind" I gave him a pointed look before my eyes drifted towards said thoughts.

"Right" he huffed.

"Well happy birthday anyway" Hermione stepped forward smiling as she held out the small box in her hand. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I had a guess" she blushed stuttering nervously.

"I'm sure whatever it is it'll be perfect" I beamed - and was glad that she had missed the coughed 'whipped' comment from Blaise - before tearing open the wrapping paper only to reveal a small green wooden box with a glass lid, which had two snakes wrapped around each other painted on it.

"I made it myself, it's sort of a memory box. I know it's pretty stupid but it's something I had always loved and thought you might like it" she rambled nervously while twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"I love it" and I really did, it wasn't just because it was from Her - although that was a small part of it - it was also due to the fact that no one had ever put so much thought into something for me. I would normally receive suits, chocolates or money, but nothing like this, nothing with value "Thank you" I sent a grin her way which she returned, huh so a smile could really light up a room, good to know.

"Well I still think my gifts better" he spat his tongue out at his sister who just rolled her eyes as she went back to the table.

Slowly taking the squared box out of his hands I carefully removed the paper to see a jewellery box. Raising an eyebrow I opened it to see an amazing gold watch resting on the soft material. "Thank you Blaise, this is seriously awesome" I beamed running my fingers over the cold metal.

"Look at the back of it" he instructed me and I did as I was told, flipping the watch over to see five words engraved on the back, _you truly are my brother_. I was touched by the thought and also the meaning behind the words. He was talking about the future "Blaise" I started but he cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah don't get all soft on me now" he joked and I rolled my eyes before pulling him into a proper hug, whispering a final thank you in his ear.

"I think the girls at Hogwarts have some new competition" Hermione winked as my cheeks turned a faint pink.

"He wishes" Blaise snorted whilst holding his sides laughing, which caused us all to laugh along with him.

"Our turn" The oldest Zabini's shouted as they handed me a larger box. As soon as I got the paper off I gasped, there in an elegant box lay five three small vials, - which I knew where difficult and took time to make, - and seven ingredients which were rare hard to find. "Hermione helped us with these, she said that you were good in potions, so we thought we could help you with a few things" I smiled at them both in thanks.

"Thank you so much" I shook Blake's hand and pulled Samantha into a small hug, already this was turning out to be a pretty good birthday.

"Now our gift is a little different this year" My mum informed me as she handed me a small envelope. Sliding my finger carefully through it I pulled out a piece of parchment.

_This belonged to your granddad's Mate, once placed around the women you know is your mate the heart will glow if she feels the same love that you will for her. I'm sure you will be able to give it to the one you're meant to be with when you're ready. _

"Reaching into the envelope I pulled out a small heart shaped locket, before placing it back inside so that no one else could see what it was.

"Thank you, I'm sure that will come in handy sometime soon" I pulled them both into a hug - something I never usually did.

"Well are you going to tell us what it is?" Blaise asked as Hermione slapped him across the head while telling him to shush.

"A bit of money, needed a new broom anyway" I lied placing a smile on my face before turning to everyone else. "Thank you for everything"

"Oh but that's not it" Blaise smirked "You also get to spend the entire day with me, you lucky bastard" He joked and I had to laugh, although part of me - a huge part - was disappointed that I wouldn't be spending the day with Hermione.

"What is everyone else doing?" I asked, directing my question at the one person I was concerned and more interested about.

"Well me and Blake must return home again, we have business to attend to and only came to give you your gift" Samantha said pulling me into her arms and placing a soft kiss on my cheek before taking Blake's hand and dashing towards the fireplace.

"And I am going to see an old friend" my mother smiled before walking out of the room.

"As for me and Hermione" Finally "We have a tradition to keep too" Lucius smiled down at a beaming Hermione and I swear if he wasn't mated I would have stunned him by now. "But first, mind if we have a chat alone?" His eyes flickered to Hermione and I knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Okay" I nodded and together we left the room walking down the corridor in silence, well that was until we reached his study.

**Hermione's POV**

I saw the look that passed between Lucius and Draco, or should I say the look that passed between Lucius me and Draco. Yes I had seen the way he had looked at me when he had mention he needed to talk.

Where they going to talk about me? Was Luc going to mention my heritage to Draco? Did he think that I was a danger and needed to keep Draco away from me? _No _my mind screamed_, that's stupid. _But I was still curious and knew that I had to find out.

"Be back in a sec B, just nipping to the toilet" I quickly thought up a lie before making my way down the halls towards the room I knew they would be in.

**Draco's POV**

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked as soon as we stepped through the door.

"You need to tell her Draco" He got straight to the point after placing himself in a chair behind his desk.

"Are you stupid? I can't tell her! She'll hate me" I argued, sitting opposite him.

"Draco the longer you wait, the more dominant your veela will get, and trust me from what I've heard you wouldn't want that" he pleaded with me.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You will become unbearably protective of her, you will want to be with her every second. Now don't argue I know you want to be with her now but that will increase if you haven't mated, and once you have mated, she will want to be with you too, more then she will now"

"What am I meant to tell her? That she has no choice but to be with me? I'll ruin her life and I can't do that"

"No you won't, Narcissa thought the same with me but trust me Draco, she feels it too" he smiled a little, but it still didn't change my opinion.

"Why do I need to tell her though? Why can't I just have her fall for me then tell her?" I argued again, trying anything I could not to reveal my secret to her.

"I can't tell you why you need to tell her Draco, all I can tell you is it's better if you tell her now rather than later. No secrets between you both"

"I can't" I placed my head in my hands, refusing to believe that my father was right. I mean sure I knew I should tell her, but I wanted her to know me for me before she leaves screaming or cursing me.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because what am I meant to do? Run up to her and go oh hey Hermione, did you know I am a veela and you're my mate? So how are you?" I asked sarcastically as a smirk lit his face and he nodded his head.

"Erm Draco" he tried to get me attention again then, flickering his eyes to the door.

"No I can't and won't do it" and I stood from my chair ready to make a quick exist, only to come to a stop when I saw the girl leaning against the door frame.

"What the hell is a Veela Draco, and what has it got to do with me?"

Well shit.

**A/N: i don't want to go to college tomorrow! i was going to dedicated the day to writing more - having a reallllllly hard time with chapter twenty - and see how much i could complete. **

**oh which reminds me, i am NOT going to be doing action in this one like i did in starting new, there will be some but not as big. (saving all that for so it begins) **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted or added to their favourites, you guys are awesome :)**

**jess**

**x **


	20. un true

**A/N: i hate college, i hate it, i hate it , i hate it already xD Jokes, it was a laugh xD**

**hahaha so i don't own anything excpet this plot, everything else belongs to J.K. rowling. Again this is the un edited chapter, so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, i shall have a word with my beta and see when i am getting them back. **

Chapter twenty - UN true

Draco's POV

I couldn't get over the look that came over her eyes as she stared at me. My mouth had gone dry and no words would escape me as I began gaping like a fish out of water, trying to find the right things to say.

"What is a veela Draco?" She asked again, her voice much calmer this time as she took another step in the room.

"I think I best leave you two-" Lucius began to stand but stopped as Hermione turned her eyes to him, stopping him with a glare. "Or not." He sighed.

"Hermione-" I began to step forward wanting to reach out to her as her eyes snapped towards me.

"What is a veela Draco?" She repeated for the third time and I sighed, giving up ready to tell her the truth.

"Do you know anything about them Hermione?" I asked and watched as she shook her head. "They are mythical creatures that live for one purpose only, which is to protect their mates." I sighed and glanced at the floor, suddenly finding my shoes very interesting.

"Their mates, but you said -"

"Yes, you are my mate Hermione."

"And what do mates do?" I gave a sigh of relief then; she was taking it better than I thought she would. She wasn't screaming words of hate or running out the room. No she was stood asking me questions about it, I call that progress.

"They do nothing really, they just have to-" I stopped then, this was the part I was worried about, the part where I would tell her that she was meant for me.

"Have to what?" she was now sat in the chair I had occupied before.

"Be with me." I muttered under my breath.

"As in?"

"As in a relationship, but it doesn't have to be. I mean if you don't want to," why was it I was always nervous around this girl.

"I can't" she whispered and I swear I felt my heart split in two. "It's not that I don't want to be, I mean I do but," I saw her glance at my dad who gave me a small nod of his head. "It's my own inheritance that could get in the way"

"Whatever it is I bet it's nothing compared to mine," I smiled and sat on the arm of her chair.

"Oh really?" she smiled a little "does your inheritance make you black out and rip people to shreds without remembering anything?"

I was not expecting that, I had never heard of anything like that except years ago. Lucius had told me of a case about a man named Eric who had- Wait a second.

"You're telling me that you're a-a Knight?" I stuttered.

"I am"

I was not expecting this to happen, for her to be something that I had learned was so evil that I should fear them or somehow killed them. But no, as I looked at this girl I saw the fear in her eyes, the fear that I would reject her or deny her. But who was I to do that? She was such a wonderful person that she made me - before I even found out I was a veela - want to settle down and try to have something that Blaise spoke about, an actual relationship, with her.

"How do you know?" I asked as calm as I could, while inside my heart was racing. My girl, my mate was powerful.

"I killed someone," she whispered and my father stood pulling her into his arms for comfort. Right then I knew that he knew what she was.

"How? I mean you said you can't remember anything and blackout."

"Son-" Lucius warned.

"No, I want to tell him. I mean if I am 'made for him' shouldn't there be no secrets?" I smiled at that.

"Okay," my dad nodded and Hermione took a deep breathe.

"From what Luc told me his name was Rodolphus Lestrange and was in Voldermort's inner circle. He killed my friend one night and wanted, well he wanted me which caused my anger to highlight and then everything went black" She took another deep breathe. "When I opened my eyes, he was not just dead but he was destroyed, ripped to pieces and even a little fire had started"

"You can start a fire?" I asked astonished while she nodded her head. "Wow"

"We might know a way where she will be able to control that side of her." My dad spoke up then, pulling Hermione even closer.

"How?" this was the thing I had wanted to know since finding out, if this was something Hermione didn't want than my veela side was demanding me to rip and kill to make her happy. "What can I do to help?" I was sort of glad as well that the topic had gone of me.

"Well as she is your mate-" Or maybe not "-we were saying how if she could find the trigger to what causes these mood swings and also if she keeps changing then maybe she could stop herself, or at least remember."

"And how do I come into this?"

"She knows you Draco, she is made for you so no matter what side of her comes out she will always be protective of you," okay that's a little cool. "So all you have to do is to control her, get her angry and then calm her down."

"And I won't get hurt?" wait I have a better question. "And Hermione won't get hurt?"

"No, neither of you will hurt."

"Okay I'll do it," I nodded my head and they both smiled, one nervous and the other flooding with relief. "Does Blaise know, and better yet is he a Knight as well?"

"Blaise doesn't know, he knows that I killed someone but he doesn't know the facts. And no he isn't, it's passed down from generation differently. One point it could be all the men in the family that will receive it, then the next the women," she shrugged. "Or so I was told."

"Right, now that, that's all sorted. Hermione we have a day planned, and I have a feeling you know where you want to go," Lucius smiled, while pulling Hermione up.

"Of course you would," she laughed before turning to me. "Can we talk when I get back?" She asked, and I nodded my head eagerly.

"Sure," I beamed as the two headed for the door.

"Oh" Hermione turned, running back towards me but that wasn't what shocked me, and no what shocked me was the soft kiss she placed on my lips. "Happy birthday Draco." And without another word she ran back towards my dad and apparated to god knows where.

**Hermione's POV **

On the outside I may have looked calm, but on the inside I was screaming. I had spent last night thinking over my feelings for Draco and the gossip that came with his name.

People have warned me away from him, they told me how they would do anything to 'get in my pants'. They described how he would do it, and if I was honest, he had done nothing like that to me. He was sweet and protective and would listen when I had something to say. He was nothing like the 'Malfoy' I use to know and people spoke about.

And then, I had found out the reason behind his behaviour, he was a veela and I was his mate. I had lied when I was in the room, I knew what a veela was, but I also read that they had to make the first move. So I kept my mouth shut and played dumb, he needed to learn how to trust me.

I wasn't lying when I told him I wanted to be with him, I did want more than friendship with him. And now I knew that he could never break my heart or try anything with anyone else I was more set on making this work.

Now all I had to do was get rid of my cavaliere side, or make it less dominant.

"Hermione, are you even listening to me?" Lucius asked smirking as we landed smoothly.

"Huh, yeah of course I am." I turned defensive until he raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe I wasn't, sorry." I smiled sheepishly as he shook his head.

"Like I was saying, how about we look do some more research on both veela's and cavaliere's?" He smiled then laughed. "Can my family get any more magical?" He asked no one in particular, as he shook his head and pulled me into the book store.

**A/N: Sooo... my dog is pregnant! she is a st bernard and is going to have like 8-14 puppies! so excited. and if you on't know what a st bernard is, well it's the dog from the film Beethoven **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted or added to thier favs :) **

**jess**

**x**


	21. a different side of Lucius

**A/N: hello there. **

**so i don't own anything, except this plot :) everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. **

**sorry about any spelling or grammar but i think my beta gave up so i am just posting what i write now.**

Chapter twenty one - a different side of Lucius

Hermione's POV

"Thank you for today Luc," I smiled up to him as we walked around the ice-cream parlour, earning stares from passers-by. I hated this, Lucius was allowed of house arrest last week but hadn't left till now, and after everything he had revealed, they still judged him and watched him no matter where he went.

"You're welcome Hermione, but you know that I look forward to these days more than I let on," he winked and sighed as another wizard passed while coughing 'death eater' under their breath.

"Why do you put up with it?" I asked when we found the only table left, which happened to be the one closest to the door.

"Put up with what?" His eyes flickered around the room, and as I followed I saw all eyes on us.

"That!" I could feel my anger rise a little. "All the staring, I mean you don't deserve it." And as I said the words, the door swung open and Harry and Ron stepped through.

"Hey Hermione, err..." Harry trailed of when he saw the company I had.

"Hey Harry," I smiled and watched a sneer appear on Ron's face.

"First Malfoy now a death eater, can't you keep better company Zabini?" He glared.

"Can't you have a shower Weasley?" I know it was harsh and I was reducing myself to Draco's level, but I was sick of his comments about the people I spend my time with.

"Spending too much time with Malfoy you know, come on Harry, I don't want to stay here," his eyes darted to Lucius who had his head down.

"No you all stay, I should head back now Mione." He attempted to stand but hastily sat down when he saw the look in my eyes, I felt the cavaliere clawing at me.

"Hello Mr Malfoy," I hadn't noticed Luna stood by Harry's side until she stepped forward and stretched her hand out. "It's nice to see you again under different circumstances." Was I the only one that was confused here? I had heard many times from Harry how Lucius had kept Luna prisoner in the Manor, and now here she was, shaking hands and sharing friendly smiles while taking a seat with us.

"Good to see you in health Miss Lovegood," He beamed as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah no thanks to you," Ron spat under his breath, as Harry stood awkwardly, edging closer to where Luna was now sat.

"Not true Ronald, if it wasn't for Lucius here I could be dead." Luna shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, now taking a seat between Lucius and - I think I am right to say - girlfriend.

"Well you all think that he was the one that tortured me, but it wasn't. He, Draco and Mrs Malfoy were the only ones that would feed us, they even tried to get us freed once." She shuddered, "after that they were no longer allowed near us and they sent Bellatrix to do it instead."

"Really?" Harry glanced between Lucius and Luna, probably only just hearing about this.

"Yes, now I think I will have mint." And without another word she went into her own little world.

"Well I don't care what that loon says, I still think we should get out of here." Ron snorted.

"I'm staying, and don't ever say that about Luna again." I answered and he shrugged.

"Harry?" All eyes turned to the boy who lived, who looked like he rather didn't right now.

"No I think I'm going to stay." He looked down as his cheeks turned red.

**Lucius's POV **

I could see it lurking behind Hermione's eyes once again, the cavaliere side of her was about to come out if someone didn't defuse the tension then. So when Luna stepped forward I was glad, not only to see her clean and less skinny but for the fact that she wanted to stay with us rather than her friends.

I knew I shouldn't be happy that Potter sat with us also, but I couldn't help myself. He didn't just free muggles and muggle-borns, but he also freed me and my family. He just doesn't know it.

"Hermione, I need the toilet, are you coming?" Luna asked breaking the silence that had settle over our table.

"Err yeah," she sounded unsure as she stood and made her way towards the backroom, leaving me and Harry alone, great.

"So was it true?" He asked after the door shut behind them.

"Yes" I admitted, keeping my eyes anywhere but on him.

"Why did you do it?" He wondered.

"I couldn't do what he wanted me to do any longer, I never wanted to do it in the first place. My father though, he was a hard man and threatened Narcissa, I would have done anything to keep her safe so I joined. But Luna, when she walked into the Manor I saw my old friend Xenophilius and his wife Nini and couldn't do anything to harm her." I sighed not believing I just admitted that out loud.

"So you protected her?" He asked and I just nodded my head. "Thank you," he whispered and my head snapped towards him.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked, the boy had despised me and my family for years now, since Dobby. A plang went through me at the elf's name. Dobby was one of my many mistakes, I use to act hard around others with Dobby, but in our home he was my friend and I trusted him to act scared to protect all us.

"For saving her, you're not the man I thought you were."

"Thank you also," those words didn't pain me to say as I thought they would.

"Why?" I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"For getting rid of that beast, you not only saved muggles and muggle-born, but you also saved my family and for that I will forever be in your debt. I am also sorry on behalf of Draco. He was made to do those things, although he doesn't particularly like Weasley he has nothing against you." I took a deep breath, I had wanted to do this for so long now. "And for everything with the Diary, that wasn't me."

"What do you mean, it wasn't you?"

"polyjuice potion can be convincing, can it not? That is why I sent Dobby to warn you," I need to shut up soon.

"You sent Dobby?" I nodded my head, "Thank you"

Just as I was about to reply, the girls came back supporting matching smiles.

"So, everything okay?" Hermione asked innocently, but I saw right through her act, she left us alone for a reason.

"Everything's fine," Harry answered, "a little weird but fine" and at that I had to laugh.

**Hermione's POV (in the bathroom)**

"What are we doing in here?" I asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Giving them much needed time together, Harry needs to learn things he wasn't aware of before." She shrugged once again as silence fell over us.

"So, you and Harry huh?" I smirked as Luna and I leant against the sink.

"Sort of," she admitted, "he asked me on a date though." She squealed a little and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Luna that's amazing news!" I beamed. "Do you think everything is going okay in there?" We all knew how Harry felt about Lucius, but I agreed with Luna. They needed to sort things about and Harry needed to know the real Lucius Malfoy, the kind, caring and the one I considered my second father.

"Yeah," She nodded then began to laugh, "If it wasn't I think we would hear it by now." And of course she was right because five minutes late we left the room to see them sitting smiling a little at one another.

**Lucius's POV **

"_It's Harry potter with Lucius Malfoy"_

_"Is that Harry potter?" _

_"What is the boy-who-live doing with a death eater?" _

_"I hope he kills him, serves that man right." _ I sighed at the whispers that were filling the ice-cream parlour again, not only was it me being here with Hermione. Now it's how the boy wonder should kill me for being in the same room.

"I am really getting sick of this," Hermione grumbled as she roughly throw her spoon onto the table.

"Don't worry about it Hermione," I may have been acting like it didn't bother me, but one whisper was like a Crucio to the heart.

"How can I not worry about it? I mean you have as much right to be here as any of them, maybe more!"

I snorted.

"She's right, and I really don't want to do this, not because it's you, but because I am sick of the attention already but," Harry stood on his feet and offered his hand to me.

_"What is he doing?" _someone hissed while I stood and offered my hand over to Harry also.

"I forgive you Lucius" Harry announced.

**A/N: i am so tired!**

**okay i am sorry about both the delay and the shortness, but i am really busy and findin g it hard to find the time to write. **

**anyway thank you to everyone that reviewed or did anything else with this story :) **

**oh i love this song (new year or new york by yashin) xD **

**jess**

**x**


	22. amazing

**A/N: hello there :D**

**so i don't own anything still, and i am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that might pop up. But stuff it. **

Chapter twenty two - amazing

Draco's POV

"You know what?" Blaise smirked from across the room.

"No, what?" I asked.

"I thought I would have to mess you up a little to make sure you treated Mione right. But now I see I don't have to." The smirk never left his face and I was beginning to wonder if I wanted to know what he was going to say next.

"And why's that?"

"Cause you my friend," he leaned forward as the smirk grew, "are whipped." He laughed while I sent him a glare.

"I'm not whipped; Draco Malfoy does not get whipped." Okay that was a lie but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh yeah? So tell me Drake, why the hell have you been pacing since Hermione left with your dad?" I stopped where I was then, I hadn't realised that I had been pacing, but now that I look at my feet I saw that I had been getting closer and further away from Blaise every few seconds. Well shit.

"Well, you look like, oh fuck it! I'm nervous!" I huffed before throwing myself on the couch.

"Well fucking hell, Draco Malfoy getting nervous, what the hell is this world coming too!" he joked before looking at the seriousness that I was sure was plastered all over my face. "You're not kidding are you?" He wondered and I just shook my head, "What's wrong then?"

This is one of the things that made Blaise my best friend, no matter what he will always be there for me. And even behind all the joking he can be the best person to talk too.

"It's Hermione-" I couldn't even finish before he was up on his feet and taking my place pacing.

"What the fuck happened? What have you done? Draco I swear to god-" He pointed a finger at me.

"Blaise shut up and sit down will you!" I laughed as he gave me one final glare, before taking a seat. "Like I was saying, it's about Hermione, she's found out she is my mate." I smiled a little at the memory.

"And?"

"And she took it good, she even kissed me a little," I sighed with happiness at the memory, because already this was turning out to be one hell of a birthday.

"Going to look past the kissing, but what are you nervous about? It sounds like it's going good."

"She wants to talk about it all when she gets home. And that's in what? An hour or two?" I began to panic a little again. "I mean what am I meant to say to her?"

"Well she already knows so that's the big thing out of the way. And then you have your birthday dinner, don't tell you mum I told you that," I chuckled. "Then just let her ask the questions, if I know my sister as well as I do than she already knows what to ask." he shrugged and I slowly nodded my head.

"Okay,"

"Now come on, I don't know about you but I want to go flying, all this girl talk is making me feel fluffy," he shuddered.

"Oh okay says someone who was sat up all night like, oh Ginny is so pretty, her eyes are so blue," I mocked him while he turned a little red.

"Shut up and grab your broom," I did as I was told, laughing as we walked together into my backyard.

-o.o-

"No I don't think so, it was blatantly obvious that I won that race." Blaise pushed me as we re-entered the house after three hours of flying and laughing.

"Yeah, yeah you can keep telling yourself that B, but we both know it was I who won," I smirked before slapping him on the back as a pop sounded in the front room. "They're home," my eyes lit up as I felt a small pull towards the living room.

"Whipped," Blaise muttered under his breath as I near enough threw my broom on the floor, before walking quickly towards the area where I could hear the one voice I longed for.

"I still can't believe he did that," she laughed.

"It was nice of him to do so, I never would have thought he would do something like that though, I didn't deserve it." My father sighed.

"And you didn't deserve everyone looking and judging you either, come on Luc, what Harry did was-"

"Generous," he supplied.

I then thought it was my time to make my presence known, so I cleared my throat. "Well this looks cosy," I smirked as I crossed my arms and leant against the door frame.

"Well it was until you showed up," Hermione winked and I felt my heart skip a beat. "How was your day anyway? Enjoy your birthday?" Was it just me or did she sound a little nervous as well?

"Was, I don't know." boring without you, dull, suffering and a tad painful. "Different, Blaise certainly knows how to make a birthday special." I chuckled.

"Well that's something."

"Well," Lucius spoke up," I think we should all get ready, you know your mother."

**Hermione's POV **

I loved how I could be free with Draco now, and I also loved that fact that it's only me he can be this way with.

"Well," Lucius spoke from my side causing me to jump a little, hated to admit it but I had forgotten he was there," I think we should all get ready, you know your mother." He looked at Draco who nodded his head in understanding.

"That I do." I giggled before turning and hugging Luc.

"Thank you for today, you really opened my eyes," I smiled before turning and leaving the room.

It was true what I said, he had opened my eyes. I didn't know half the things about veela's that I did now. For example, I now knew that because I know what he was, the pain and the longing could increase - pain when I am too far away, - apparently this would keep happening until I was mated with him. Another thing I knew was I would also feel the longing to be near him and the pull towards him.

But I wasn't going to worry about that now, no I was going to worry about what the hell I was meant to wear to Draco's dinner/ball.

I decided that I would do something special tonight seen as thought it was a special occasion and I for one wanted to look special for Draco.

Sighing I pulled out my wand and began to twist my hair into curls before pulling it into an up do, with a quiff at the front and twists at the back. After deeming my hair done I began to work on my makeup, starting with my eyes. I made my eyelashes both longer and black before lining the top and bottom in a thin line, topping it off with a little glitter. I decided to leave my skin how it was, being pale has its upsides. But added some pink to my cheeks, and red to my lips.

I glanced at the clock on the wall seeing that I had fifteen more minutes before I needed to be downstairs and ready to leave for our Manor. So without wasting any more time I walked over to the wardrobe where I had stored my dress before taking it out and slipping it on, smiling as the silk slivered down my body perfectly.

Lastly I pulled on a pair of silver six inch heels, and left my neck and wrists bare.

Taking one last look in the mirror I decided I was no ready to leave.

"You know, I don't see why girls take so -" Draco stopped half way between what he was saying as I walked in the room where he, Blaise and Lucius were all waiting for me. "Bloody hell Hermione," He ran his hands through his messy hair as I smiled and admitted that he did look sexy in a tux.

**Draco's POV**

"She needs to hurry up or were going to be late for your err, meal." My father complained as I rolled my eyes, he was only scared about what mum would say if we were late.

"One second, I hear her now," Blaise smiled as I heard the door creek open.

"You know, I don't see why girls take so -" I stopped as I turned and saw her standing smiling by the door. She looked amazing with her hair up and twirled into pins, she looked taller than normal and I was guessing it was the silver studded shoes that were poking out from the bottom of her dress. And what a dress it was, from where I was stood it looked like silk and when I thought she would look amazing in green, it was nothing compared to how sexy she looked in red. It was a long maxi dress that flowed all the way down to her feet, it was a strapless number with a flower band up the top half that went from one side of her body to over the opposite shoulder. "Bloody hell Hermione," I ran my hands through my hair while taking a deep breath. "You look, incredible."

"Yeah, yeah she looks amazing, now can we go before Narcissa rips my head off?" My dad laughed before turning on the spot and apparating god knows where.

"Where the hell did he go?" I asked looking around.

"Where we are about to go," Hermione smiled before offering me her hand. "Shall we?"

Eagerly I entwined my fingers in hers as a jolt of electricity passed through me, "we shall."

**A/N: i am so tired! i just got home from college and i realllllllllly want to go to sleep, but no i have to look up jean piaget and other theorists :( meehhh!**

**Hasn't anyone - talking to other authors here - but haven't you noticed that when your writing more than one story, that one week you are dead inspired for one story and than the other one your stuck on, then another week it will change? Pain in the arse i'm telling you. Stuck on so it begins, but don't fret! i shall try and write again soon. **

**thank you to everyone who reviewed :) glad you all liked it :D and i shall try and upload again soon, hopefully. **

**oooo i am getting a new dog! maybe two! But we are defo getting a shitzu dog, so that will be a st bernard, shitzu dog, borda colie and two cats xD OH! and two brothers :P **

**now shall go look up these funny people that confuse me :) see you next time**

**jess **

**x**


	23. perfect timing

**A.N: okay i am sorry about the delay but i am so ill and just lit wrote this, i am also sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

Chapter twenty three

Draco's POV

I didn't want to let go of her hand and apparently neither did she, because as soon as we landed on solid ground she held on even tighter.

"So are you going to tell me where we are now?" I didn't want to turn away from her and Instead of answering she pointed to something behind my back. So reluctantly I turned my head towards a house I knew anywhere.

It was such a grand house - bigger than mine and that was saying something- with four stories and the palest of white paint. One side of the house I knew was glass and the other was made out of brick, it truly was a magnificent house that was named the wizarding house of the year seen as though the Zabini's don't do anything half-heartedly.

"And why may I ask are we here?" We walked forward - still hand in hand may I add - towards the front door.

"Your mum thought we should have the meal here instead of at the Manor." Lucius answered with a secret smirk on his face.

"Right," I drawled narrowing my eyes as the double doors opened and we walked into the silent house. "So where is mum?" I wondered as we walked further on towards the hall way - which I had to admit was seriously cool with white walls and black patterns - towards the dinning room.

"Waiting," was the answer I recieved.

"For what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You," Hermione smiled as she pushed the doors open to reveille something again I wasn't expecting.

I was expecting a meal with just the Zabini's and us Malfoy's, but no instead of the quite meal it was the exact oppersite of that. There was still the long table, but instead of the plates there were drinks, food and even wait no! Was that a chocolate fountain? Guests where stood along the floor smiling, yes smiling up at me - even Potter, Ginny, Luna and the Weasley twins where there - gifts stood on the far table and there in the middle stood my mother beaming.

"Happy birthday Draco," Hermione whispered in my ear before letting go of my hand and walking down the stairs towards Harry leaving me alone.

"Well, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come join your party?" Mum laughed and I shook my head before desending the stairs into the crowd of people.

-o.o-

The party was in full swing, people were waltzing around the dance floor while I was stuck thanking everyone for coming. I hated this part of the night, but there was one upside to this, I could watch Hermione without her knowing - although she caught me a number of times - and right now I saw her talking to that pug faced Victor Krum.

**Hermione's POV **

I wished Draco didn't have to socialise right now, I missed the warmth of his hand in mine already which made me wonder if he really was the veela or was I. Because right now I couldn't take my eyes of him, but apparently I wasn't the only one. Every time my eyes would dart towards him I saw that he was looking straight back at me.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice asked from behind and as I excused myself from wizards from the minestry I turned to see a bulking figure towering over me.

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked as politely as I could.

"You are the owner of this house, no?" Was that a Bulgarian accent I heard?

"I am, what can I do for you?" I smiled finding his little dimples cute.

"Ah I am Victor; your father wanted me to come speak with you." He offered me his hand.

"Hermione," I placed my hand lightly in his - it felt so wrong - and shook.

"Pleasure." It went quite after that as the song changed to a slow number. "May I?" He offered me his hand once more and reluctantly I took it, being the hostess I was brought up to be.

It felt incredibly wrong as he grabbed my hand and placed it on his shoulder while holding the other, before slipping his remaining hand around my waist. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and did I mention WRONG!

We danced for a few moments then in silence before he decided to speak.

"You are very beautiful, Her-mio-nini," he muttered while leaning further down.

"Thank you," I stepped back putting a little distance between us once more.

"You attend Hogwarts?" What was with all the questions?

"I do," can he not take the hint that I don't want to be near him?

"Ah, I shall be viziting there more often," did he just wink? Ew, that's gross, and instead of answering I remained silent. "You have a boyfriend Herm-mio-nini?" Crap.

"Aturally she does," a voice sounded behind me and it was a voice I knew very well. "So if you don't mind I think I will be dancing with my girlfriend." Draco stepped forward as Krum stepped back.

"Of couse, Malfoy men are so lucky in the women department," he winked once more - as I threw up inside - before walking away.

"Thank you so much," I beamed at him as he took my hand, placing his in the places Victor had his not minutes ago. Had to say, this felt so much better and just, right and although we wasn't together yet, it still felt right when he called me his girlfriend.

"You're welcome, though I have to admit Her-mio-nin," he mocked as I giggled. "I did enjoy calling you my girlfriend just as much as I enjoyed seeing the look on his face." I think I blushed a little then at his words, something just went through me when he would call me that. "Did I tell you, you looked beautiful tonight?"

"I don't think so, but I will love to hear it again." I winked at him feeling the tention from before just melt away.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he dipped me.

"Thank you and you look incredible. Have to say Malfoy; you really do know how to make a suit look good."

"Oh Hermione, I could make anything look good, haven't you realised that yet?" He shook his head.

"You're such a big headed idiot Draco." I laughed as I lightly slapped him while he twirled me around.

"Yeah and your just amazing." He smirked as I ducked my head, blushing once again. "You shouldn't hide from me you know," he whispered so softly as his finger reached under my chin to tilt my face up. "Your amazing Hermione and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my birthday then right here." Did he really just say that? Oh my god that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"Well, seen as though it is still your birthday, what would you like as a final gift?" It was the only thing I could think of right now.

"You know what I want Hermione," his head leaned closer towards me as mine did the same.

"And what might that be?" Are lips were only an inch apart now, I could feel his cool breath across my lips.

"You," He closed the distance drawing nearer and nearer.

"Hey Draco, time to cut the cake," I could honestly say I hated my brother as Draco and I jumped a part.

"Perfect timing as always Zabini."

**A/N: i am so sorry it;s so short but i promise my next chapter will be longer. But right now i need to sleep, i am so ill (cold and sick) so i shall see you next time as this story is now my main priority. **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed you are awesome :)**

**until next time **

**jess**

**x**


	24. the talk

**A/N: so i know this is once again a little short but you will see why i made it this way :)**

**i do not own anything except this plot and i am sorry for any spelling mistakes that might pop up, but i was ill when i wrote this and it looked fine to me. **

Chapter twenty-four - the talk

Draco's POV

Although the cake was good, - double chocolate - it wasn't worth missing that kiss. I still couldn't believe that Blaise interrupted and ruined everything, I mean sure I was about to kiss his sister, but I hope he realizes that this bond is going to get worse now, for both of us that is.

To make it worse she was sat with some guy from god knows where, laughing and smiling, I wasn't jealous, far from it but I did wish that, that was me and the other guy would disappear. Yeah I definitely wasn't jealous.

"So are you enjoying your birthday?" Lucius asked from my side.

"I was until that guy decided to try to make a move on someone who could off been mine if Blaise hadn't ruined the moment we had before." I huffed.

"The moment huh? sounds interesting, is there something I should know about?" He winked and chuckled a little.

I didn't take my eyes of Hermione as I answered, "we nearly kissed." I smiled at the thought, my plan to take things slow was working it seemed.

"You did?" Okay why did he sound shocked?

"We did," I beamed.

"So why are you here and not over there with her?"

"Like I said Blaise ruined it," my eyes still resting on Hermione.

"So why don't you go talk to her now?"

"Because she is with that guy," I spat.

"Ask Blaise maybe he knows him." Huh I hadn't thought of that seen as though I wanted to smack my so-called best friend right now not ask him for a favour.

"I'll go do that," I muttered as I walked away through the crowed scanning for the dark-haired boy, and catching sight of him about to lean in and plant one on Ginny. "Hey Blaise," I called just as their lips were about to touch, smirking as he huffed and pulled away.

"What do you want Draco?" He near enough growled as my smirk grew.

"Need a word, sorry Weasley do you mind?" I smiled as she giggled and walked away leaving Blaise and I alone.

"Did you really need to do that?" He complained.

"Yep, pay backs a bitch," I chuckled.

"So what do you want?" his shoulders slumped.

"Who's that guy over there?" I didn't beat around the bush as I pointed in the direction that Hermione and him still where.

"Oh him, that's Hermione's ex," he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ex?"

"Yeah, she ended it with him before the holidays and coming to Hogwarts, couldn't be doing with long distant relationship she said."

"How long were they dating for?" I couldn't deny it any longer, I was jealous.

"nearly a year," my jaw hit the floor at that, "they were good together." Cause that was something I wanted to hear.

"Who is he anyway? He looks really familiar." I narrowed my eyes as I looked him over again.

"That my friend is Ian Daily," well shit! I definitely knew who that was, he was captain of one of the biggest quidditch teams in the world! how the hell was I meant to compete with that? "Oh don't tell me you're threatened by him?" Blaise laughed as I stood and made my way over to the couple. Of course I wasn't threatened, but it wouldn't hurt going over and making sure he got it into his head that she was mine.

"...I know, it's weird not being in France, it's amazing to see you again though." She laughed as I drew closer.

"Well France isn't the same without you, must say Mione, you look incredible." He winked as she rolled her eyes a little before turning her head in my direction.

"Draco!" She called as a smile lit her face. "How are you enjoying your party?" she asked as I stood in front of the pair.

"It was going good," I flickered my eyes to Ian who was stood too close to her for my liking.

"Oh, Draco, this is-"

"Ian, Ian Daily," he flashed me a grin as he stuck his hand out, oh so he wanted to be arrogant? Two could play at that game.

"Never heard of you," I shrugged and took his hand giving it a painful squeeze. "Draco Malfoy," I smirked as his eyes widened a little. Even though I hated being known as a deatheater, it still had its advantages.

"Right," he held his hand to his chest giving me a curious look, "I was just telling Hermione here how good she looks, don't you think she cleans up good?" He was trying to wind me up; I saw it flash behind his eyes.

"She always looks good," I shrug.

"Your right, you should see her when she wears her bikini, now that my friend is a sight to see," he chuckled as my eyes flashed and I stepped closer to him, a growl tearing its way up my throat.

"Anyway, Draco could I have a word with you?" Hermione asked and I nodded my head eager to get her away from the prick that was asking for a punch.

"Well it was good seeing you again Hermione," He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek causing me to tense, "I will see you very soon." He winked once again as I let out another growl and I tried to follow him.

"Draco, leave it, come on." Hermione pulled my hand in the opposite direction, and without taking my eyes of the retreating figure I let Hermione pull me in the direction of the door and down the hall ways.

I don't know how long we walked for but soon we came to a door which she opened with ease before pulling me inside and shutting the door behind her.

"What the hell was that?" She asked standing with her arms crossed.

"He was annoying me; did you not see the looks he was giving you?" I asked shaking my head. "The things he said as well, no one should disrespect a woman like that," Especially when they belong to me I added in my head.

"Yes I did, but I ignored them! There was no need to get jealous." she huffed. "What he said as well was nothing compared to what I heard you were capable of." I ignored that part and focused on the first.

"I was not Jealous," I defended myself without really seeing the point.

"Oh okay," she sighed before dumping herself on her bed.

I was seriously turning into a pussy, I hated myself for making her upset and the veela in me was pushing me to make it up to her.

"Okay maybe I was a little jealous," I sat next to her on the bed while she snorted. "But how could I not be? Blaise told me that he was your ex and it was bloody Ian Daily! how can I compete with that?" I watched as the corners of her mouth twitched.

"So you do know who that was?" She chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do, but I saw him all over you and lost it. You know how we veela's get." I shrugged hoping I hadn't scared her off.

"I know but Draco," She turned towards me, "you have nothing to be jealous about, I dated Ian because it was what everyone wanted me to do and already my feelings are stronger for you then they ever where for him." she held my hand between hers. "But you have to know, if this is going to work between us you can't get jealous over every guy that talks to me." my mind cut out after she said 'if this is going to work' All that was running through my mind was that she wanted this to work as much as I did! "Draco?"

"Yes?" I asked shaking my head and focusing on the smirking girl in front of me.

"Did you hear anything I said?" She asked shaking her head.

"That you wanted this to work," I beamed.

"I do, but you have to stop with the jealousy okay?" I nodded my head again keeping the smile firmly in place. "You also need to trust me,"

"I do trust you, I trust you more than anyone."

"Good."

We sat their in silence then for a moment, "So are we going to make this work?" I asked, my voice holding a hopeful note.

"I'll think about it," she giggled and stood, walking over to the door as I easily caught up to her, closing it once more and pinning her back to it. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing where we left of before," I smiled before leaning in and finally claiming her lips as mine.

**A/N: hahaha OMG! did anyone watch the x factor USA Jillian Jenson audition? with Simon, Demi and Brittany crying? i was watching it yesterday before celb juice and OMG! i don't think i have ever cried at an audition, but that was so sad and i just felt the pain she was going through. **

**now back to this subject, once again i am sorry if it's short but yeah. :P **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed, you seriously are awesome! **

**jess**

**x **


	25. old fashioned

**A/N:SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! i really do need to stop falling to sleep after college and start writing more instead, and i promise i will try :) **

**so i am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that might pop up. I do not own Harry Potter but i do own this plot.**

Chapter twenty-five - old fashioned

Draco's POV

I could feel it inside me, the veela was thrilled that I finally had my mate, that she was finally mine and that I was now kissing her. Nothing had ever felt more right then this right here. It felt right when her arms wrapped around my neck and when mine moved to her waist, it felt right when her mouth opened and our tongues met moving in sink.

"Draco, Hermione?" A voice called from outside the door which Hermione was still pressed against. "Are you in there?"

_No we're not in here; we're not here because you're going to interrupt us. _My mind growled as I bit her bottom lip between mine causing a slow moan to fall from her lips.

"I can hear you, you know?" Urgh.

Sighing Hermione pulled her lips from mine without moving her hands. "Ginny, will you leave us alone and go and find my brother?" Hermione called before pulling me back to her. God I loved it when she was demanding, I wonder...

"Well Lucius is looking for you both, so I would finish in there if I were you." I growled as Hermione stopped moving her lips and pulling back to catch her breath. It took a few minutes for her to calm her breathing and my veela and I couldn't help but rejoice at the fact we made her lose her breath. But once she did, she said three words that instantly had me groaning in disappointment.

"Send him up," she moved away brushing the wrinkles out of her dress as we heard Ginny's heals move away.

"Do we really have to talk to him?" I asked not wanting anyone else near Hermione right now.

"Let's just see what he wants shall we?" She smiled before walking towards me and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Then I think we will have to head back to the Manor, we do have school tomorrow." I rolled my eyes at that; of course she would be worried about school. Just as I was about to reply, I heard a knock on the door signalling my dad was here.

"Come in," I called as Hermione raised an eyebrow before taking my hand and leading me to sit on her bed with her.

"Ah, there you two are," he smiled as his eyes narrowed at our joined hands, "and I can also see I may have interrupted something." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione blush, causing both my father and I to laugh.

"Didn't you want to speak to us about something?" She asked changing the subject.

"Ah yes, I was just talking to the Weasley twins, seems I was wrong about that family, but that's for another time," he dragged on before clearing his throat." What I was saying is that we were talking about what your class will be learning on Monday and turns out that you will be learning about, well you Hermione."

**Hermione's POV **

I was still tingling from that kiss with Draco, I have never felt so consumed as I did then, my brain was turned to mush and half of what Lucius said was lost on me, well that was until he mentioned that we were finally learning about the Knight side of me.

"But that's not the point, no the point is that it turns out Harry and the twins want to meet a cavaliere and, what is it they said?" He tapped his chin, "ah yes, I showed them that book I shown you, well turns out they would love to meet and help a knight, as well as give the class a bit more experience, so I was wondering.." He didn't have to continue as I knew what he was about to say, he wanted me to tell them what I was and let them help me. But the thing was, I didn't know if I was ready for all that.

"Hermione, I know you're not ready, but just remember no matter what happens I'll be by your side." Draco squeezed my hand while I shook my head remembering reading that now I had 'accepted' the mating bond, and sort of sealed it he will be able to feel that I was feeling.

"I know, but I don't want them to look at me differently." They both nodded their heads, obviously understanding.

"You don't have to say yes or no now Mione, just think about it? Apparently you will be having defence against the dark arts for half the day tomorrow." I nodded my head before laying it on Draco's shoulder, relishing in the fact that he was so warm and my head was just the right size to fit in the crock of his neck. "Oh your mother is waiting to leave Draco, are you both ready?"

We looked at each other than, both locking eyes as we search for what? I honestly didn't know but didn't care because we both answered at the same time, the same two words that would make our connection stronger.

"Were ready" and we were.

"Good," he smirked and I realised it may have taken us a while answering. "So, is there something you both would like to tell me?" He asked as Draco took my hand, slowly leading me from the room.

"Nope," Draco popped the p, sending a wink my way.

"Are you sure about that?"

"We're sure."

"Come on!" He groaned, surprising us both, "I have been after you two getting together since Hermione was first here," he smiled as I raised both my eyebrows at him. "What? I already consider you a daughter so why not make it official?"

"Whoa, slow down there Luc, I'm not even sure where this is going, you need to stop planning our wedding." I laughed as he gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, but don't leave it too long," he complained as we stepped into the fire-place and called 'Malfoy Manor' at the same time.

**Draco's POV **

I hated when my father thought he had the obligation to embarrass me, but if I was honest I was glad he mentioned this because Hermione's words confused me.

I know I hadn't done this whole relationship thing before and that I was new at anything to do with 'love' and the 'commitment' thing, but I thought after everything that we would finally together like exclusively now. Apparently I was wrong, and I was going to put that right, as soon as we were back which was now.

"Hey Hermione?" I turned to her as soon as we walked through the door.

"Yeah?" She smiled up at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked as soon as Lucius left the room.

"Of course you can," she took a seat and I joined her also.

"I just wanted to - well the thing is - shit! How do people do this?" I moaned before taking a deep breath. "Have I done something wrong?" I asked feeling vulnerable.

"No, why would you say that?" she looked confused and if I was honest a little hurt.

"Well, it's just back there you said that you didn't know where this was going and I was just wondering why? I mean I know I'm new to all this but I thought we were together," I looked at the floor not wanting her to see how weak I was.

"Draco," she took my chin turning me in her direction, "this may be old fashioned and not how people work, but I didn't know myself because to me a girl should be asked." she shrugged and smiled as I nodded my head in understanding.

"I am such a dick," I sighed before attaching my lips to hers for the second time that night. "Hermione Zabini, will you do me the great honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Was that right? Was it too much?

"I would love too," she placed her lips back to mine before standing and holding her hands out to me. "Now come on, we have to get back to school tomorrow, so time for an early night."

I couldn't help myself as I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't be a perv," she giggled before rephrasing, "time to head to separate beds."

"Fine, but maybe a kiss goodnight?" I didn't give her time to object as I pulled her lips to mine.

**A/N: OMG! there is a spider on my wall and i think it's going to eat me :/ i am sat trying to type while keep an eye on it while also screaming foe my dad to come kill it before it kills me.**

**now back to this subject, once again i am so sorry for the delay but thank you for being patent, and for all the reviews :) **

**now i am going to go sit far away and hold a shoe before my dad is taking the mick. **

**jess**

**x**


	26. back to school

**A/N: OMG! I am so tired! **

**But I do not own Harry potter, but I do own this plot and story :)**

**sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that I may have missed out. **

Chapter twenty-six - back to school

Draco's POV

I couldn't sleep that night, I was too hyped up on, well everything that I couldn't stay still either.

Hermione had finally said yes and we were officially together, but the thing was I didn't know what that meant now.

"Draco?" A voice called and as I looked up I saw my mother stood at the bottom of my bed looking as excited as I felt. "Did I wake you?" She smirked and knew that of course she hadn't woke me.

"No, I was awake, what's wrong?" I scooted over as she came and sat beside me.

"I was just talking to your father -" should have known "- and he was telling me about tonight, is it true?"

"Is what true?" My head tilted to the side as I decided to mess with my meddling parent.

"About you and Hermione," she pressed.

"What about us?" I could feel myself beginning to bounce, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

"Oh Draco, I have been married to your father for over twenty years so I think I will know when your messing with me. Now do tell me, are you and Hermione together?"

"We are," I beamed feeling like Lavender brown - which was never a good thing. "But mum, can I ask you something?" I began playing with my fingers, not sure if I was ready to learn what was going to happen next.

"You can ask me anything Draco," she smiled as she reached for my hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"What's going to happen now, I mean we kissed and were together, but is that enough?" I hoped it was enough.

"It's a start, but you must know that now you are together the bond is going to get stronger."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Things are going to change between you both." she made hand gestures as she spoke.

"Things?" I wondered once again.

"Yes, you are going to start feeling different. For example, you are going to want to protect her more than you will now, you will become incredibly jealous, you will see other males as a threat -"

"Is that all?" I asked sarcastically.

""Not quite." she smirked before continuing with her list, "Hermione will be feeling this also, as well as you will both be feeling," she blushed and I smiled waiting for her to answer. "Well, you will be feeling very irritable and erm.. well horny when you're near one another." she coughed as I chuckled. "That is until you mark her by biting her but you need to know that this part is her choice because something that is connected to you inside her will tell her when she is ready. Does that help any?"

"Yeah, but mum she has male friends and Blaise, is that going to you know make me jealous also?" I thought about Harry, Blaise, Weasley, Fred and George.

"If you see them making the wrong move toward her then yes, Draco you must remember as a veela your senses are highlighted and you will know if a male has an attraction to Hermione." She smiled before patting my knee, "now go to sleep, you have school in the morning," she whispered a soft good night before placing a kiss on my head and leaving the room.

-o.o-

Morning came to quickly for me the next day, I wanted to stay in bed and sleep the day away. Well that was until I remembered last night.

Hermione and I was finally a couple, people were going to find out. Shit!

Blaise was going to find out.

I groaned to myself as I rolled over and flipped myself of off the bed. I didn't know how he was going to take it and I really didn't know how he was going to take the things that were going to affect us due to the bond.

I had a feeling today was going to be fun.

Sighing I pulled on my uniform before heading for the door, feeling my feet take me in the direction of Hermione room rather than the dining room.

"Hermione?" I knocked twice on her door waiting for an answer, but to my surprise none came for a few moments. Just as I was about to leave the door swung open to show a freshly woken goddess.

"Morning Draco." she smiled but didn't have a chance to say any more as I pushed her into her room, slamming the door behind me and attaching my lips to hers.

I just couldn't help myself, she looked, well she looked like she had just been doing something more than sleeping and I couldn't stop myself from attacking her. She was so beautiful when she had just woken and like my mother said the night before, I needed her.

"Morning Mione," I smirked as I pulled back and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Now that is an alarm clock I don't mind," she giggled and walked away, searching for her own outfit.

"Well if I get to wake up to you looking like that then I don't think I could let you leave the room." I grinned as she took a pile of clothes into the bathroom.

"So are you ready for today?" I asked sitting on her bed, taking a whiff of the smell that remained on the sheets.

"I think I am, I don't want them to know just yet, I want to find out -"

"What they say and think about the Knight's before telling them?" I finished for her, feeling her nerves through the door.

"Exactly," I waited for a few more moments before the door swung open and Hermione walked out in her uniform looking as sexy as ever. "You ready to leave?" She asked.

"Ready," electricity shot through me as she took my hand and lead me from the room.

-o.o-

I could honestly say I have never enjoyed apparating till now; the only downside was that we were now back at school and she and I were in different houses.

"Hey Hermione," I slowed down as we walked down from the headmistress office where we had just landed.

"Yes?" She looked up at me as we swung our hands between us.

"What are we going to do about Blaise?" It was something that was bugging me.

"Let him find out alone, best way and if he says anything I'll use Ginny against him," she giggled and I shook my head realising how much like me she was.

I didn't know we were walking fast until we were both stood outside of the great hall.

"Meet me outside the hall after breakfast?" She asked and I nodded my head, before we walked in and went out separate ways.

"Hey Draco," Blaise waved as he moved over clearing room for me to sit.

"Hey," I smiled as I made sure I sat directly in front of Hermione, who was two tables in front of me talking to Ginny.

"So Ginny said you went to bed early last night, what happened?" Ah so Ginny had lied to him, well that was good.

"Was tired, Hermione went to talk with my dad so I decided to go to bed," I shrugged as I felt someone sit next to me and was moving closer by the second.

"Hey Draco," they whispered down my ear as their hand slowly crept up my leg.

"Pansy," I nodded without turning, pulling her hand away as I began to fidget feeling uncomfortable.

"So I didn't see you this weekend and I was wondering, because I missed you if you wanted to skip first lesson and maybe find somewhere quite?" She just didn't get the picture as I moved her hand a second time.

"No thank you," I moved further away and closer to Blaise.

"Come on Draco you know you want too," she purred and I cringed.

"No I don't, Pansy stop." I ordered.

"But Drakey,"

"I told you not to call me that name." I hissed.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?" Blaise spoke up and I cursed turning my attention to the brown-haired beauty that was stood smirking.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to come see you both," she sat down between us as I felt Pansy's hand moving up, "and I forgot something before," to my surprise she leant over and placed a deep kiss to my lips.

"Excuse me," Pansy stood glaring at Hermione, who smiled sweetly in return.

"Yes?" She asked and I turned my head hiding my smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Kissing my boyfriend, problem?"

It was silent for a moment then as Pansy glanced between Hermione, Blaise and I. "Whatever, enjoy it while it lasts cause hunny, he always come back to me." Without another word she stood and walked away, leaving the three of us laughing, well until something clicked.

"Wait, Blaise you know?" I asked as he and Hermione shared and identical smirk.

"Yeah, Hermione told me last night, she threatened me," he shook his head.

"But if you knew, then why?" I turned to Hermione knowing she knew what I meant.

"I knew he was going to say something to you," she shrugged before picking up a piece of toast ending that conversation.

**A/N: So I think next chapter or the chapter after Hermione's Knight side should come out, don't you think? **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, you are amazing! **

**Still trying to think of a main point, may have one but if I use hat one then that will mean my story is coming to an end in two or three chapters, which I might do. **

**I shall have a think about it.**

**Jess **

**x**


	27. so it's true

**A/N: so i now have ten minutes till i leave to catch the train to college, so i am sat posting this which i just wrote xD **

**I do not own harry potter and never will, but i do own this plot and a Knight xD**

**sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes :)**

Chapter twenty-seven - so it's true

Draco's POV

I could tell Hermione was nervous about the first lesson, her hands were shaking, her knees were bouncing and she would constantly play with her hair. We were sat in the middle row next to Blaise, Harry and Luna and I could feel eyes on my hand that was currently attacked to Hermione's as I tried to calm her.

"Hey, it's going to be okay you know," I smiled down at her as she once again fluffed her hair out.

"I know, it's just going to be weird other people finding out about my past when my brother doesn't even know," she sighed and placed her head on the desk.

I knew she was regretting not telling Blaise and I knew that this lesson was going to be hard for her, so I did the only thing I could think of to calm us both down.

Slowly I lifted her head to make sure that her eyes were locked with mine, and what I saw took my breath away, in a bad way, her eyes where glistening with tears as a few fell down her cheek.

"Mione," I whispered as I tilted her head a little, "everything is going to be okay, know why?" I smirked.

"No why?" She asked wiping the tears away before others saw.

"Because no matter what, I'm here." I leant in then claiming her lips as mine, forgetting that we were sat in the middle of a classroom full of gossips, one which happened to be her brother.

"Err guys," both our heads shot up as we glanced towards Blaise, who was looking uncomfortable. "I know I said that it was alright for the both of you to date and it is, but could you not like make out in front of me?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that what I told you about Ginny when I caught you near enough mounting her outside Slytherin common room?" I almost laughed as his face slowly drained of colour.

"Oh so you finally asked her?" Hermione asked a smile forming on her lips.

"No he hasn't," I answered hoping to keep that smile in place. "He's too scared," I couldn't stop myself then as the laughter left my lips.

"Looks like someone finally look in the mirror," Fred - I think - appeared out of nowhere.

"And realised that his hair looks like something on a muggle doll." George added as Hermione began to giggle.

"What?" I asked confused, not liking the fact that I didn't know what a muggle doll was.

"Oh nothing, we just saw you laughing and thought you finally realised that you look like a girl." George shrugged a smile forming.

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like I've run through a pack of cheesy chips," I knew it wasn't as good but I could feel that Hermione's nerves were beginning to form now that the two were here.

"Whatever dolly." without another work they both turned towards Hermione. "Hey Mione, so words got round about you and ferret here."

"Ferret?" She asked shooting me a questioning look as I groaned.

"Oh you don't know!" Fred clapped laughing.

"No, but I think you should tell me," I don't know how she did it, but as soon as she turned to me I blabbed the whole story.

"In fourth year we had this nutter of a professor and he turned me into a ferret in a way to teach me a lesson." I shrugged as she let out this bell-like laugh.

It was something I had never heard before, something so beautiful that I couldn't help but stare. I know what people would say, that it was because I was a veela and loved to hear her laugh, but it was more than that and as I turned a little I saw that it wasn't just me that was watching.

"What was that?" Harry whispered to Blaise who shrugged.

"I have no idea,"

I was about to ask Hermione if she knew what had just happened, but when I saw her pleading eyes and her mutter 'later,' I knew I had to change the subject.

"Aren't you meant to be teaching us something now? We're here all day, think you should get along and teach."

"Yeah, okay." They muttered together and like a daze, they both walked away shaking their heads, as a sigh of relief left Hermione's lips.

"So, we were talking to Dumbledore and lady Malfoy, Lucius I mean and we all decided that today we need to teach you about a creäture we all need to watch out for."

"il cavaliere famiglia" George pronounce as I heard Blaise gasp, obviously knowing what they had said. "Or for all those who are English, the Knight family."

Mutters filled the air as people began to understand, instinct began to make itself known as I shifted my chair a little in Hermione's direction, protecting her from all the whispers.

"Now!" Fred shouted catching everyone's attention once more. "We have been told to talk about both side of the cavaliere good and bad -"

"Is there even any good in the cavaliere?" Blaise wondered and I saw a small tear roll down Hermione's cheek once more, before she quickly wiped it away.

"Yes actually, I know someone who has met a cavaliere and they say that this person hates what they are but is trying to control that side of them." So Lucius had told them a little.

"Now, we have no idea where to start and we're just going of books because the cavaliere our source knows is unwilling to come forward and help us, so bear with us."

"But, to start, we're going to begin with the bad part. The dark side." George tried to spook us as he wiggled his fingers.

"Okay, so many people, wizards, witches, werewolves and even creäture like themselves, veela's for example, think that the cavaliere should be avoided when encountered," they started to pace the room as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They also think that they should be killed, but that's their opinion -"

"What's your opinion?" Hermione shouted causing everyone to turn towards her for a second before turning back to the twins at the front.

"We don't know what we think, we have never met one so we can't judge." He shrugged before continuing with his lesson. "Anyway, like I was saying, when a cavaliere is known people try to avoided them, some - the silly pricks - try to anger them to see how far they can push them and even 'tame' them. But will end up pushing them too far."

"Now wizards don't just avoid them, some seek them out and try to mate with them," George chuckled. "cavaliere are such beautiful beings that their beauty can rival a veela's and nymph's which can also draw their 'victim' in, I saw a picture of a cavaliere once and I'll tell you what, don't care if she ripped me apart because I would have done the same." Boys laughed while girls rolled their eyes.

"But, that's not what we're talking about, we are talking about the danger of being near one." Fred smirked, obviously agreeing with his brother. "There was only one witness that has ever survived an encounter with a cavaliere and his name was James he didn't give his last name but he described the last attack that occurred with a cavaliere named Eric."

"Is he the one that killed his best mate?" Theo shouted.

"Yeah he was," I didn't listen as much then as I turned to Hermione, she had her head in her hands, to others she looked like she was tired, but to me - and I could feel what she was - she was miserable, she was hating this and was trying to keep it all in. Slowly I took both her hands in mine and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So," Fred clapped his hands together, "James described the cavaliere change as terrifying, Eric just stood and stared at his victim as his whole body began to shake, apparently he went deadly pale and that was when they realised something was wrong. His colour was just one sign, but like a vampire veins started to appear under his eyes as they turned a bloody red. His nails began to grow and he stalked forward never taking his eyes of his prey, his teeth began to extend and he just leaped forward ripping and clawing at his former best friends' body, mauling him until they could no longer recognise him. When he was finished Eric let out a menacing chuckle and leant down whispering the words, 'morte, la prossima volta vi porterà lentamente which means. 'Next time death will take you slowly.'" It was like watching children listen to a story about princesses or some other thing from the muggle world. Everyone was engrossed in the story, well all except one.

"I got to get out of here," Hermione whispered to me before jumping out of the seat and running from the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked, nodding towards the door.

"She isn't feeling too good," with that, I myself jumped up and ran the same direction she did, knowing deep down something was wrong.

I loved being a veela at times, it made finding her much easier than it would have been if I couldn't 'feel' her.

She was in the astronomy tower and although I refused to go back up there when I first started, I knew I needed to for her. "Hermione?" I called as I pushed the door open, and what stood waiting for me was something I could forget.

She was stood, pale and beautiful just as the twins described, but what surprised me was when I felt her emotions, they weren't angry or livid they were upset and distraught. She had turned into the cavaliere without becoming angry.

"So it's true," a voice whispered from behind causing both mine and Hermione's eyes to dart towards the open door.

**A/N: so i tried to make this a little longer, hopefully it worked.**

**thank you to everyone that reviewed or added to something on their list xD **

**dedicated to Ash cause she's awesome xD **

**short note but have to dah xD**

**jess**

**x**


	28. I would never hurt you

**A/N: So as always I do not own Harry potter and never will. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

Chapter twenty-eight – I would never hurt you

Third person

Commotion, that's what was left in Hermione's and Draco's wake. The class was in whispers about what was happening and what they were doing. Their guesses ranged from a quickie to a lovers tiff. But no one knew who was right, especially one in particular. He was sat waiting and watching as others started to chatter, he was worried, of course he was worried but he didn't know if he was welcome with the couple or not.

He had seen Hermione's face as she listened to the lesson on the Knights and what it would be like to kill someone like that. She had snapped, everyone had seen her snap, but he of course had a hunch why.

So without a word, he raised himself from his seat and followed the sound of running feet.

He ran down the corridor, turning left when the wall bent and right when there was a dead-end, with each way he went he had an idea of where he was going. Soon he found out that he was right, he watched as Draco climbed the stairs into the astronomy tower and waited till he was a good distance away before following him up.

But what he found at the top of the stairs wasn't them having a quickie, they wasn't having a lovers tiff. No what he saw he knew all along.

"So it's true," he muttered as in front of him stood Draco and his Knight Sister.

He knew he was right, ever since Hermione had left beauxbatons he knew something was going on, he just never knew it was this serious.

His sister was a cavaliere, a demon to wizards, and here she was stood, locking eyes with him as brown met red.

**Draco's POV **

She was far gone I could see it in her eyes, her emotions where running wild as she stared between her brother and me. I had no idea what to do, but my veela told me I had to calm her down and get the real Hermione back.

"Hermione," I called holding my hands up as I stepped a little closer, "Hermione, can you hear me?" I didn't know what to do and instead of an answer, she growled a little and leant her body forward, her eyes now focused on Blaise. "Hermione." I could see her debating whether to turn towards me or not.

"Compagno," she spoke directly to Blaise as I stood confused.

"What is she saying?" I asked.

"Mate," he stuttered, backing up a little.

"Stay still," I demanded as I saw her eyes widen and she took a step forward.

"Compagno," she repeated as she pointed to me.

"She thinks I'm the danger," he whispered in a voice I had never heard before, but I didn't care, right now Hermione's emotions where running so high.

I didn't know what I was doing; all I knew was I had to make sure Hermione knew I was safe.

"Tell her, you're her brother," I spoke as I slowly walked towards the pale girl.

"Fratello, io sono tuo fratello," he spoke, his voice shaking.

"Bugiardo!" She shouted a snarl rising from her throat, but as soon as she saw me she smile a little, the brown in her eyes resurfacing.

"Hermione," I cooed as I stroked her cheek, marvelling at the softness. "He is your brother and my best friend, do you remember him, Hermione?" I asked slowly.

"Blaise," she spoke, her accent thick as she once again locked eyes with her brother.

**Blaise's POV **

I was scared, I had never been scared of my sister but I can honestly say that today she terrified me, especially when she called me a liar. She was still staring at me but she was whispering my name as she came closer.

"Stay still," Draco warned me once more as she was now stood in front of me, circling me as her nostrils flared.

"Blaise," she repeated once again as she stopped dead in front of my eyes and smiled, showing her teeth.

"That's right Hermione, Blaise," he encouraged her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, I need you to do something for me." I was about to translate when she said something that made me know she understood.

"Niente," she whispered and he raised his eyebrow at me, wanting me to translate once again.

"She said anything," I didn't take my eyes of her now as she smiled again.

"Huh, so you can understand English," he muttered before smiling a little. "I don't want you to attack me when I do this." And without another sound he attached his lips to hers.

I could tell she was debating with herself, but as soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck I could see the change already.

Her skin was the first sign as I watched - not really wanting to, but needing too - it changed from the deathly pale to the skin I had grown up knowing, her cheeks were tainted red as her mouth moved in sync with Draco's. Next was the hair, the red was fading into the chocolate-brown, which my best friend was currently tugging on.

Everything else about her I couldn't see change, but once they pulled apart for breath I saw Hermione blush a deep scarlet.

"Hermione?" I whispered, unsure of how to approach her.

Slowly her head turned towards me as a tear slipped out from the corner of her eyes, if I was afraid before, it was gone in a flash. Without a second thought I ran forward pulling her into my arms whispering that it was going to be okay over and over.

"I'll leave you both too it," I heard Draco whisper as I soothed her hair against her head.

"I am so sorry Blaise, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." She repeated as we both sank to the floor.

"Shh, come on Mione, it's okay." I rocked her back and forth.

We stayed silent for a while then, both lost in our own thoughts. I didn't know what she was thinking about, but me, well I was thinking about what I was meant to do next.

People would hunt her down if they knew her secret, they would hurt her and humiliate her, I wasn't about to let that happen, and even if I did Draco would kill me, so telling people was out of the question.

I could see her side of the story, the way she had acted when she knew I was her brother was strange, but the weirdest part was I felt this weird connection, something that made me know she would never hurt me.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" I asked a little shyly.

"You can ask me anything," she whipped her eyes while looking up at me.

"Were you going to hurt me?" it was something that kept repeating itself in my head, something I needed to answer.

"You want the truth?"

**Hermione's POV **

"You want the truth?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"Of course I want the truth," he nodded keeping his arms fully round me.

"Okay, before I tell you this I think I need to explain something to you, something from the Knight's point of view, and not books." I sighed before taking a deep breath. "When I first turned I didn't remember anything, we're not meant to remember. But when I was about to attack you I remembered, you were there and something inside me clicked as danger when I saw you next to Draco." I sighed once more, "but when you started talking to me I knew, I knew your voice and couldn't help but remember you. We Knights are able to sense or send a signal to our 'victims'" I rolled my eyes, "- to make them afraid or attracted and in your case I sent you calm to make sure that you were safe."

"So you weren't going to attack me?" He asked confused.

"If Draco wasn't there then I would have," I admitted.

"Because you thought I was a threat?"

"Yeah, as crazy as that sounds, but I knew who you were when Draco told me you was my brother."

It was his turn to let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I still can't believe it." he muttered.

"Me neither," I whispered before taking his hands in mine, "but I want you to know something." I looked into his eyes, the eyes I saw in the mirror each day, "I want you to know that I would never, ever, hurt you in any way. Now that I know you when I am Knight, you are safe. I just have to learn that self-control with everyone else."

"Well I'm here to help, in which ever way you want, Draco too." I nodded my head. "Now come on, I'm sure the twins are wondering what's going on." He held out his hand for me to take.

"Plus, Draco is pacing the floor down stairs," I giggled as I sensed my mate bellow me.

**A/N: So I wasn't going to post this till like Wednesday, but then moo (my dog) had her babies and Ash, an amazing person has found out she is having a girl! and I was just to excited not to! **

**sorry for any mistakes, but I haven't slept for two nights and I am sooooo tired! **

**thank you to everyone that reviewed :) you are awesome :D **

**Jess **

**x**


	29. the plan

**A/N: So I still don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot. **

**I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but I did use two checks on this. **

Chapter twenty-nine – the plan

Third person

For a boy who saved the world, Harry Potter was blind when it came to his own belongings, his cloak to be exact, as he watched the couple and Hermione's brother run from the room he forgot to keep an eye on his bag, a bag which someone was going through now.

Now the thief was clever you see, he knew the right time to sneak forward and stanch the thing.

He had been sitting at the back, the second column to the left unknown by everyone – just the way he wanted it, - when he saw the three running, and when all eyes turned in their direction he made his move.

He snuck his way down the aisle towards the bag and 'accidentally' dropped his pencil, when he went to pick it up that's when he snatched it and stuffed it in his pocket.

Now he had nothing against Harry, Blaise or even Hermione for that matter but he realised something, if he wanted to get at Malfoy, he had to do a lot more than humiliate him.

He figured that he needed to find a way to make him pay and suffer like he had, and a few weeks ago that opportunity came up.

He had happened to be in the library when he came across Hermione, she was sat reading and once he found out what it was she read, he made a move to find out everything he could about them. Today's lesson just proved what he knew, Hermione was dangerous.

But like he said, he didn't have anything against Hermione, she just happened to be Malfoy's mate. Yeah he knew all about the Blacks being veela's. What better way to get back at Malfoy then to make his mate suffer? He was ridding the world of two beasts by doing this; some would class him a hero.

He just needed the prof and a plan. So without another word he put the cloak over his head and began walking down the corridor, just as three figures walked his way. He had missed his opportunity.

But he knew all he had to do was piss one of them off, and that's what he would do, he would get Draco Malfoy for what he did.

**Draco's POV **

I could hear them from where I stood downstairs but I still couldn't stop the pacing, well until they both came walking down hand in hand and smiling.

"You know, if you weren't family I would be worried," I smirked breaking the tension, causing them both to laugh with a disgusted look on their faces.

"Ew, dude not cool," Blaise shook his head.

"Remind me, why am I dating you?" Hermione shook her head as well as I took her other hand and all three of us made our way down the corridor.

"Well because I am handsome, charming and did I say handsome?" i smirked which caused them both to laugh.

We carried on laughing then like everything was normal, like we were normal, but mine became strained when I felt something, something that sent chills down my back.

It felt like someone was watching us, watching as we made our way back to class and following us with their eyes.

"Do you feel that?" Hermione whispered so low that if I wasn't a veela I would never have heard.

"What the feeling like someone is watching us?" I whispered back glancing at Blaise seeing if he heard.

"Yeah," she shuddered and I pulled her closer to me.

"So what are we meant to tell tweedle dee and tweedle dum?" I raised my eyebrow at that, "erm characters from a muggle film Ginny made me watch," he blushed a little.

"I don't know, what were people saying?" I was curious to know this also.

A slow smirk spread across Blaise's face as he choked back laughter. "Oh you know, just that the two of you were having a fight already and also some were saying you were having a quickie." he chuckled louder this time.

"Trust me," I smirked "you would have thought moaning myrtle was around if we were having a quickie."

"Seriously, dude that's my sister!" Blaise moaned while Hermione giggled.

"Yeah and she is also my girlfriend," I loved saying that; I knew my veela was rejoicing at that name and me? Well I was doing the same thing.

It was weird actually wanting to be with someone rather than just shagging them. I knew Blaise would kill me - as well as my veela - but I also knew I could never do that to her, she was just so small and delicate that the Draco in me couldn't help but want to protect her.

"Hermione are you okay?" I shook my head then as my veela noted that it should have been me to ask that question.

"Yeah, just thinking," she gave us both a reassuring smile as we approached the classroom we had just left.

"About what?" again Blaise asked and my veela began to growl while I held it in.

"Well I think it's time to tell the twins," she whispered as we came to a stop.

**Hermione's POV**

"Are you sure?" Draco asked me as he shot Blaise a smug look.

"How else am I meant to explain the whole disappearing act? Plus, I sort of trust them in a weird way."

"I get that, but Hermione what if they tell people?" I knew he was worried about me and he had reason to be, if people found out who I was then I was done for.

"I need to do it, but I am going to wait till the right time," I smiled up at them both, as I nodded mu head letting them know I was ready to go.

As Draco took my hand Blaise pushed the door open and silence was what greeted us.

Everyone was staring our way and I could feel my cheeks turn a faint red, as I lowered my head.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about Hermione," Draco whispered in my ear just low enough for the both of us to hear.

"I know, I just can't get rid of this feeling that someone knows," I whispered back, and I was telling the truth, their eyes held judgment as they all stared at me.

"Just remember, you meant to look like you just had a shag," he smirked and I couldn't help but giggle.

"So I am meant to look disappointed." I shot back and watched as the smirk dropped from his face.

"Glad the three of you could join us again," Fred smile from the front of the room, and by that smile I knew he was only joking.

"Sorry Fred I just needed some time I received bad news this morning." I smiled a little at him as we all took our seats.

"Oh, that's why ferret and Zabini left the room then?" I nodded my head as the both returned it. "Right then, seen as thought we have about ten minutes till lunch why don't you just chat with whoever, while I have a word with Hermione."

**Fred's POV **

We both walked out the room together, me leaving George and Hermione leaving Blaise and Malfoy. I knew what she was and I knew I couldn't tell my brother that I knew one. He didn't know things that I did.

He thought that Knights were dangerous and monstrous, just like everyone says they are, but me well I know different because I know that they can be controlled and they don't always kill.

I knew this first hand, and from the Knight that was walking beside me.

"Where are we going?" she asked as we approached the staff room.

"In there," I pointed and pushed the door open, making sure that it was clear before leading her inside.

"Why are we here anyway?" She wondered as we took a seat on the chairs there, facing them.

"Because I know what you are." I told her straight away, watching as her face drained of colour.

She sat there for a moment staring at me, not seeing as her eyes flicked between emotions.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she looked away playing the corner of her skirt.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I told her firmly which caused her to shake her head. So Blaise and Harry were right, she was stubborn. "Hermione I know that you know what I am talking about, you're a Knight," I shrugged while she shushed me.

"Will you be quite, others might hear you," she stressed while I gave a little smirk.

"Why wouldn't you want people to know if you're not who I know you are?" I don't think that made sense but apparently she understood.

"How did you find out?" She whispered softly.

"Because you saved me."

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I couldn't think about what to put down, plus I have been busy with friends and work and stuff :) Forgiven? xD**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, you are awesome! **

**I think I know where i am going with this story now ( I know, pretty far into it not to know,) But it should be finished in about five chapters? Maybe more, maybe less, depends how long I make them really. **

**Now i think it's time to watch Ion man and then sleep :)**

**See you all next time,**

**Jess **

**x**


	30. something Hermione doesn't know

**A/N: Hey :) **

**so as always I do not own Harry potter, but I do own this plot. sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but this just came to me and I had to write it down quick :)**

Chapter thirty - something Hermione doesn't know

Fred's POV

She sat staring, her eyes wide and locked on mine, I don't know what she was looking for but after a few minutes of silence she shook her head and asked me what I had said.

"I said you saved me Hermione, without you I wouldn't be here today," once again I shrugged as she came to terms of what I just said.

"But I don't remember," She whispered, "I don't remember much of the war." She ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed and looked at the floor.

"What do you remember?" I wondered moving closer to her a little, feeling she may need the comfort.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember when I left the place we were hiding, mum had told me she wanted nothing to do with the war and father agreed with her, so me and Blaise agreed that we wouldn't choose a side either, but the thing was, I had already chosen." I held my breath a little although I knew what side she chose.

"It was all over the radio that night that Voldermort was at Hogwarts and so was Harry so I snuck out and apparated straight to the scene. I remember thinking that if someone was meant to make the world good for people like you and me, then why was he getting so many of us magical fork killed?" she shook her head. "Anyway, that's all I remember, well except getting so angry that I began to shake."

"I'm not surprised you don't remember anything after that, but I certainly do." I chuckled a little nervously before I latched into my story.

"_**I think they need us higher Freddy," George whispered in my ear as we walked further and further up the stairs of our former home. **_

"_**Are you scared George?" I couldn't help but ask, because I didn't know if what I was feeling was normal, I don't know if my heart was meant to be beating this fast or if my ear should be ringing and I certainly didn't know if the feeling of running was normal.**_

"_**I am, but maybe after this they will be able to tell us apart," he tried to make a joke which ended up making things worse. I couldn't think like that, I couldn't think about losing my brother and best mate not when he needed me the most. "But it's okay Fred, I will always be here to protect you." he swung his arm over my shoulder as we approached the Astronomy tower.**_

"I thought that was candle light I saw," Hermione smiled a little, "guess it was your hair."

At that I had to smile, "So anyway…"

_**We were stood near a window for about five minutes, watching as red and green flashes started to shower over us, we were waiting, waiting for them to break into the shield and waiting for them to storm our safe haven. **_

"_**So you think we'll survive?" I wondered aloud.**_

"_**Of course we will, we survived Filch and umbridge, we are definitely going to survive this." **_

"_**I just have a feeling something big is going to happen," I admitted as I looked across the ground. **_

"_**Something big IS going to happen..." but before he could finish his sentence Kingsley was shouting at us from the opposite side of the tower.**_

"_**Get ready, it's about to happen," with those words we gave each other a look that said all the things words couldn't as screams could be heard. **_

"So George didn't take it seriously?" She wondered and I shook my head, it was the truth, I had been so scared while George had been relaxed and ready. "But how does this relate to how I saved you?" she wondered and I shook my head, she was definitely Malfoy's girl.

"Well if you wait a moment I will tell you," she huffed as I continued.

_**Spark flew as hexes and spells were shouted, people were screaming for others to get out of the way, while some were screaming for people to not let them go. It was a blood bath, I could see it from where I was stood as I sent spell and hex at any black figure I could see. That's when I saw her. **_

_**She looked so lost and small as she stood on the ground, looking around like she hadn't seen anything like this before; she had her wand in her hand as black figures approached her causing her to shake. She was scared and I needed to get her out.**_

"_**I'll be back in a minute," I called over my shoulder as I ran back the way I came. Down the stairs and towards the brown haired beauty that was currently being targeted. **_

_**I didn't know her name and I didn't care, something about her told me I needed to get those men away from her before something happened to her. **_

"_**Stupefy" I shouted again and again as each cloak fell. She didn't notice me thought, no she was too busy standing and shaking. "Hey, you need to get out of here!" I called at her not caring if we were low on numbers or if she was on the other side. **_

_**She didn't move, and I was about to move her myself when I heard something I never wanted to hear in my life. **_

"_**FRED!" I knew that voice, that voice was something I could wake up for even in sleep. It was George and something was telling me he was in trouble and needed me. So leaving the girl for a moment I ran back, back up to my brother as he was pinned against the wall, withering in pain.**_

"_**Expelliarmus!" I screamed as the figures wand flew towards me and George dropped to the floor. **_

"_**You think that can stop me! You think that can stop the dark lord!" the man laughed and I turned and glared at him, holding the wand towards his face. "Where one of us fails, more will take our place." He laughed once more as the wand in my hand began to shake.**_

"_**But you, you will never win, the boy will never win." Again with the creepy laugh.**_

_**I closed my eyes then as I stepped over my brother, ready to die for him. **_

"_**Don't you get it?" I asked, "Harry may not win today, but when he dies voldermort will die with him," I smirked as I saw the eyes under the hood turn red. **_

"_**Don't you dare speak his name!" he growled as I felt his wand leave my hand. **_

"_**What? Voldermort, the half-blood," I said the words slowly making sure the 'lords' status sunk in, "that wants to control all us purebloods?" I was my turn to laugh now. "You're a bunch of hypocrites." **_

_**I watched as his eyes blazed brighter and he lifted his wand towards me locking me into place, I was about to close my eyes before something behind him caught my attention. It was her, the brown-haired girl from before. **_

_**She was stood still, staring between both me and the man who had yet to notice her, she was smirking a smile that sent chills down my spine. Her head was tilted to the side as she stared. If I was honest I was more scared of her then I was of him.**_

"_**What no final words?" he mocked, but I never took my eyes of the young women in front of me. "What are you looking at?" he turned his back to me – stupid move – but I wasn't paying attention, no I was watching as his eyes raked up and down her slim figure. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Zabini girl." He stepped forward a little. "I heard you were beautiful but they didn't tell me how appealing you are." I cringed then as I watched, unable to move. "Are you here to watch as they die?" **_

_**She didn't say anything as she just stood and stared. **_

"_**Answer me!" he demanded, obviously getting angry.**_

"_**No blood will be spilled if you leave quietly." She spoke in Italian and I was glad I knew what was being said.**_

"_**What?" obviously he didn't learn the language. **_

"_**I said, leave and no blood will be spilled," this time she spoke in English, while if I was honest made it sound a lot worse.**_

"_**And what is a small girl like you going to do about it?" He smirked.**_

"_**I will end you," she said so simply that I almost laughed at her confidence.**_

"_**You're lucky that I am in a good mood, or else I would have killed you already. Now leave, I have work to do." And like that he dismissed her with a flick of his hand before he turned back to me. "Now to rid the world of blood traitors." He opened his mouth ready to let the words out before a scream replaced the forbidden curse.**_

_**I didn't realise I had closed my eyes until they snapped back open to see the girl on the man's back. She was clawing and ripping at his flesh, biting and hissing as the man moaned in pain.**_

_**I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know if I even wanted to stop it as bits of skin went flying everywhere, and I was beginning to see bone.**_

_**That was enough for me as I shut my eyes again, waiting for my turn. George was still on the floor unconscious and I was glad, he wouldn't know what was happening and he wouldn't feel the pain I was about to. **_

"_**You can open your eyes," her voice, how could a voice like that sound so beautiful and so deadly at the same time?**_

_**Slowly I did as I was told, opening them to see a small fire in the place of the death eater. My eyes widened as I realised that she must have done this, she had saved me from this man. But was I still safe?**_

"_**Please don't kill me," I found myself saying, almost begging.**_

"_**I am not going to kill you," She smiled a little before turning away, "a life for a life, count yourself lucky next time may be different," and with a swish of her hair she was gone. **_

"George woke up five minutes later, he doesn't know what happened, but he does know that I almost died." I sighed, "You see, this is how I know you're not bad." I took her hands then.

"How can you sit there and tell me I'm not bad when I killed someone?" she whispered as tears slid down her cheek.

"You killed someone who had killed so many before, Hermione you're a hero and I owe you my life." I smiled hoping she could see that I truly meant it.

**Draco's POV **

I couldn't sit and wait for Hermione to return, her emotions were all over the place and I had started to feel worried that Weasley was doing something to hurt her.

So I had followed her, and that was where I was now. I was sat against the wall outside the staffroom listening to everything Fred told her and everything she was saying. I was feeling everything she was feeling and couldn't help the tears that where sliding down my face at her heartache.

**Third person **

He slipped back into the classroom un-noticed once again, no one turned when the door suddenly creaked open, or when it banged shut.

He slid back into his place at the back, watching as Potters bag was left in the middle row as he moved towards Zabini.

He took his chance then, sliding the cloak of his shoulders and moving down the row, watching each side to make sure no one was watching. There he slid the cloak back where it was while listening to what Harry was saying.

"So Hermione's okay? She looked like she was shaking before."

"Yeah, she's fine," her brother answered, "she's just going through some things." He shrugged as the boy on the floor smirked, whispering one small sentence to himself.

"We will finally have our revenge dad." He stood once more and walked back to his desk, acting like his head wasn't forming a plan of action that was going to be taking place the very next day.

**A/N: So I have decided that when i write a chapter I will post it straight away, try to get this story finished because I have already started a new Draco and Hermione story xD**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, you are awesome xD **

**Haha I thought you all might like some of Fred's POV and see how and why I kept him alive xD **

**Has anyone guessed who the guy that wants revenge is yet? Would love to know who you think xD**

**Until next time**

**jess**

**x**


	31. into action

**A/N: Hey :) **

**So nothing has changed, I still don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot xD**

**Thank you to Ash for reading through this and changing the spelling and grammar :) So like always, this is dedicated to you and Miles.**

Chapter thirty-one - into action

**Third person **

He knew what he needed to do; he knew the best way to get revenge on Malfoy for what he had done to his family.

He also knew the consequences of his actions; he knew what doing this would mean. But he was ready to take the punishment; he had nothing to lose anyway.

He had no family, his father was killed and his mother left when he was born, he had no aunties or uncles, no brothers or sister. No it was just him and now he was ready to rid himself of the pain and torture to try to make his father proud. For once he wanted to make him proud.

He just had to complete the first stage of his plan now, which was to let them thing everything is going right, then try to separate them. He knew that being alone you was more vulnerable than you were when you had someone. So sighing he raised his head and began phrase one.

**Hermione's POV **

I had found Draco sitting outside the staffroom when Fred and I left; he was sat with his knees to his chest while silent tears tell from his eyes.

"Malfoy, what're you doing?" Fred asked shuffling his feet as Draco stood to his, earning a small glare from me.

Instead of answering his questions his eyes drifted to mine, "I had no idea," he whipped his eyes at the corners.

"Had no idea about what? What exactly did you hear?" Fred asked angry, I could see it lurking in his eyes, he didn't know Draco knew.

"I heard everything Weasley." Draco growled and I had to step in then.

"Whoa, guys," I put my hands between them; "Fred Draco knows everything he has to, I'm his mate." I shrugged. "Draco, this isn't the time to go all veela on me," I smiled before kissing his cheek, "calm down okay?" He nodded his head as a small gasp came from beside me.

"You're a veela? But how?" Fred wondered, his mouth open like a fish.

"Well, how do you think you become a veela? Your parents pass it to you," Draco shrugged.

"Yes but how is a Knight your mate, I mean I have never heard of two magical beings being together." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well apparently you haven't heard of most things, but it's happened."

"Wow," Fred began to chuckle which confused me. "You are going to be one powerful family," he chuckled once more before walking back down the corridor, leaving us to follow.

"You're taking this news better than I thought you would," I mused as I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good with weird, like did you know Ron was a troll?"

"I knew it!" Draco laughed, breaking the tension that formed between the three of us.

"Is he really?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you listen to him and watch how he eats, plus look at his ears! Now if that isn't a troll I don't know what is," he threw over his shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Anyway, you two might want to head to lunch, the bell is about to right…now." Like clockwork the bell rung and students filed out of their rooms. "See you both later."

He carried on walking down the hallway as Draco and I shook our heads, the Weasley twins were a weird bunch.

"I agree he really is weird."

"Since when have you been able to read my mind?" I asked as we walked hand in hand the opposite way.

"I can't but I can feel what your feeling." He smirked.

"Smug bastard," I muttered under my breath, which he answered with a playful shove.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny called from behind me, running to catch up.

"Hey Ginny," I waved a little, pulling Draco to a stop so we could wait for the younger witch.

"So I just seen Harry and he said you were upset about something?" we carried on walking then.

"Oh no, I'm fine now."

-o.o-

Lunch was a quiet event and I finally felt like I was ready for the second part of the lesson. Blaise had told me that in this part we were going to learn what a Knight would do to control themselves and what Erik did. Let's just hope it works and it's something easy.

That was until I was sat in the same seat as before.

"Just remember, both Blaise and I are here, Fred is as well and I know he will stop if you're not comfortable," Draco whispered in my ear as others entered the room.

"I know, I'm calm," I lied and I knew that he knew anyway.

**Third person **

He was the last person to enter, and as he took his seat at the back of the room, his eyes scanned the rows until they landed on the curly brown and the platinum blonde.

Time for the second part of his plan, reveal some information.

"So I know this morning's class was cut short, but that doesn't matter, no now we are going to talk about the good parts of being a Knight and the ways they learn to control their temper. He saw his opportunity here and raised his hand.

"You, at the back," George pointed to him.

"I was just wondering, are there any good parts about a Knight, I mean they kill and have no control their temper." he shrugged, keeping the smirk in.

"Of course there are good points," Fred shouted in anger, "the Knight is not only known for their temper, but for their bravery and loyalty." By the sounds of it, he could guess Fred Weasley knew Hermione's secret also.

"Yeah they may be loyal but what about their beauty? Wont the person – Merlin help them – who is seeing the Knight become jealous and say for example make the Knight angry?" His eyes drifted to the pair that was facing forward in their seats.

"No, once the Knight has found someone they are drawn to, or in love with, it's often they stay with them till the end." Okay so this was getting him nowhere, he knew he had to step his game up a little.

"But what about if that partner was a veela for example? Wouldn't that be a dangerous couple," He smirked in a sick sort of satisfaction as four backs tensed at his words, and before Fred could answer, George cut in.

"Very dangerous, unless they were controlled."

"So if they had just found this information out they wouldn't be?" He crocked his head to the side.

"They would be dangerous yes, but unless threatened they will not attack, I heard a case where a Knight actually saved someone." So that was why the Weasley was standing up for Hermione. "Now do you have any more questions or can I carry on?" He huffed, obviously knowing that he knew.

"Just one more," he smirked "what if a veela and a Knight were in this school?"

**Draco's POV **

I was shaking; I could feel myself shake as my eyes closed for a moment. Hermione's feelings were hectic as she was beginning to have a panic attack.

Someone knew about us, someone knew what Hermione and I were, and by the sounds of it they were about to tell the whole class.

"Draco," Hermione choked out as small tears rolled down her face.

"Don't worry, I'll stop this," I didn't know how I was meant to stop it, but I did know that Hermione was going to be in danger if people knew. Me, I was fine, a veela and they were not frowned upon and killed. Knights were though.

"What do you mean?" George asked and I quickly turned my head, hoping to catch who the person was, so that I could rip his throat out for making my Mione upset.

So I turned my head and caught a smirk of someone I knew all too well.

I could recognise his sandy blonde hair anywhere, the wand work that he must have put into it looked like a first year had done it, and it was combed and fluffed. I remember I use to laugh at his hair, and call him turnip for the vegetable his head was shaped like. His eyes were dead as I looked at them now, but that didn't matter, no that smile on his face was all that mattered.

'Revenge is sweet' he mouthed to me before turning back towards the waiting ginger.

"Because I happen to know that Hermione Zabini and Draco Malfoy are both Knight and a veela." Ernie Macmillan eyes sparked as he said the words and all eyes turned to Hermione and I.

**A/N: Bet you wasn't expecting it to be him xD But I did mention that he found out in a library about Hermione and he doesn't like Draco, (chapter 17 xD) And this way I can make up my own background (well a little.) **

**So anyway, thank you everyone for the reviews! and the next chapter may take me more than a day to write, although I have written 200 words so far and I am carrying on tomorrow :D **

**Guess what! There are three more chapters left till I am finished, but don't worry I might try to work on 'so it begins' but I will be changing that a little. AND I am also writing a new one already. **

**Until next time **

**Jess**

**x**


	32. taking sides

**A/N: So thank you to my un-official beta Ash, who was amazing and read through this for me :) **

**So as always I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this plot and this story line.**

Chapter thirty-two - taking sides

Draco's POV

It was silent for the whole of ten minutes before whispers and shouts started.

"I knew there was something about them," one whispered.

"What are they doing here, they could kill us!" another shouted this time.

"Are they dangerous?"

I sat there listening to it all as I rubbed soothing circle on my mates hands.

"I need to get out of here," Hermione muttered urgently as she began to rise from her chair, I soon followed.

"Hermione," Blaise called, rising from his seat and making his way over to us, putting his arm around Mione's shoulders.

"I need to get out of here," she whispered again as she began to shake a little.

"Oh!" I understood now as I began to steer us in the direction of the door, only to find it locked with a spell I knew could only be unlocked by the wizard that created it.

"Will someone open the bloody door," Blaise growled while I told Hermione to take soothing breathes.

"Oh I never thought of this" Ernie stood with a smile, "is the Zabini boy a Knight also?"

"Open the door Macmillan," Blaise and I growled at the same time. "This isn't funny."

"I know that, look around, is anyone else laughing?" I did what he asked then, glancing around to see that everyone had risen from their seats. "Do you really think we're going to let you leave? You're dangerous, we need to stop you Malfoy."

"But I thought Hermione was the Knight," the troll spoke this time.

"Yes but Malfoy is a veela, he is dangerous also." Ernie growled and I crossed my arms while still keeping hold of Hermione.

"But I thought that they were only dangerous when their mate is threatened." George stepped out of Fred's restraining arm.

"Yes, but his mate is being threatened, will you just shut up! They're both dangerous." I was confused, it seems like he has it out for me rather than Hermione, and what was he on about Hermione was being threatened?

Instantly my back grew straighter and I felt a hiss leave my lips, which caused people to back up.

"Draco, calm down." Hermione placed her hand on my shoulders, which had the desired effect as I calmed instantly.

"You see, he's just as dangerous!" Ernie took on a crazy look as he pointed his finger at us.

"Yes, but Hermione just calmed him," Fred spoke this time.

"Don't you get it! The only way to rid ourselves of these creatures is to kill them! I say we start with Draco."

Everything happened so fast after this, a growl ripped its way up both mine and Hermione's throats at the same time Blaise muttered idiot under his breath.

"Look!" someone screamed while pointing behind me, which caused me to turn just in time to see Hermione beginning to change.

"Hermione, calm down!" I shouted as I tried to place my hands on her face.

"Move back!" George screamed while Fred screamed "Don't move."

"Hermione, look at me, these are your friends, these are people with families and homes."

My words weren't working, so I did the only thing I could think of which was to spin around and pin Ernie to the wall.

"Open the fucking door!" I screamed in his face, while lifting him a little of the floor.

"No," he spat.

"Do you realise what you're doing! People might get hurt."

"They need to know what you're capable of!" he screamed right back.

"Draco," Blaise called as I turned and saw Hermione stood staring between me and the boy I still had pinned. Except it wasn't Hermione, it was her Knight side.

Without another thought I dropped the prick on the floor and ran straight back to where my mate was.

"Hermione?" I asked.

"Move out of my way," she howled as her eyes stayed locked on the boy who was still on the floor.

"Hermione, calm down."

"Move now," she demanded.

I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her, she recognised me and Blaise as he now had hold of her hand, she just didn't recognise anyone else.

"Hermione, do you recognise me?" Fred – the idiot – slowly stepped forward while holding his hands in the air.

"What are you doing!?" George shouted trying to pull him back, but instead Fred carried on stepping with caution.

"Of course I recognise you," Hermione smirked when her eyes found his, "I never forget someone I save."

Whispers started again as George muttered something about 'not knowing someone as much as you thought you did.'

"I never did thank you for that, so thank you. You save both me and my brother that day and I will be forever in you debt. But I want you to think of something for me, I want you to think about every person in the room."

Hermione's eyes left his then as she glanced at each and every person.

"I know the real Hermione, I know that she is smart and beautiful, both inside and definitely out,"

"The Hermione I know is my sister and my best friend, sorry Drake; she is always there for me and would do anything to protect me and our family." Blaise spoke as I crocked my head to the side.

"She came into the school and had everyone wrapped around her little finger, she helped me see something I never would have alone." Harry added, speaking for the first time since this got out.

I saw what they were doing then, they were trying to calm her down and remind her of who she was, so taking a deep breath I took her face in my hands.

"The Hermione I know is such a caring person that can give people a second chance when no one else can, she is someone who smiles even when things get bad and the women that would have stolen my heart even if I wasn't a veela." I was it working as her eyes began to slowly change back, so I kept going. "She is someone who can make a bad situation good and makes me laugh even when I don't want to. Her smile brightens the room and she cares so much about others that she will put them first." She was almost back to normal, so I said one final sentence. "She is amazing and no matter the situation I would have fallen for her and love her as much as I do now."

That was the final straw as her head snapped up and stood before me was the human Hermione.

"You love me?" she asked like she couldn't believe her.

"Of course I love you," I placed my hands on her shoulders as she placed a kiss to my lips.

"I love you too," a soft tear ran down her face as I wiped it away.

"Why are you all standing there!" someone shouted which caused us all to turn and face Ron Weasley. "They are fucking dangerous, is it only me and Ernie that see this!"

"I agree, they can't and shouldn't be together," Pansy, I knew that voice –unfortunately.

"Why not, I honestly can't see a problem with them being together," Fred stepped forward, smiling as he walked over to us.

"Me neither, Fred just explained what Hermione did for us both in the war, I can't see what's so bad about them being together." George moved forward also, standing beside our growing group.

"I've known Blaise and Hermione for years now, I know how kind Hermione is, she would never hurt anyone on purpose." Both Daphne and Theo stepped towards us as some moved to stand near Ernie and Ron.

"Well I hate to say it but I have to stand with Hermione and Draco, something tells me to trust them and there's no bad In them." Harry shrugged and stood with us, and I hated to say it but I was grateful because now that he was with us, others were moving towards us. "Now could you open the door, I have my girlfriend to see."

In a sort of daze Ernie lifted his wand and a click could be heard. Without a second thought we all piled through the door.

"I think you all have some explaining to do." Harry muttered as soon as we were further away from the door.

**A/N: So next chapter I think it may be time for Draco's veela to come out, don't you? xD **

**I hoped you liked this chapter, I seriously just went with the flow on this one, and this is where it took me so I'm not sure.**

**Haha, i have started to write like two other Hermione and Draco stories, wont be posting either of them until this story is finished and then I will let you choose. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed ad alerted, you are awesome :)**

**Jess **

**x**


	33. they're coming

**A/N: So nothing has changed and I still don't own Harry potter, but I do own this plot and this story line. Oh and I also own the Knight creature xD **

**sorry for any spelling or grammar or spelling mistakes that may occur, I was going to send it to my unofficial beta but I know I have waited to long to write and post this, so I posted it as soon as it was wrote. **

**now on with chapter thirty-three xD**

Chapter thirty-three - they're coming

Draco's POV

So here we sat, Fred, George, Harry, Blaise, Hermione and I, all sat in silence as she and I finished our stories. The others were looking at us like there was something growing on our heads, although they had a unique sense of excitement about them.

I still couldn't believe they had stuck up for us; it gave me hope that maybe others will be the same. But if not then I honestly didn't care

"Well shit Hermione, why didn't you tell me the full story?" Blaise ran his hand through his and I smirked as his hair began to stand up in odd places.

"I was scared it would make you think differently about me." She admitted as I placed my arm around her.

"I could never think differently of you Mione, although others might now." He sighed and I couldn't help but do the same.

"I know, I don't know why Ernie did what he did but I know that people are going to want me to leave." she sighed, "And maybe I should." That got my attention as a growl began to build up in my throat.

"There is no way in hell I am letting you leave Mione, you leave I leave, simple." She was about to cut me off and I stared at her making her attention snap to me. "No listen for once, by leaving you are showing him that he was right about you it's what he wants."

"Hate to say it Hermione, but he's right." Harry stuttered and I smirked his way as well, "you need to stay."

"But I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper.

"Hey, if Draco can get through being a veela while most of the boys in this school want you then I'm sure you can get through this." George grinned while I groaned, this was information to me.

"I want names," I shot to them before turning back to Mione, who now had a small smile on her face. "They're right though," my hand moved lower so I could take hers in mine.

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So we're just going to ignore it and pretend like nothing was said?" she wondered.

"Only thing we can do, you'll have all of us as well." She nodded her hair and we stood to leave for our common rooms.

"Draco?" she asked in a small voice, pulling on my hand to slow us down.

"Yes beautiful?" I saw a faint blush on her cheeks as I said the word.

"Can I, I mean you can say no if you want to but I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight, I'm sort of scared about going back to my common room." She smiled shyly and It was the first time I have ever seen her uncertain. I was going to kill Ernie for taking her confidence and making her afraid. But then I could also kiss him as I will get to spend a whole night with her.

"Of course you can, and Hermione you never have to ask to spend a night in my bed." I winked at her and once again and delicious blush flashed across her cheeks.

"Draco!" she smacked my arm a little as we rounded a corner and came to a stop outside Slytherin common rooms.

"Severus," I muttered loud enough for her to hear, as the painting moved to reveal the portal to my dark common rooms.

"Severus, as in Severus Snape?" she asked as we slowly walked in.

"Yeah, he was our head of house and seemed right to place him as our password."

"I remember him telling me about that, did you know he was my god father?" she looked up at me and I gazed down at her.

"No I didn't, I knew Lucius was your god father but I didn't know you had two." I shrugged but smiled. "He was my god father as well you know."

I could see her mouth open as she was about to reply, but instantly she closed it as we came face to face with a common room full of staring students.

I could feel my veela in the back of my mind itching as I glanced at every face in the room, some faces had fear written all over them, some had wonder, some had amazement and pity while most of the male population were looking at her like I use to.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked aloud.

"Not really, just wondering what Zabini is doing in here." Someone called.

"She's with me, she's allowed in here." I growled a little as Hermione placed her hand on me calming me instantly.

"Yeah but she's a Gryffindor." That took me of guard as I stumbled back a little, so they weren't talking about her Knight side; they were talking about her house? Huh.

"Yeah but she is also a Zabini." I answered smiling a little as I felt her relax.

"True," I saw that it was Theo that spoke. "Plus most of us here have known Hermione for years now." Half of the gathered students nodded their heads in agreement.

"Right," was it just me as was this exchange a little awkward? "Well if you need any of us, we'll be up in my room." I took Mione's hand once again and led her past the gazing students and up to my room.

When we returned this year McGonagall had offered us our own room, which now I was grateful for.

"Is it just me or did they act like they were fine with what we are?" Hermione whispered as I pushed the door open.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," I mused shutting the door behind me and placing a silencing spell around it.

"It was weird," she shuddered a little.

"I know, but hey at least that's one house on our side." I laughed as I fell on to my bed exhausted.

"You do realise we can't stay here don't you?" she asked as she slid onto my bed beside me.

"Huh?" I asked musing what she said as my veela was reeling about the fact she was now on my bed!

"I said, we have to go back to lessons." A smile crossed her lips.

"But Mione," I moaned as she giggled. Oh I love that sound.

"None of that, I mean it Draco, now come on." She stood and held her hands out to me.

"I don't want to go," I tugged on her then with a little strength so she fell on top of me. "I would rather stay exactly where I am." She looked up and blushed as I suppressed a moan at the heat of her body on mine.

"You're such a pig," she smirked as she moved her body a little more knowing the affect it had on me.

"And if you carry on like that then I am never going to let you leave this bed." I smirked back at her which caused her to stop. "I was hoping you would carry on a little then." I laughed as her whole face coloured.

"I love it when you blush," I caressed her face a little as electricity filled the air.

"Draco," she whispered as she closed her eyes, her breath speeding up.

"Hermione," I whispered back as my hand stopped and I brought her face closer to mine.

This kiss was something new completely, something had changed between us and it made both me and my veela excited for a reason I didn't know.

"Draco," she said again as she pulled away, her eyes blazing as she stared at me. "I want you to mark me." She whispered and my heart jumped. How the hell did she know about marking?

"Wha-a-t-t-t?" I stuttered out.

"I want you to bite me Draco, I want to be yours." she kept eye contact as she muttered three words that would change everything between us. "I love you."

"Hermione are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? It's all going to change, I will want to be near you more than I do now, I will want to keep every man away from you, except the ones I don't see as a threat. Hermione you will be mine forever."

"I know what this means Draco and I want it," she placed her forehead and mine together and I could feel her breath on me. "Bit me Draco." She whispered so softly in my ear than that I couldn't help but flip her over and agree to anything she asked.

She was taking back a little as I lay on top of her now, looking into her brown eyes that had become darker making both me and my veela rejoice. She wanted this as much as I wanted this, she was going to be mine and there was nothing anyone could do to take her away from me now.

"I love you too," I kissed down her jaw then inching closer and closer to her neck, and after a placed a soft kiss near her ear I bit down hard marking her as mine forever.

-0.0-

I couldn't keep the smile of my face later that day as we strolled down the halls hand in hand and I ran my fingertips over the mark on her neck.

"Does it hurt?" I wondered as I looked at the purple and blue moon shape that would fade and mark her neck.

"It did, but now I feel nothing but happiness, I think I am feeling what you are because I am also worried." She giggled before turning to me. "It doesn't hurt Draco and I'm glad we did it."

"So am I, it means I get to keep you and no one else can." I smirked at that looking forward to people knowing about us.

"It means you player games are behind you." she smiled.

"They were behind me as soon as I met you Mione." It was true; even if I wasn't what I was I know I would still love her as much as I do now.

"Veela talking Draco?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, Draco talking," I stopped and pulled her into a kiss.

"I'll be right back," she smiled as she placed one final kiss on my lips and skipped of into the bathroom.

"I'm surprised you still have the nerve to show your face here Malfoy," a voice called from the side of me and as I turned my head I saw Ernie stood with a smirk on his face.

"Back off Ernie," I growled, stepping away from the wall.

"You know, I don't think I will, you don't have much time left here you see." He smirked and I became confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I spat, feeling my eyes glaze over and my veela inching to the front of me.

"Oh you know just a department at the ministry that deals with creatures that are dangerous are coming," he shrugged and I gaped at him. The fucking prick turned us in!

"Why are you doing this?" I snarled.

"Because it's the right thing to do, just think when you're gone maybe I can move in on your girl, what you think?" he smirked and let my veela take over.

The hallways suddenly became brighter as my eyes changed and my hands started to heat up, Ernie was stood wide eyes backing away slowly.

"Mine!" I growled as I stepped towards him, my hands heating as flames began to flicker.

"Malfoy, calm the fuck down," he held his hands up which just angered me more.

"Mine!" I growled again as I moved closer.

"If you do this than we have evidence that you are a monster." He tried to defend himself.

I wasn't listening, my mind was completely blank, he had threatened to take my mate away from me. Without even thinking about it I shot my hands forward as flames left me.

"Draco!" Hermione called as the flame hit the wall, dying out on the old magic that was placed there.

"Mine!" I snarled once again.

"Draco, calm down!" Hermione placed her hands on my arms, "Ernie get the fuck away!" she growled over her shoulder as the blonde turned and ran, I followed him with my eyes until I felt two light hands place themselves on the side of my face.

I turned my head and came face to face with my girl. "Mine," I whispered as I took a deep breath feeling myself calm down and air start to sting my palms.

"I am yours," she pulled me into her small arms and I hugged her back, "nothing can change that/" she whispered, which reminded me.

"Hermione, we're in danger." I watched as her eyes widened in surprise.

**A/N: So not long now till the end. I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter but I have been seriously busy, I have been reading the fifty shades books, been writing a 5,000 word essay, college and work. Oh and I also went the twilight marathon which played all the films back to back and OMG! BREAKING DAWN PART 2! I don't think one person didn't scream or cry at that film (my screen was full and huge!) **

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, I am so tired, but I needed to get this out for you all. **

**until next time **

**Jess**

**x**


	34. the cloaks

**A/N: So I don't own anything except this plot, the wonderful J. owns all. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes that might pop up, not myyyy faaaullltttt. **

Chapter thirty four – the cloaks

Draco's POV

"What do you mean we're in danger?" she asked as she pulled away and glanced up at me.

"The department of dangerous creatures are coming, Hermione, Ernie turned us in." I whispered, fearful.

"But we're not dangerous; I would never hurt anyone on purpose." She muttered as I pulled her back into my arms.

"I know that, they all know that Hermione, they just need to see it." I muttered into her hair.

"We should get to class," she whispers and I let out a soft chuckle.

"I tell you that we're in danger and you want to get to class?" I shook my head.

"I want my education Draco, we have nothing to hide." She told me seriously.

"You are unbelievable you know," I lean down fully intending to place a kiss on her lips but she quickly turns her head away from me.

"Nope, no distractions we need to go, we're already late." She giggles as she pulled me towards the room.

I don't know how she did it but every little thing she does surprises me, she keeps me on my toes and that, well that is something I have never experienced before.

"Can we not go back to my room?" I groaned as she laughed louder and pulled me harder.

"Nope, I don't want people to think we're hiding Draco, I want people to know that no matter what I wouldn't hurt them that way." I understood now, so it wasn't just about education.

"Okay, only because it's you." I smiled as I took my place by her side and began walking towards the room full of people who knew everything.

I could hear the whispers before I even entered.

'What do you think they're doing?'

'Do you think they've left?'

'Who else knew?'

'I really don't thing Hermione is a danger, I've known her since birth.'

But apparently they weren't finished and it just got worse as soon as we walked through the door.

'I don't believe she has the nerve to come back to class.'

'Ernie said that Draco is worse, said he's more dangerous.'

I highly doubt that, she's a fucking Knight!'

"Al right you lot, will you shut the hell up?" George screamed from the front of the room causing everyone to stop their private conversations and turn their heads towards them. "Now I want none of that, you all knew and loved Hermione before any of this, what's changed?"

"You know what she is, how can you be so calm about it?" we didn't even turn our heads as we took our seat at the back now away from everyone else, keeping our backs to a wall and not to a room full of fearful students.

"Because I know her, sort of but the time I have gotten to know her I see the real Hermione, she has fire and a spark but such a kind heart, she would never hurt anyone intentionally. You saw her before she can control herself. As for Draco, yeah he might be a prat, a git, a blonde ferret, a rich snob, someone I could use as a tooth pick." I coughed them bringing him back onto the subject which only caused him to smirk. "As I was saying, he might be a twat but he and Hermione would never hurt anyone."

"Thank you," I heard Hermione whisper to them as I gave her hand a squeeze, watching as people's eyes went wide at something behind our backs.

"I think we will be the judge of whose safe or a danger and who's not." My head snapped around at the voice and my eyes came upon a tall man with three others by his side. He was wearing a dark cloak with his hood up and I was wondering if that was for effect or if it was for the fact it made them look the more intimidating.

"I'm sorry but Halloween's not till next week." George smirked before he received a warning look from everyone close enough. "What? Who are these people anyway?" he asked and I knew who they were, my father had warned me about them back when the dark lord was alive.

"They're here to take Hermione and me away." I whispered as a gasp fell from Hermione's lips and the room fell silent once more.

"What do you mean they're here to take Hermione?" Blaise asked as he came to stand by my side.

"I think it would be best if we discussed this outside," one of the cloaks spoke as all three swept their cloaks behind them as they left the room, leaving Hermione and I to follow.

It was silent as we walked away, all eyes followed as we walked slowly out of the room following the unknown to Merlin knows what.

"Hermione wait!" Blaise called. "Please don't go, I need you to stay." He muttered and my eyes grew wider, never have I ever heard Blaise so vulnerable.

"I'll be back, I promise," she smiled as she tugged my arm, ready to escape before others found out she may be lying.

The door closed behind us as we walked down the corridor, the men were waiting at the end and as soon as they caught our eyes they began to walk once more, leaving us once again to follow.

"Why did you lie?" I whispered in her ear, casting my eyes toward them to make sure they didn't hear.

"I couldn't have him worrying." She answered as she too cast her eyes towards the cloaks, or so I referred to them now.

"You know nothing is going to happen to us don't you?" I didn't mention that I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I know, and I'll do anything to keep you safe." She leant on her toes and placed a soft kiss by my lips. "I love you Draco."

I replied without hesitation, "I love you too." She gave my hand a squeeze as we climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower.

**Hermione's POV **

I could feel my whole body shake as we took the steps towards our end slowly; I was scared, not only for myself by for Draco and also my family. When I thought of each of them I thought of the pain I was going to cause them.

My mother and father, they were two people who should have destroyed me as soon as they knew what I was, but no, my mother was a Knight and she knew how I felt, she knew what it was like to lose control. As for my dad, I knew he would never do anything to hurt me and I also knew that if I were to die tonight, there would be no mending them.

I thought of Blaise, oh Blaise, now he was someone who should have never been involved with this, he shouldn't have found out, he should still think I was his safe and normal sister but instead he knew I was a monster and also knew what was about to happen. I loved him more than anyone else, he and I were best friends and to have him in my life, well I'm just so thankful.

And then I had the Malfoy's, my separate family, a family that meant so much to me and has done just as much. I loved Lucius like a father, without him I wouldn't be who I was today. Narcissa, well she and I had never seen eye to eye, but when it came down to it I knew that I would do anything to protect her.

Draco, I glanced at the man beside me, he meant more to me than anything, I have had the biggest crush on him since, well Merlin knows when! But now, he was here beside me telling me he felt the same way, and no matter what I knew I would do anything to protect him.

Anything.

**A/N: So sorry about the cliff hanger, but I only have about wo or three more chapters left until the end, sooo... suspense? Plus! I am ill. **

**Anyway, I am so sorry about the delay for this chapter, like I said, I'm ill and I've only just finished my essay WOOO! Which means I will be able to write more often over the Christmas holidays now xD **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed :) You are awesome :) **

**Jess **

**x**


	35. Didn't think of that

**A/N: So I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with him, but I do own the Knights and also this plot. **

**Sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes, I do try. **

Chapter thirty five – Didn't think of that

Draco's POV

He was there, of course he was there, he was stood smug faced as we entered, but as soon as he caught my eyes he moved to stand behind the cloaks.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione asked as I pulled her a little, reminding her to watch her tongue.

"The informer is here to bear witness." One of the dark hoods answered and by the quietness of their voice I knew that it was a woman under that hood.

It was silent then as everyone stared at one another, I was too afraid to let my eyes wonder so instead I kept them focused on the bastard in front of me. I wonder what I had ever done that was so bad to this boy to make him want me and the girl I love dead. It must have been bad as from what I remember he and I were well not friends but we weren't enemies either.

"Shall we begin?" The same voice spoke as they stepped closer to where we were. Instantly and through instinct I was stood in front of Hermione crouched, warning them away. "What's this?"

"Stay away from her." I growl as they take a step back.

"This doesn't concern you!" another hood shouted as his hand raise to point at Mione, "this concerns her and her alone! You are a mere veela."

"Then why is he here?" a voice behind me asked and when I turned I saw my father and Mr Zabini stood at the door, glares fixed in place.

"I could ask the same to you Blake,"

"We are here for them of course, now if you'll excuse us I think it is best if we get them home." Lucius held out his hand as he smile softly at Hermione.

"You have no business being Here Malfoy! She is no relation to you!" the woman shouted.

"She's my god-daughter! You'll be right to remember that!" He shouted back and if this was under a whole different circumstance than I would have laughed, but no this wasn't the time or the place.

**Blaise's POV **(in case you get confused this is before Hermione and Draco leave the room with the cloaks)

"What? Who are these people anyway?" George asked as he waved his hand towards the three people who were now stood in front of my sister and best friend.

"They're here to take Hermione and me away." Hermione gasped as I stared wide eyes at the threats, what did they mean they were taking my sister away? Instead of asking this in my head I decided to tell ask them aloud.

"What do you mean they're here to take Hermione?" I asked as I went to stand by Draco's side, if he was going to protect her then so was I.

"I think it would be best if we discussed this outside," one of the cloaks spoke as all three swept their cloaks behind them as they left the room, leaving thirty pairs of eyes to follow after them.

It was silent as they walked away, and as I turned my attention back to the pair I saw them begin to follow the cloaks and ministry people out of the room

"Hermione wait!" I called. "Please don't go, I need you to stay." I muttered knowing what they were about to do, but I couldn't lose my sister, I couldn't lose my best friend either, but here they were, ready to walk away from me.

"I'll be back, I promise," she smiled as Draco tugged on her hand, I knew they were lying but before I could comment they were out the door already, it swinging close behind them

"You do realise she was lying don't you?" Harry asked as he and Ron came to stand by my side.

"I know," I muttered as I turned and stormed towards the twins at the front of the room.

"Blaise," George - or Fred - began as soon as I was near them, causing me to raise my hands to silence them.

"I need to use the floo network." I told them straight away.

"Blaise, you know students aren't meant to use it."

"It's important," I sink to the floor. "My sister and my closest friend are going to die."

I wrapped my arms around my head and brought my knees towards my chest, rocking back and forth as a few tears slipped down my face. I have never cried before, something about it just makes me seem weak, but now here I was on the floor of a classroom, surrounded by people I know as they watched me come undone.

"Come on Blaise," they pulled me up and as I looked up I saw the look of pity in their eyes, "upstairs in the office, you have ten minutes," they warned as I took the stairs to their office two at a time, not looking back I slammed the door and turned to the fire and knew exactly who to call.

**Lucius's POV **

"So like I was saying if we just expand the network we will make double what we do now," I smirked as all then eyes widened at my speech, Black Zabini was stood with his arms crossed looking impressed as I told the other wizards I would like to expand the sweet industry – something I had bought a few weeks ago – to the muggle world.

"And why is it Malfoy that we should trust you when it comes to muggles?" one asked and I knew why they had asked, if anything I had been expecting it.

"I know my past and I know the mistakes I've made, I know now that muggles are the same as we are, not as powerful but they are not the filth I was brought to believe they are. I've changed, believe it or not but the only thing that matters to me is family."

I stood and waited as they exchanged looks and after three minutes the head of the company for muggle exchanged good began to speak.

"We all know you Mr Malfoy, and we all understand that we war has changed us all, there are things out there that are far greater than what we believe." He took a deep breath and smiled, "but we all see the honesty in your eyes, we believe that you have in fact changed and we would like to accept your offer, if you come with us we can sign the papers, as you should know, we don't like to be kept waiting."

"I would be-" I was cut off as the fire in the family room, which we were seated in lit and blazed to life, signally I had someone on the other end.

"Mr Malfoy, Lucius!" I recognised that voice, my son had grown up with that voice.

"Excuse me a second," I smiled as I ran - gracefully – towards the fireplace. "Blaise, what the hell are you doing? Where is Hermione and Draco?" I wondered as I saw his eyes were red, had he been crying? "Blaise, what's happened? Where is my son and god-daughter?" I asked catching the attention of Blake who came running over to the fire as well.

"Blaise, what's happening?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I don't know, there were these people here and they said that they were here to take them away and I don't know!" he shouted as a few more tears escaped his eyes.

"People, what people, Blaise what did they look like?" Blake demanded as he too ran his hands through his hair.

"There were three of them, they all wore black cloaks and had this red arrow badge on their robes."

I stopped him then I knew exactly who he was on about, and I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"The department of dangerous creatures," I whispered, too afraid to say the words any louder, "Blake we need to get to the school now, we need to save them."

"Save them? You mean..." Blaise didn't finish as he choked back a sob.

"Blaise, don't worry, we'll sort this." a without a goodbye I left the fireplace and moved back towards the waiting men. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but something has come up and I'm afraid I will have to postpone."

"I'm sorry Malfoy but we sign now or the deal is off." The head of the corporation spoke up once more.

"Then I'm sorry, but like I said, my family comes first." Again I turned on my heels and left the room, Blake hot on my trail.

"What are we going to do?" He asked as we spun and landed outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"Anything we can to protect them." I muttered as we approached the gates that refused to open. "Fucking thing!" I shouted as I used spell after spell to get them to open.

"Lucius, calm down!" Blake shouted as I cursed the iron bars.

"No I fucking wont!" I growled as I slashed at gates, feeling beads of sweat drip down my head.

"Did you try Reducto?" he asked and sighed as I stopped my abuse, huh, didn't think of that. So I gave it a try and the gates bust into dust, making both Blake and I choke on the smoke. "Take it as you didn't try?" he shook his head as I started to run, he keeping up with me.

"Dad, Lucius!" Blaise called as soon as we stepped through the doors.

"Where are they son?" Blake asked out of breath as he was the first to reach him.

"Astronomy tower I think." He pointed in the direction, like we need to know.

"Stay here, we'll bring them back."

(Which brings us to here,) **Draco's POV **

"She may be related to you but both you and young Mr Malfoy need to leave, Mr Zabini, will you leave also?" they pointed the black covered arm towards the door.

"No!" I growled, that's final.

"Mr…" they began only to be cut off by Blake.

"I believe that Draco has the right to be here, as do we. You know the law as well as I do Calick," I could have kissed him!

"I know the law Blake!" the cloak in the middle growled "you can stay but I want you over there." He pointed to the corner of the room and before I could object my father grabbed my arm and led me away.

**A/N: So I tried not to end this with a big give away so it's not as bad a cliffhanger as it could have been. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and are still reading this, I'm surprised! Hahaha, tried to spread this story out a little more so I can get to 40 chapters xD **

**Until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	36. Truth

**A/N: So as always I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, but I do own this plot as well as the Knight family xD Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but I do try :) Now on with the story. **

Chapter thirty six – truth **(Final Chapter) **

Hermione's POV

I watched as Draco left my side, I watched as my father and my god father left me to face these people alone. I was happy though at the fact that I got to keep Drake safe, and I was also glad that I got to see these people I loved one last time. But something was nagging at the back of my mind, something I've heard people say for the past few hours, something Ernie had said before.

"Could I ask something?" I asked a little quietly, causing the cloaked figures to turn in my direction.

"Of course you can," the woman spoke in a soft voice, softer than I was expecting her.

"Well it's actually for the informer," I spat the word, "I just want to know why he dragged Draco into this if he's not a danger, don't get me wrong," I spoke fast now, "I'm glad he's safe I just want to know why he wanted to harm him," I looked at Ernie while I spoke, wondering what this guy could have against someone like Draco.

I locked eyes with him as he spoke, "he was a danger at the time." I narrowed my eyes at that, something was telling me that he was lying that it was something bigger than that, but I left it and faced the cloaks.

"You know the truth, now shall we begin?" one asked and I nodded my head maintaining eye contact, something I had learnt from Lucius.

"Now, you are Miss Hermione Mae Zabini?" the woman asked, sounding stern now.

"I am," my voice sounded stronger than I was expecting.

"You are a descendant from the Knights, are you not?"

"I am."

"So you are admitting to being something that is frowned upon," my eyes glanced towards Draco to see a spell had been placed over his mouth; I had an urge to giggle.

"I have nothing to hide," I shrugged.

"A yes or no answer is required please," I sighed.

""Yes I am," I sighed.

"And what may I ask is your reasoning to stay alive?" the woman wondered.

So they wanted me to beg for my life? That was something I had never done and was told never to do, but as I looked around I saw a reason to stay alive, so I spoke.

"Like I said before I have nothing to hide, if I could I would change what I am but unfortunately I can't, I haven't meant to hurt the people I have by being what I am, but if I could go back I wouldn't change those I have hurt as each came with a reason. But saying this I am learning self-control and that's my reasoning."

"Those you have hurt? You remember?" they seemed astounded.

"There are parts I can remember when someone tells me, also when I was upset I could remember trying to take over my body once more, having Draco there helps," I smiled his way.

"We have never heard of this," one muttered while another spoke, "so you're telling us that you can fight for control?" I nodded my head, "can you show us now?"

I nodded my head then as others began to step back, I watched as Lucius's eyes widened and my father smile. I watched as Draco began to grin, something I knew was reserved for my eyes only and I watched as Ernie backed away with fear, stepping back a little too far and…

"NO!" I shouted as everyone leaped forward prepared to catch the body that was now falling.

Without thought I ran forward, knocking everyone that was in my way to the side as I jumped after the figure, hearing shocked gasps and shouts of my name behind me. It was too late.

I could feel myself falling faster and faster as my body began to change, I could see the colours fading from bright greens and blues to red, I could feel my nails become longer and my teeth extend as I became 'the forbidden creature.'

**Draco's POV **

I watched in horror as Hermione jumped out of the window after the coward Ernie.

"Hermione!" I shouted, jumping up from my place on the floor, somehow breaking the spell and running over to the window, watching as the girl I loved soared towards the fading dot.

"What is she doing?" one of the cloaks asked as they stepped forward to see what had happened.

"She's saving him," another spoke as they pointed to the place where Hermione now had hold of him.

"And she's in her original Knight state," the woman gasped as I turned and ran.

"Draco!" my father called, "where are you going?" I heard feet running after me so I called over my shoulder.

"To see if she's okay!" I carried on running then, my veela senses picking up that it wasn't just Lucius and I who were running now but also Blake and the ministry officials.

One thing I noticed while I ran was that there were far too many turns in this school to keep up with, but that didn't stop me, no I carried on running and running until I reached the double doors and not stopping as I pushed them open and ran outside to where a figure was lay with Mione beside him.

"Hermione?" I slowed down as I held my arms out, warning those behind me to stay away.

Red eyes flickered to mine as a growl left her throat, she was indeed a Knight but I knew I was safe.

"I knew something like this would happen," she snarled as we all took a step back. "I knew someone would get hurt."

"Hermione, listen to me, okay just me," I took a step forward once more, "listen to my voice, you did well, you save him," I watched as Ernie's eyes went wide as he looked between the Knight and me. "You see? Thanks to you Ernie lives to see another day." I smiled as I watched the brown come back to her eyes.

"She was right, she can be controlled." The woman whispered behind me but I wasn't focusing, I had my eyes locked on the chocolate-brown ones I had come to love.

"But is it enough?" a man asked as I smiled a little.

"There, you see?" I took the last step and pulled her into my arms, burying my head in her hair as a tear slipped down my cheek. I thought I had lost her, I thought I had lost the only girl I had ever cared for. I'm thankful to Merlin that I hadn't.

"Is Ernie okay?" she asked as she pulled back, just in time to see Ernie jump from the floor.

"He's fine," I kissed her head as I heard someone clear their throats behind us.

"I believe we've seen all we need to see," the woman spoke as I caught the sound of approaching feet, again more than one set.

"Wait!" I heard the Weasley twins shout as I turned my head and saw Fred and George as well as Blaise and Potter.

"This is none of your, oh Mr Potter," I rolled my eyes at that, "what do I owe this pleasure?" seriously?

"You can't kill my sister," Blaise shouted cutting Scar head off.

"Oh and why not?" the man asked, the man who was seriously starting to bug me.

"Because we all have proof that Hermione isn't a Knight and is in fact a vampire." Fred smirked looking proud of himself.

"Mr Weasley you should know that lying is a serious crime." The woman giggled a little.

"Fine," he sighed, "but we have all witnessed the good in Hermione, even in her Knight form." He added when he saw he was about to be cut off.

"Really?" she sounded hopeful.

"Yes, during the war Hermione saved me from death, she got in the way and killed the death eater before he got me, without her I wouldn't be here today." He smiled her way.

"She did the same for me, although I have only just been able to remember, but she stood in front of the killing curse for me." George shrugged.

"She may not have saved me in the way she has saved these but she has saved me in a different way, she has taught me that life's to short and because of her I've found someone I think I'm meant to be with," Blaise grinned and I almost vomited all over the field.

"That's all good but not enough."

"You haven't heard my story," Potter stepped forward, "it's because of Hermione that Voldermort is dead, without her I wouldn't have had the help I needed to destroy him, she killed his snake, she cut of the snake's head so I could defeat the dark lord. Without her none of you will be stood here today." We all gasped then as we turned to Hermione who now had a pink blush across her cheek.

"Is this true?" Lucius asked.

"Yes it is." she blushed deeper now as the cloaks huddled together to speak. And after five minutes they turned to face us.

"You have shown us that you can in fact control your Knight side, which means you can turn it off when necessary, you have also shown us that you are worth keeping alive." They smiled, "now if you'll excuse us I think our time has been wasted enough time here today." And just like that they were gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Fred asked.

"Your admission just saved me that's what," Hermione whispered before turning to me, "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione," I leant and kissed her with the fear I have been building up inside me.

"Seriously, if you're not going to kiss us like that you two then save it for later," George smirked and the stressful atmosphere simply lifted causing us all to laugh as we made our way back inside.

"Do you think Ernie is alright?" Hermione asked us all.

"Alright?" we turned our heads seeing the boy himself stood with his wand pointed, "You're asking if I'm alright when you just bloody saved me?" he growled as I pushed Mione behind me, "it wasn't meant to end like this! You were meant to leave me to fall so I could have blamed it on you! Then HE," he pointed at me, "would have suffered as he watched them kill you!"

"What are you talking about Ernie?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know Malfoy! You and I both know what we are and what you've done!"

"No I don't," I shook my head confused.

"LIAR!" he lifted his left sleeve to reveal the mark that still haunted my dreams, it was his mark, the dark mark. "You see, you know exactly what I'm talking about, you also know that you got my father killed! If it wasn't for you and your father than this world would have been such a better place! We could have ruled!"

"What does this have to do with me and Hermione?" I wondered, pulling her further behind me.

"Like I said, you got my father killed, he was fighting in the war and he went to the tower but never came down, he was sent because he wasn't in his inner circle like you and your precious father was!" I heard Hermione gasp a little.

"I didn't kill your father Ernie," I stepped forward a little.

"Yes you did! You're the reason he's dead!"

"It was me," Hermione whispered which caused all eyes to turn to her.

"What do you mean it was you?" I asked.

"He was the one attacking Fred, I killed him to get him away," she looked up into the boys eyes, "Ernie I'm so sorry but there was nothing I could have done, don't blame Draco for something I did."

"You killed my father?" he asked, sounding like a lost boy.

"I did and I'm sorry but blaming Draco and Lucius isn't going to solve anything." She stepped forward which caused me to grab her arm and step with her.

"Who am I meant to blame than? It was you that killed him, he and I were meant to overstep the dark lord, he and I were going to become to rulers of this world." He raised his wand further, "but with you both gone I guess I can still do this myself."

I pulled Hermione closer to me as three sparks of red shot forward. "Hold it right there Ernie," it was the voice of the cloak and as I opened my eyes - which I just realised were squeezed closed, - and saw the three stood in front of a now chained Macmillan. "I believe the headmistress will want to hear this, if you will," the woman listed her wand and together the three left with Ernie floating behind them.

"What do you think will happen to him?" Mione asked as she, Fred, George, Lucius, Blake, Blaise and Potter made our way towards Gryffindor tower.

"Whatever happens is no longer our concern Mione, all I know is that we're safe." And for the first time in a long time I believed my own words.

**A/N: So I know a lot has happened in this chapter BUT I am sad to admit that this is the final chapter, I may do an Epilogue which I might start now and have it up for new years Eve :) **

**So for all those silent readers out there please review and tell me what you think :) Would love to hear if you liked my story :) **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and has kept reviewing, you guys are awesome! **

**Until next time :)**

**Jess**

**x**


	37. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is the final time on this story I can say this, but I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter and I never will, I do own this plot though as well as the Knight family :) **

Epilogue

Hermione's POV

A year later

"Ginny I'm nervous," I admitted as I fixed my hair in front of the floor length mirror that was stood in front of me.

"Hermione you have nothing to be nervous about, if anything you should be celebrating," she beamed as I saw her hand twitch towards a pin in my hair.

I left it like that on purpose.

"But I have to make a bloody speech! I'm meant to stand up in front of everyone, I don't know if I can do this." I smoothed out my dress, keeping the smirk of my face as her hand rose and fell for the tenth time that day.

"Hermione, you're a Knight, you're the smartest witch in the year and you're bloody dating Malfoy for fuck sake. If you can't do this than I don't know who can," she smiled.

"What does dating Draco have to do with anything? You're dating my brother, I think that counts as no fear, especially if you can get past, well Blaise," I giggled and she couldn't help but joint in as I walked over to my bed and slipped my shoes on.

"What's wrong with your brother? You have to admit he is," I stopped her there.

"Whoa Ginny, remember this is my brother you're talking about, I really don't want to know what you both get up too."

"I was going to say funny," she threw a pillow straight towards me while laughing.

"Right, funny," I rolled my eyes and stood up once more, looking about six inches taller.

"You look stunning," she complimented as she too smoothed her red dress out.

"Have to look perfect today don't I?" I was dying to laugh as she nodded her head and her eyes flickered to where the loose pin was. "That's really bugging you isn't it?" I asked pointing it out.

"I don't know, wait," she gasped, "You knew it was there all along?" I nodded my head, "like I said, you're dating Malfoy and a Zabini, can't stay I'm surprised."

"I'll take that as a compliment shall I?" I turned then, "are you coming, they're probably waiting for us you know." She nodded her head also as she followed me out of the door.

"So why do I have to come to this thing anyway?" she asked as we walked arm in arm down the stairs.

"Because you're Blaise's date, you have to attend, plus I need you there," she beamed at that as I caught a glimpse of blonde hair around the corner. "Anyway I don't think I could handle my brother and Malfoy without some female company." I smirked as both boys faces dropped a little.

"We're not that bad," Blaise complained.

"You wasn't complaining the other day either," I heard Draco, and as I turned I saw him stood behind me with his smirk in place. "Well you weren't complaining about him anyway, you were complaining at me for a whole different reason," he winked and I couldn't stop the blush that dusted my cheek.

"Sister Draco, will you stop talking about that?" Blaise moaned as Ginny giggled, covering it up by a cough.

"Sorry," he smiled a little showing he wasn't sorry at all, but instead winked once more as I took his hand.

"We better head down there anyway," than I had to ask something, "what happens at these things anyway?"

"I don't know, Blaise?"

"No idea, this is my first," he shrugged as we walked in a row down the corridor.

"So when are you up Mione?" Ginny asked as she once again linked her arm with mine.

"First," I swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Draco wondered as he swung our hands between us.

"Nervous really," I smiled at him and watched as he did the same.

"Yeah I know what you mean," I don't know what it was but a look passed his face which made me wonder what he was nervous about.

"Are you all right Draco?" I asked slowing him down a little.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked and I shrugged, there really wasn't anything for him to be nervous about.

"Right," we carried on walking at normal speed than.

**Draco's POV **

I knew Hermione was nervous about today, I could feel it, every step we took she would begin to shake and flex and un-flex her fingers. But she wasn't the only one that was nervous, I had been waiting for this day for months now and now it was here.

Headmistress McGonagall had extended our year, saying that we had missed nearly everything in our sixth year, so when we returned, we returned for the two years instead of the one, which meant that Hermione and I had been together for over a year now, and here we were.

"I'll see you in a few," Hermione whispered in my ear as we stood in front of everyone that we had grown to know in the past few years.

"Don't take too long," I smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before walking to my chair, a chair which happened to be next to two of my closest friends.

"Oi Malfoy, is Mione alright?" Potter asked as Weasley shook my hand.

"Yeah, she's just a little nervous," I smiled as I took my seat. People were confused by our friendship, I was asked many times why I called them Potter and Weasley still, and I would answer the same as I always did, 'the war may have changed how I view them, but nothing will change the fact that they're still idiots,' they laughed when I said this.

We watched then for a few more minutes as others took their seats, then it was time for Hermione to make her speech.

She looked nervous, beyond nervous as she took the microphone that was placed in front of her, after taking a deep breath she began with a smile on her face.

"So we made it, after everything that's happened in the past few years we are finally here and graduating," cheers filled the air at this word, it was the word we have all been waiting for since arriving here.

"But we have all had to face many demons and situations before we were able to get where we are now," she took another deep breath, "everyone who is sat here now can tell people the horrors they have seen in this world, the shocks of lord Voldermort's return," I still flinch at the name, "the grief that came with loosing you're headmaster, and the tragedy that was the war. But no matter what, you're able to tell people that you survived, you did it and now you're here on your final day celebrating that we did it for those who gave their lives to get us here." She smiled a little, "people have asked us many times in the past what we want to do when we leave here," she scanned the crowd until her eyes landed on someone, "lavender, you I believe will be an amazing journalist," she smiled as her eyes scanned for someone else.

"Neville, you will be the best Herbology teacher this school has seen since Professor Sprout. Ron, you I think will be one of the best keepers that any team will be proud to have. Harry, we all know Harry will be the most feared auror that has ever stepped in the ministry." I head laughs in the audience as Harry ducked in his head and sank into his seat a little.

"Blaise, you'll give Flinch a run for his money," this time the laughs were more pronounced as she winked, "he knows I joke, but he could be a deadly potions master if he put his mind to it. Draco," her eyes softened. "Like Blaise I think you would be an amazing potions master, but I know in my heart that you would be the greatest healer that the wizarding world would ever see." I beamed at her words, she knew that's my dream, to be able to heal, but it was still nice to know she believed in me.

"As for everyone else, I know when you dream, you dream big and I stand here today to tell you that no matter what that dream may be you have to believe in yourself and take the next step to reach it. But for now, we did it!" I stood on my feet than as I clapped and whistled for the amazing girl on stage, I wasn't the only one though, as I looked around I saw that not one person remained where they were sat.

**Hermione's POV **

I took a deep breath as I stepped of the stage and on to the floor, walking towards a grinning Draco and the rest of my friends. I did it; I had stood in front of people and gave my speech.

"That was amazing Mione," Draco whispered as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"It wasn't too much?" I muttered back.

"No, it was perfect," I smiled up at him as I took my seat and listened as Neville made his. "Hey Mione," Draco nudged my shoulder.

Without turning I answered, "yes?"

"Well I've been doing some thinking and then some more thinking until I realised something."

"And what's that?" I asked, but when he didn't answer me I turned to see that he was on the floor, on one knee, presenting a ring.

Oh my god, my heart picked up at the sight.

"I was thinking about our future and how to do this you know the perfect moment, then I realised, every minute with you is the perfect moment and I could ask you at any point in time."

I wasn't the only one that gasped then as the audience went quiet and Neville even stopped speaking.

"I love you so much that sometimes it feels like I couldn't love you more, but every day I surprise myself to see that I can in fact love you more than I do now. You're my world Hermione and it isn't because I'm a veela, it's because you're you and I love you for that." A tear slipped down my face at his words, "so I was wondering, hoping really, if you would do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

"Say yes!" I heard someone shouted and as I turned my head I sae Narcissa slap Lucius over the head at his outburst, causing me to laugh for a moment before remembering what was happening.

I took a deep breath as I slid to the floor with him, "I would be crazy not to," I whispered as I placed my lips on his and kissed him with everything I had, knowing that I now had forever to do this.

"I love you Hermione, more than anything." He shouted over the claps and shouted that were now ringing inside the great hall.

"I love you too Draco, for ever."

**A/N: So there you have it, the final chapter to this story. I am sad to see it end but I am happy with the way it's turned out. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed, you are all amazing and this chapter is dedicated to each and everyone of you :) **

**Would also like to say a happy new year to everyone :) I hope 2013 brings you happiness and it will also bring many, many more stories from me :) **

**Until next time **

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
